


One More Battle

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: A Whole New Future [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: ****WRITE IN CHAPTERS 22 AND 16**** Now Part of a series!!!! After it is all said and done, there is just one more battle left. The battle for a better future. Hermione gets a chance and she take it. ~*DISCLAIMER*~ I don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing the universe.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was over. The war that had pledged their world since before they were born. They had won in the end but lost so many lives. Life had moved on, the dead buried, the injured healed and the lost found. Many tried to work through it but no one could get over all the lost and damage done to their world. The weak hid away and the strong put on a show. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in silence inside Harry's home, Sirius' childhood home. Harry and Ron's friendship was on a rocky edge and Ginny had decided to let Harry beg for forgiveness even though he had told her that he wasn't ready for that life. Hermione had went to look for her parents and found them dead. She was still morning that loss. They all were off in their own little world when Kreature appeared, he had become nicer after the war, after Hermione had saved him when Bellatrix had been torturing him. "Mistress Hermione, you have a letter from Hogwarts."

"Thank you Kreature." Hermione smiled at the old house elf. "You can go relax in your room." Harry had given him Regulus' old room, Kreature had been so happy that as a thank you, he got rid of the portrait of Sirius' mother. As the elf left, Harry and Ron looked at the letter that Kreature had handed Hermione. "It is from McGonagall." Hermione stated as the boys nodded and looked away.

_Dear Granger_

_I am expecting you at Hogwarts. It is urgent and has to do with the war but I will discuss this in person. Please come to my office at 8 pm. Please do not tell the others what you are doing, it is for you and you alone._

_Sincerely_ _,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

"I must leave," Hermione pointed out.

"What? Why? What does she want?" Harry stood from the table.

Hermione shook her head, grabbed her bag, said goodbye and apparated to Hogwarts. Since the rebuilding was still going on, the wards were still up and it was faster to do it this way. She looked around at the broken school and remembered the battle. Not much had been cleaned up but you could tell that it was getting done. She walked into the school and down the halls to the Headmistress' office. She remembered that her new password was hope eternal, the gargoyle stepped aside and she walked inside. In the office was McGonagall and Kingsley. As she entered the office McGonagall motioned her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. On her desk were pieces of parchment with writing and many designs on it. Hermione gasped as she put it together.

"I thought that this was just a rumor." Hermione whispered.

"No, they are plans for expanding the powers of a Time Turner." McGonagall stated.

"Why am I here?" Hermione wondered.

"We have discussed it and we, against the opinion of the order, are sending someone back in time to change it, for the better." Hermione gasped but McGonagall shook her head. "Yes Miss Granger, I know the rules of a Time Turner but I find myself in a place that I no longer care. I find myself in a place where the words of Sirius fit best. 'Some times what must be done for the good, will be what the good look down on.' Now we are sending this person back a little bit before Halloween when Harry was a baby. We plan on saving a lot of lives with this and if possible avoid the second war all together."

"Professor, if someone does this, it is not all that could change. It could change who we are, are friends and the lives that were made because of the war." Hermione stated.

"Miss Granger, fate has decided that things in life are meant to happen. Births, friendships and even some deaths. We realized after the prophecy that no matter how we tried to change the future, what is meant to happen, will in fact happen. That doesn't mean every thing will be the same as it is now but if friendships, relationships are meant to happen then trust that they will happen."

Hermione nodded but sighed, "But why am I here? What does this have to do with me?"

McGonagall frowned slightly. "Miss Granger."

"You are sending me." Hermione whispered as she figured out. "I am the best person for it. I have time traveled before, I am smart enough to know what to do and when to back off. I won't put my personal opinion in the matter but do what must be done."

"Yes, Hermione. You are our choice..." Kingsley stated.

"I have to do this. I could save so many people. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Harry's parents, Fred, Severus and Draco." Hermione closed her eyes when she said his name, it still hurt that after everything he had done, they had lost him. "I wont pass this up. I am going to do it."

"Thank you Ms. Granger, we know that you are sacrificing a lot to do this." Kingsley spoke. "The plan is simple. We are sending you back a week before Halloween to explain the future from your first year until the end of the war. To the Potters, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Minerva herself. Now at the end, you will feel yourself being pulled back. You will rejoin the future then and if everything goes to plan a new past will occur and the only ones to remember your visit will be those you talk to."

"I can be ready by tomorrow." Hermione nodded.

"Of course, how about you come around four tomorrow." McGonagall stated.

"Sounds perfect." Hermione stated. She walked out of the office. All of that night she sat down and wrote everything she would tell the past Marauders and Professors. Hermione wrote notes to all of her friends telling them that she needed time away to mourn her parents. She couldn't say goodbye to all of them, so the next morning she left before everyone got up and went to see George. She had spent a lot of time with him after the war, he had become one of her closest friends. After saying goodbye to him and Charlie, who had moved in with him, she went to visit Draco and Dobby. She smiled at the memory of Draco first visiting here, he made them all promise that if he died that he would be buried right beside his house elf. She was sad that he was died but she made a promise to try and change that too. She visited Harry and Teddy, she squeezed them so tight that she didn't want to let go.

She appareted back to Hogwarts and walked into McGonagall's office, she saw her old Professor sitting at her desk holding a letter. "This letter will prove to me and Dumbledore that you are telling the truth. Do not lose it, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded and placed the letter in bag as she had place everything else that she owned. She still hadn't told anyone that she lost her home and carried everything she owned in her charmed purse. "Once you convince us, the others will follow. Now go straight to Dumbledore, if I remember correctly, he is in a phase of sugar pops." Hermione smiled, hugged her old Professor as she took the enhanced Time Turner, placed it over her head and spun the little hourglass. Once again she felt the floor drop out from under her.


	2. Welcome to the Past

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to the Past**

When Hermione finally got her feet under her again she was standing in front of the shrieking shack. She smiled as the memories came back to her. It was a nice night but she knew she had work to do. Hermione straightened her clothes then quickly ran up the path to Hogwarts. She was lucky enough not met any one until she reached the gargoyle.

"Sugar pops," she muttered. The gargoyle sprang aside and Hermione rushed upstairs. She knocked on the door with three raps.

"Enter," called a voice.

Hermione opened the door to see Albus Dumbledore seated behind his desk with a parchment in his hands. She took a deep breath as tears fell from her eyes and said, "Good afternoon Headmaster, my name is Hermione Granger. I know this will be hard to believe but I am from 19 years in the future. I have a letter from the future Headmistress Minerva McGonagall that will prove what I am saying."

Dumbledore was completely shocked by her forwardness but she hadn't made any attempt to attack him and she had a look of urgency about her. "Alright miss Granger. Let me see this letter." He took the letter from the girl and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down as Albus examined the envelope that bore the symbol of the order and tapped it with his wand whispering the password which was the only way to open it. He smirked as he read...

 _Dear Albus_ ,

 _If you are reading this that means that our fellow order member, former student, and close friend Hermione Granger is sitting in front of you. We sent her because the future has been tainted with needless carnage and suffering that easily could have been avoided. We sent her in the hope that we can save ourselves from this future and not cause any damage. However she has a set time limit so there is no time to waste. Believe me when I say Albus that no harm can come from this, all the necessary research and tests have been done so there will be no negative side effects. In terms of authenticity I will say only this; I still treasure the tabby cat necklace that you gave me during my second year of teaching_.

_Even After The Ashes,_   
_Minerva_

Albus smiled as he read the last line of the letter. So this girl was from the future. He looked at the young lady sitting before him as she waited. He folded the letter with great care and said, "Well Ms. Granger everything appears to be in order. What can I do?"

Hermione smiled a little. "I need to see the current Professor McGonagall, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin as soon as possible please."

"Will I be allowed to join Ms. Granger?"

"Of course sir." Hermione nodded while getting to her feet. "However I do not have much time here."

"Yes, yes, let me summon Minerva now." Albus went to his fireplace and threw in some glittering floo powder, "Minerva I need to see you."

Almost immediately McGonagall was spinning in the fireplace, as she stepped out onto the hearth. "Albus?"

"This is Hermione Granger, our own student from the future."

"Future?" McGonagall looked completely shocked.

"Yes," Albus handed her the letter and Hermione watched as McGonagall's eyes quickly zoomed across the paper.

"Well," McGonagall handed the letter back to Albus and turned to Hermione, "What exactly is your purpose?"

"I was sent to discuss the future with yourselves, the Potters, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," Hermione repeated at top speed, "I have very little time so we must not wait."

"If I may, why not go to Godric's Hollow, I'm sure you know the Potters have a son, it would be best to hold this meeting there."

"I'll contact them," McGonagall tossed some floo powder in the fire, bent down and placed her head in the fire and said, "Godric's Hollow!" Hermione couldn't hear what she said but a moment later McGonagall pulled back and straightened up, "Well Ms. Granger, as luck would have it the Potters, Black, and Lupin are all together tonight. I have told them that we just received an informant and we need to speak with them about something urgent and they are all awaiting our arrival."

Hermione nodded as she stepped into the fire and yelled "Godric's Hollow!" She had always hated floo travel because it threw her off balance so when she finally stopped spinning she tumbled slightly getting out and was caught by a warm hand.

"Wow, easy there. I got you."

She gasped as she looked up to see a young Sirius Black, "Padfoot..."

James, Remus and Sirius looked at her in shock, "Who are you and how did..."

Hermione realized what she said, she gasped, "Oh sorry... um..." She looked back at the fireplace then back at Sirius. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." She smirked at Sirius, pulled back from him, "Hello Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Miss Granger. I find that the trip has made me thirsty and Minerva had something to handle. We shall begin when she arrives, I will get myself something Mrs. Potter." He made his way to the kitchen.


	3. Meeting the dead & Year 1 part 1

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the dead & Year 1 part 1**

Hermione giggled, "Good to know that doesn't change. Okay, Sirius please sit." Sirius nodded and sat, she smiled at them. "What I am about to say is... unbelievable but true. My name is Hermione Granger, I am from eighteen years in the future. I am best friends with a wonderful young man, who without him in my life, I would have died years ago. His name is Harry James Potter." James and Lily's eyes flash toward the stairs. "A Little over a year ago, we finally destroyed Tom Riddle, you know him as Voldemort. We won but at the cost of so many good people including all of you."

Lily gasped as James hugged her. "All of us? Lily? Remus? Sirius?"

"Yes. As do many others. I have been sent back in time to help you and stop my future from ever happening. Harry does not know that I am here, he would be very disappointed when he figures it out but hopefully one day, he will forgive me. Now I know you, Remus." Hermione turned to stare at her future professor and friend. Remus looked shocked, "You are brilliant and you need to realize it now. It will save you a lot of pain." Remus smiled softly and nodded. Hermione turned to Sirius, "Siri..." She slowly knelt before him, "What you hear from me will not make you happy. You have suffered some much by someone close to you. Your brother... he changed. He gave us our first break, years after his death." Sirius tensed up but Hermione held up a hand. "For twelve years you are forced to suffer until you broke free. Everyone believes that you are a death eater but you aren't. Harry and I save you, after you convinced us that you were innocent and we tried to kill you." Hermione smirked as James laughed. "Even in hiding, Harry is always your first priority. When you died..." Hermione's voice cuts out as tears fill her eyes. "... when you... Harry isn't the same. You were the first person to see him, to love him besides me. You showed him true love and he focused on nothing except defending you and your honor, which was easier said then done but we did it."

Sirius wiped a tear away from her cheek, "The first to love him? James and Lily?"

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head. She turned to them, "This Halloween. You die." James tensed as Lily cried. "You were betrayed and I will not let it happen again." Hermione moved over to Lily and turned her head to her. "Sirius was blamed." James growled, "Harry was given to Petunia."

Lily gasped. "No! She hates magic, she'll hate him. She'll...."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, she will but Harry is a bloody Potter." Hermione smirked, "He makes it but he loses everyone he loves. Everyone only sees him as the boy who lived and not Harry. I will change this as well or I will die trying." Hermione stood up and looked at the family before her, "To do this, you must trust me, in everything that I tell you. Will you... can you do that?"

Remus, Sirius and James looked at each other, pulled out their wands and smiled at Hermione. "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good. We will follow you Hermione Granger, and trust your word above what we believe we know. On our magic, so mote it be."

Lily sighed, "Idiots." She smiled, "I trust you as well."

"Good." Hermione bit her lip, walked to the men, took their wands and sighed. "No losing your tempers. Do you understand?"

"Yes." James and Remus nodded.

Sirius sighed, "I can't promise that, Kitten."

Hermione gasped as he stated her nickname, she backed up and stared at him. "Why did you call me Kitten?"

"I don't know it just felt right." Sirius shrugged, Hermione giggled, walked to him and hugged him.

"Don't think to hard, Fluff. Might hurt something." Hermione smirked as she pulled back. "Thanks for being honest, now. Three... Two... One. Hello Minerva."

"Miss Granger. Where is Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Kitchen." Hermione answered. "Professor, we are ready."

Dumbledore walked out and smiled, "Ah, good. Let's begin." Minerva, Dumbledore and Hermione sat down.

Hermione sat down and pulled out her notebook that held her notes. "Okay, the summer Harry turns 11, he received his Hogwarts letter but the Dursleys burn it, they moved him into his cousin's second bedroom because the letter mentioned his cupboard. Unfortunately for the Dursleys it takes a lot more than that to stop Hogwarts. After having letters pushed through doors, windows, finding them inside eggs, and finally having thirty something letters shoot out of the chimney Uncle Vernon had had enough. He had the family pack some clothes and left the house to go somewhere that the letters couldn't find them."

"As if that idiot could outsmart our Minnie," grinned Sirius.

Hermione continued, "Anyway, they tried going to a hotel but the letters arrived there. Ultimately they ended up in this shack on this tiny island out on the ocean. This was the day before Harry's birthday so he was up, counting down to midnight while there was a bad storm outside, when they got a visitor."

"Who on earth would be mad enough to go out there?" Remus asked.

Hermione giggled. "Hagrid. He broke down the door, gave Harry a cake, made tea and sausages, told him he was a wizard that... as a baby... brought down one of the most evil wizards of all time and rounded the whole thing off by giving his cousin a pig's tail."

Lily sighed, "Well not precisely what I would have done but if I had to pick a welcoming to the wizarding world committee Hagrid is an excellent choice."

"Harry always said it was one of his best birthdays ever. Seeing his cousin for the next month with a pig's tail was the single most satisfying revenge for all the years of bullying." Hermione giggled.

"I can imagine," Sirius chuckled. "At least he got the marauder mentality eh Prongs. Seems like it genetic."

"A born-marauder, literally," Remus chimed in with an imaginary toast.

"I'm so proud," James fake-wiped a tear.

"Ignore them Mya, go on." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled a little at her boys' theatrics.

"Well the next day Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley. They were stopped in the Leaky Cauldron where Harry was greeted by the entire bar including our DADA teacher Professor Quirrell." Hermione growled his name.

"The 'jinx' still in effect I take it?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Hagrid then took Harry to Gringotts where they visited his vault and a top security vault that all it appeared to hold was a tiny package. Hagrid said it was top secret Hogwarts business. When they left Gringotts, Hagrid was feeling ill from the carts and needed something to drink so he left Harry to go to Madam Malkin's where he met none other than Draco Malfoy... your cousin Narcissa's son Sirius."

Sirius dragged a hand down his face. "Harry has no clue about the wizarding world and his first outside introduction to it will be the offspring of my crazy cousin and her darling death eater husband."

"Don't worry, Harry had the sense not to believe what he heard and Hagrid set him straight after he got out of the shop. Hagrid bought Harry his first ever birthday present... an owl that he named Hedwig."

"That was his first birthday present?" James asked quietly.

"Well it's the first proper one, Harry said that ones that Dursleys gave him could not be considered gifts on any level." Hermione frowned. James sighed as his two best friends looked at him in sympathy. "The time came for Harry to purchase his wand. He met Ollivander and tried several before finding his own... holly and phoenix feather... Ollivander said that this was curious and when asked why he told Harry that his wand is the brother to that of Lord Voldemort."

This information was met with shocked gasps and looks of complete astonishment. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "That does make Harry a bad person or akin to Voldemort in anyway. No doubt his past had effect on his chosen wand."

"Albus is right," said McGonagall, "That suggests nothing about Harry."

"Harry is the most honorable person I know. He is nothing like Voldemort." Hermione put in. The others nodded, still trying to digest this information. Hermione decided to just keep going, "Harry spent his last month with the Dursleys and got them to give him a ride to King's Cross Station to get the train the next day. Upon arrival they left him at the station and because Hagrid had forgotten to tell him how to get through the barrier he was somewhat stranded for some time."

"But Petunia... SHE KNOWS WHERE IT IS AND HOW TO GET IN!" Lily spluttered and exploded in fury, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE LEFT MY CHILD ALONE IN THE HEART OF LONDON JUST TO GET EVEN WITH ME! I'M DEAD FOR GOD SAKE!" Tears of anger began spill down her cheeks that her only sister had so little regard for her that she would abuse her child. James watched while his wife tried to come to terms with her sister and. He looked desperately at the Hermione, hoping that whatever happens next can help distract them from this.

Hermione met James' look and bobbed her head, "Lily relax, Harry came across another wizarding family, the Weasleys..."

"You mean Arthur and Molly's family?" James asked.

"The same. Molly showed Harry how to get on the platform and her twin sons, Fred and George helped him load his stuff. While on the train, he met the youngest Weasley boy Ronald, and they became fast friends over sweets that Harry had bought off the trolley. That's also where I come in. I was helping another boy named Neville Longbottom..."

"Alice's child?" Lily looked up.

"Yes. He had a toad named Trevor and kept losing him. So I came into Ron and Harry's compartment looking for the toad and well it wasn't the best meeting possible. In fact, we sort of came away from that meeting not liking each other very much."

"Reminds me of my first time," said Lily reminiscently. "I ran into these three idiots my first time on the train and thought they were the biggest prats ever. Took me years to become friends with them."

Hermione laughed, "Thankfully for me it was only a few months but anyway after making the journey across the lake, it was time for the Sorting. I was sorted into Gryffindor then after a while it was Harry's turn. The Hat took a while with him which he told me later on was because that the Hat had considered putting him in Slytherin but..." she quickly forestalled the shock, "he insisted he be put in Gryffindor which it did."

"I didn't know the Hat took requests." James said.

"I did," said Sirius and all eyes went to him, "I begged the Hat to not put in me in Slytherin. I suppose if you feel that strongly about it, it will take your opinion into consideration."

Minerva nodded, "It's the Hat's job to place you in the house where you belong and you don't belong anywhere you genuinely don't want to be."

"Well whatever the reason, Harry joined Gryffindor table followed by Ron. That is where for the first time he laid eyes on our Potions master Severus Snape who was speaking to Quirrell."

"That greasy git is a professor?!" demanded Sirius. James hung his head, oh this is bad... this is very, very, bad.

"But I thought he was a death eater!" Remus looked not at Hermione but Dumbledore.

"As I have not hired him yet nor had any dealings with him since his school days I cannot tell you why I would do such a thing. I assume I had my reasons Ms. Granger?"

"Yes you did. But unfortunately Snape's story will come later on. For now the only significant thing you need to know right now is that while looking at Snape, his scar burned for the first time."

"Why would that happen? Why is that significant?" Lily asked.

"I'm afraid both of those questions will have to wait until later but I assure you they will be answered. The other significant thing you should know about the feast was that in Professor Dumbledore's speech he warned us that the – and I quote – 'third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone does not wish to die a most painful death'."

"Lovely Albus," groaned McGonagall. "The one way to ensure the students go there... make it forbidden. I thought the marauders would've taught you that much."

"Harry goes there, doesn't he?" Lily grimaced knowing the truth.

"A couple of times and he isn't alone." Hermione said in a voice that deceived no one.

Lily looked down, "Well I suppose I'll reserve judgement for when the time comes."

"Don't worry that doesn't happen for a while. The first few weeks were normal enough."

"How were lessons with Snape?" asked James fearful. All three marauders looked at Hermione with such fearful eyes that she sent them an apologetic look.

"They weren't that great. I mean Snape was a rather mean teacher but otherwise..."

"What... was... he... like... to... Harry?" Sirius asked in voice that said he already knew.

"Well…" The three marauders dropped their heads into their hands and Hermione decided to just get it over with. "He was horrible to Harry. He made it no secret from the very first lesson that he hated Harry. He had asked Harry a whole bunch of advanced questions and taunted him about his celebrity status. Harry stood his ground and gave him cheek for which he lost a point. He then blamed Harry when another student got his potion wrong and deducted another point. Believe me things did not get better either, even in later years." Hermione sighed, "After our first potions lesson, Harry and Ron went to Hagrid for tea. There Harry saw a copy of the Prophet that featured a story about a break in of a high security vault at Gringotts."

"There was a break in? How is that possible?" Remus remembered how deeply guarded the vaults were and the high security ones would be even more so. Dumbledore was more focused on who could possibly pull this off and only one being came to mind.

"That's not all," Hermione said. "The vault was empty and it just so happened that it occurred on Harry's birthday."

Lily gasped, "The same day Harry was in Diagon Alley?"

"So the thing that Hagrid got… the top secret Hogwarts business…" James was getting progressively paler with every word.

"Yes, Harry deduced that was the case. But he couldn't get a word out of Hagrid on the matter. So noth..."

"Just give Hagrid something to drink and he'll tell you anything." This came surprisingly from Remus who was grinning wickedly just like his two best friends.

Lily rubbed her forehead wearily, "I'm not gonna ask, I'm just not gonna ask." Professor McGonagall however,

"Really you ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Hagrid is your friend not someone you use like that." They had the decency to look embarrassed even if only slightly.

"Like I was saying, nothing really special happened until our first flying lesson." The marauders were predictably roused from their guilty thoughts; Lily rolled her eyes and recalled James' words from their Hogwarts days 'Quidditch heals all wounds'.

"We were paired with the Slytherins. Harry was one the few who was able to get his broom off the ground at the first try."

"Good sign," murmured James.

"Then as we were learning to kick off, Neville who was really nervous, kicked really hard and flew high into the air, only to fall off breaking his wrist. Don't worry he was okay. Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing with the order that no one was to fly."

"She just left Gryffindors and Slytherins together! With brooms!" McGonagall dare not think of all the possible outcomes that could happen especially with the Marauders' heir present.

"Yes she did and no sooner was she gone that the trouble started. Malfoy and the other Slytherins thought it was hilarious and then he found the Remembrall that Neville's gran had sent him and decided he would hide up a tree or something. He took off on his broom and Harry decided to go after him."

"But he doesn't know how to fly yet!" Lily went wide-eyed.

"Well apparently flying is in Harry's blood because he took off like a pro. Malfoy was so shocked he didn't know what to do, especially when Harry shot past him nearly knocking him off his broom. That was when Malfoy decided to throw the Remembrall and Harry went into a fifty foot dive, catching the ball and landing without even scratching himself."

"Alright Prongslet!" cheered Sirius.

"Pure Potter awesomeness son," James looked proudly. Remus didn't comment but was grinning widely all the same.

Lily said, "I hope he didn't get into too much trouble."

Hermione smirked, "Quite the opposite, you see he was seen by our dear Head of House. Who took him straight to..." She paused for dramatic effect all the while extremely amused by the sight of three full grown men on the edge of their seats.

No one was surprised when after a grand total of two seconds Sirius burst out, "Who? The headmaster? Filch? Her office? Don't leave us in suspense kitten PLEASE!"

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong Sirius. She took him to Oliver Wood who was Quidditch captain at the time." The men now wore dumbfounded expressions and openly gaped at their favorite professor who shocked them further by blushing. Hermione took pity on the older woman and continued, "She told Wood that she had found him a seeker. She was hoping to break Slytherin's winning streak and thus Harry became the youngest Seeker in a century."

"GO MINNIE!" yelled the Marauders. Lily giggled. James was practically glowing over this news.

Hermione felt like she was reliving the whole thing over again but she winced when she realized she had to break this happy moment. "Okay okay calm down. At dinner that night, Malfoy came over to taunt Harry some more and Ron sort of… well… got him into a wizard's duel." The laughter died almost immediately and Lily appeared ready to freak out again. "I know it sounds bad but hear me out. They made the deal to meet in the trophy room at midnight for the duel. Harry and Ron were leaving the tower when they ran into me. I had overheard them at dinner and tried to stop but they wouldn't listen. I followed them out of the tower but when I turned to go back in, the Fat Lady had left."

Momentarily distracted McGonagall said exasperatedly, "She really needs to stop doing that. Especially at night time when people are trying to sneak in and out."

"Anyway, I decided to stay with them and we ran into Neville who had forgotten the password. When we got to the trophy room no one was there and then we heard Filch coming. We ran as far away as we could but met up with Peeves. Ron got angry and tried taking a swipe at Peeves who then started screaming at the top of his non-existent lungs. We came to door that was locked and I took Harry's wand and used Alohomora to open it. We listened as Filch came running but Peeves wouldn't tell him anything so Filch left and that was when we discovered why the door was locked."

Remus pinched the bridge of nose, "You were in the third floor corridor on the right hand side weren't you?"

"Yes we were. You see… well… inside the corridor… was… we were so distracted with Filch… but HOW we didn't notice is still beyond me…"

"Just get it over with Kitten, it can't be that bad." Sirius said.

"Actually Sirius it is. You see in the corridor was huge three-headed dog."

"WHAT!"

Hermione flinched and hurried on. "We obviously left there immediately and ran back to the tower. Once inside, the boys started to debate why on earth there was such a thing in the castle and that was when I pointed out that it was standing on a trapdoor and so it was clearly guarding something and went to bed. Now, Ron and Harry would be extremely put off if I didn't tell you my parting line which haunted for me the next six years." Hermione had long stopped being embarrassed but still blushed all the same when she read out, "Now I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever plan to get us killed or worse expelled."

"Expelled is worse than killed Kitten?" Sirius chuckled.

"Oh yes Padfoot, didn't you know? Don't worry Mya, I'm sure Remus agrees with you." teased James. Remus maturely and with dignity stuck out his tongue at his best friend.

"Oh hush up the both of you!" Lily smiled kindly at the girl, "I remember Hogwarts being the most important thing to me too especially being a muggle-born."

"I'm a muggle-born too. I just felt like I had this amazing ability and I shouldn't waste it or run risk of losing my right to use it."

"I suppose you have a point there," conceded James. "But that still is a little extreme."

Hermione laughed, "I get my priorities straight by the end of the year." Albus frowned ever so slightly. The only way for that to happen was for something to occur that would force them to grow up. "Okay the next morning Malfoy was shocked to see Harry and Ron at breakfast but even more so when Harry's new broomstick, a Nimbus 2000, came in the mail. Malfoy tried to tattle to Flitwick but he already knew. Harry even got a chance to infuriate Malfoy even more by saying that it was really thanks to him that he, Harry, got it in the first place."

"He must not have liked that much," laughed Sirius.

"But to be fair, it is true," said Remus.

"That is exactly what Harry was saying when I ran into them. We got into another minor row and I left them to admire the broom. Harry had a special practice that evening with Wood and performed really well then joined the team three evenings a week for regular practice. Again nothing of note happened for a few weeks until Halloween. We were in charms. I was paired with Ron and both of us were quite angry about it. We were trying to making objects levitate. Ron was doing it wrong and when I tried to correct him he challenged me to do it, which I did successfully."

"Well done Ms. Granger." McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you Professor. Unfortunately Ron wasn't as pleased. After class Ron complained loudly about me and said it was no wonder that I had no friends." It was a testament to how fond already the Marauders were of Hermione that they all growled quietly. Hermione was flattered but continued as if she hadn't noticed anything. "I overheard them and ended up crying in the bathroom. The boys went to the Halloween feast and were eating when Professor Quirrell came running in screaming about a troll in the dungeons and promptly fainted."

"How did a troll get in?!" demanded James.

"You will find out soon enough James. But anyway while everyone was rushing to get out of the great hall, Harry realized that I didn't know about the troll because I was still in the bathroom. They went to tell me and saw Snape heading up to the third floor."

"What the hell?" Sirius was confused and suspicious.

"I don't know," murmured Remus.

"What on earth is going on?" cried James with a desperate look at Lily, she looked back just as clueless as he was.

"I know it's frustrating but I will tell you everything in time. For now let's focus on where we are right now. So Harry and Ron ran towards the chamber when they saw the troll. They decided to lock it in but realized when they heard a scream, that they had locked it in the girl's bathroom."

"Mya!" cried Marauders. No one in the room wanted to imagine an eleven year old Hermione locked in a bathroom with a troll.

"So they came back and tried to get me out of there but I froze. I was terrified. So Harry jumped on the troll and shoved his wand in the troll's nose then Ron attempted the Hover charm and succeeded. He levitated the troll's club over its head and then knocked the troll out by dropping the club. Enter the professors, I didn't want Harry and Ron to get into trouble so I lied to Professor McGonagall and said I went after the troll myself and they came to rescue me. That's how we became best friends."

"Some way to make friends," muttered McGonagall shaken. Lily and James looked like they were beyond words as they tried to digest the thought that their only son had taken on a troll. Remus was staring at Sirius who was white and shaking. All Sirius could think was that maybe, just maybe, it would have been different had HE been there for Harry.

Hermione saw all the faces around the room, "Look I know it sounds terrible but remember why we are here. This can be changed." Everyone nodded slowly and she began again. "Well after that episode there was another lull in the year. Then one day Harry, Ron, and I were outside. I had conjured these flames in jar to keep warm but Snape was coming so we tried to hide it. But he figured we were up to something and confiscated the book Harry was reading, Quidditch through The Ages, said library books are not to be taken outside school."

"That's not a rule," cried McGonagall, Remus, and Lily in unison.

Hermione smiled as the mood of the room lightened again, "Regardless, Harry wanted his book back so he went to the staff room to get it back. When he opened the door he found Snape and Filch were in there alone."

"EW KITTEN! Spare us the mental images." Sirius scrunched up his face at the onslaught of scenarios and willed his brain to turn off. James looked slightly green and hoped to god his son didn't suffer too much trauma from this truly terrifying experience. Remus on the other hand had to bite his fist in an attempt to stop the laughter threatening to come out.

Hermione laughed, she couldn't resist goading them a bit further. She dropped her voice to a bare whisper and with a glint of mischief in her eye said, "What if I said Snape had his robes open?"

"Mya!" roared the marauders including Remus this time. Lily laughed so hard to collapsed back though her chest still heaved occasionally with the stray giggle. The professors indulged in a brief smile before reining everyone in to continue with the story.

"My apologies Professors I couldn't help myself," Hermione smiled angelically at the three Marauders who all glowered at the girl responsible for their mental scarring. "But this is actually important..."

"At least we didn't suffer for nothing," muttered Sirius still trying to turn his brain off now more than ever.

"Yes Sirius you martyred a small shred of your already dwindling sanity for a greater purpose. Like I was saying, this is important because all this happened because Snape had injured his leg. From a comment he made Harry figured out that he was trying to get past the three-headed dog."

"So Snape is definitely after what the dog is guarding. But WHAT is the dog guarding?" Lily asked the room at large but no one had the answer save for Hermione who wasn't going to be telling.

"Harry didn't have much to dwell on the matter because his first Quidditch match was coming up." Everyone perked up even Dumbledore who was really as much a Quidditch as McGonagall was. "Now I'm going to regret this but I do have a record of the commentary if you are interested in hearing it." Everyone quickly agreed and James conjured a bowl of popcorn to float among everyone.

Hermione cleared her voice and read out in an announcer's tone, "Alright so it was the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" There was a light applause. "The Gryffindor line-up goes: Oliver Wood for Keeper, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson for Chasers, Fred and George Weasley for Beaters, and of course the youngest Seeker in a century HARRY POTTER!" Here there were full blown cheers from Lily and Marauders. "The quaffle is immediately taken by Johnson who passes to Spinnet. Spinnet attempts to pass back to Johnson but it's intercepted but Slytherin captain Flint, he aims for the goal….." Hermione mentally counted three in her head, the excitement in the room was tangible. You could hear James muttering 'come on, come on'. "Saved by the Gryffindor Keeper!"

"YES!"

"Bell with the quaffle, dives around Flint, but is hit in the back of the head with a bludger." Everyone groaned and Hermione grinned, no wonder Lee loved this job so much you could really get a feel for the emotional climate of the game. "Slytherin in possession, Chaser Adrian Pucey with the quaffle but is blocked by a bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins." Sirius bounced in his seat and let out a particularly loud whoop that silenced the room. Still laughing Hermione moved on, "Johnson back in possession, she dodges a bludger and heading toward Slytherin's end, the Keeper dives and MISSES! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Cheers went around the room again. "Harry dodges a bludger as Slytherin takes the quaffle," The room's tension built as the first mention Harry somehow signals his participation in the game. "Pucey with the quaffle, ducks two bludgers, the Weasley twins, and Bell, but dropped the quaffle as the Snitch passed his head. Harry and the Slytherin seeker dive together going after the Snitch. The chasers are immobile as they watch the first attempt. Harry is almost there when he is deliberately blocked by Flint." Hermione resisted the urge to cover her ears as the word 'FOUL' bounced off the walls of the living room. "Madam Hooch calls a foul and Gryffindor puts it away no problem and they begin play again. Harry dodges another bludger. Now I here I have to stop commentary because no one noticed it at first but Harry's broom began to buck."

"WHAT?" was now the word bouncing off the walls.

"And no one noticed?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Well I'm guessing everyone's attention was on the game because Slytherin had just scored." Despite hearing that Harry's broomstick was malfunctioning, they still spared a grimace at the Slytherin goal. "It became pretty obvious that something else was going on. The broom just kept bucking, and bucking until Harry was hanging on by one hand about to fall." Lily's eyes went round.

"Nothing but a powerful jinx could harm a broom though," said McGonagall. She felt in a way responsible for Harry being there in the first place even though it hadn't happened yet.

"I knew that, that's why I used Hagrid's binoculars to scan the crowd. I saw Snape looking straight at Harry, muttering, and not blinking."

"THAT GIT IS CURSING HARRY'S BROOM!" James roared. Lily flinched; she couldn't help but pray there was an alternate explanation to all of this.

"That's why I ran off to try and stop him. I pelted through the stands, even knocking Professor Quirrell in the head, to try and get to him. I got to Snape and lit his robes on fire."

Remus smirked, "That's one way of distracting him."

Sirius nodded his approval, "Good one Kitten!"

"He deserved it," muttered James tersely, still too upset to be amused at anything.

"Well, after I was done, Harry was able to get back on and landed." There was relieved sigh at Harry being back on firm ground. "For a moment it looked like he was going to be sick but instead he coughed up something rather strange."

"What was it?" asked Remus although Sirius looked like he would rather not know.

Hermione giggled, "It was the Snitch! It was still a legal catch so..." she changed back into her announcer's voice, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" There was cheering from every person in the room. Hermione got up too and stretched, "I think we should take a break here." Everyone agreed.


	4. Conversations with the Past

**Chapter 3 – Conversations with the Past**

The professors had flooed back to Hogwarts to check on things and everyone was in the kitchen making lunch except Hermione who stood by the bay window looking out but not paying attention. She had in her hand a photograph she was going to show everyone of Harry, Ron, and herself right after the Quidditch match. She had watched the small family and it made her ache for her own boys so much. She missed them, she hoped to god that they would get their friendship in the new timeline. Just then Lily came up behind Hermione and tapped her shoulder, "Hey, lunch is ready if you're hungry. Hermione, what's wrong?" Lily just realized the girl had tears in her eyes.

"This," Hermione handed Lily the photo. Lily looked and immediately recognized her son who was a carbon copy of James especially with his Quidditch robes on with a red-haired boy on the left and girl with curly hair on the right.

"So this is you three?" Lily smiled a little.

"Yes. Right after the Quidditch match I was telling you about. I was going to show you after the professors left but I needed a moment. I just miss them so much." Fresh tears came down Hermione's cheeks and she gave Lily a watery smile, "Seeing you with James, Sirius, and Remus really reminds of all the times I was like that with them. I just hope our friendship survives this."

"Why wouldn't it?" Lily frowned.

Hermione flicked away her tears, "Professor McGonagall could only assure me that no deaths or serious negative consequences will come of this however things like our friendships are up in the air. What is meant to happen will happen. If I succeed, I might not even remember this. You, the marauders, and the professors will be the only ones who know."

"We can make sure you're at least acquainted with one another." Lily said confidently. Like hell she was going to let true friends like these get torn apart for the war.

"I guess…" said Hermione quietly. For the first time letting her fears come out. She didn't want to lose what she had with Harry.

"Look Hermione," Lily tilted the girl's face to meet her square in the eye, "You need to have faith that your friendship and your love. Things will work out only if you believe they will." Hermione nodded and hugged Lily. Lily wrapped her arms gently around the young girl who was prepared to give up her world as she knew it for the safety and happiness of others.

"What's going on in here?" Remus walked into the room as the two women broke apart.

"Nothing Remus, just a little heart to heart," Lily beamed and held the picture for the werewolf to see, "look what Hermione showed me."

"Is this you guys?" Remus looked happily at the portrait. "Mya you were adorable," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anything in particular you needed Remus?"

"Actually I came looking for you and Lily, James and Sirius are too busy stuffing their faces."

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes, "Typical. Come on Mya before there is no food left and believe me it's happened before."

"Um Lily, I was hoping to freshen up a little before I eat. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. In fact where are you staying?"

Hermione hadn't thought of that. "Oh. Well I guess I haven't really given it much thought… I could..."

"Stay with us." Lily finished her sentence with a look that said 'you dare not argue'.

Hermione had to try, "I don't want to impose on you."

"It's fine Mya. It would make more sense for you to stay considering what you have to do. The less people that know you're here the better no?"

Hermione sighed defeated, "You're right; I'll go grab my stuff." She snatched up her beaded bag and at the questioning stares from Lily and Remus she winked and added, "Undetectable Extension Charm."

"Nice," they said together.

Lily showed Hermione to the staircase. "The guest bedroom is the last door on your left hand side. Right across from the nursery. It has a bathroom attached and a dresser you can put your things in. Take your time and get comfortable; I'll save you a plate from the feeding frenzy." Lily left with smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. Hermione made her way to the room and stopped in front of the nursery. Trying not to think about who was going to be here in just a short time she took a couple tentative steps in and looked around. The nursery was a beautiful cross between muggle and wizard. There was an old-fashioned jack-in-the-box on a shelf on a shelf next to a set of live toy soldiers. The mobile was quidditch themed with Snitches yet there was a star night light plugged into the wall. Hermione left the room as quietly as she had come.

Feeling refreshed from her shower and having a change of clothes on her back, Hermione came down the stairs to see everyone cooing over the picture from the Quidditch. "Looks like Mya was right, Harry was midget just like his dad." Sirius was saying.

"OI! You've cracked enough jokes about my genetics at my expense; you don't need to start on my son as well."

"I still can't get over it," said Remus, "He looks EXACTLY like James except for the eyes, he has..."

"Lily's eyes." Hermione finished as she strolled into the living room. "You have no idea how often Harry has heard that. Hagrid was the first and it hasn't stopped and he's 18 in my world."

"He isn't tired of yet?" Lily asked.

"Tired hearing about his parents and how he is like them? Never. Tired of hearing the same comment over and over again? Gods yes."

"The professors should be back in half an hour. Just enough time for a little talk with our little time traveler." Sirius lent forward with a mischievous look on his face.

"Depends on what you want to know," Hermione warily responded.

"So earlier you mentioned this Ginny girl… perhaps you would oblige in being a little more enlightening?" James asked lightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You'll get to find out everything in time but Ginny is Ron's younger sister and before you ask yes she is a redhead."

Sirius whistled, "His best mate's sister, gutsy move there."

"She is a redhead," said James as if that closed the issue.

He was drinking some lemonade when he heard Lily call out, "James darling I'm thinking of going bleach blonde like Malfoy's and..."

"WHAT!" He spat out his drink and hiccoughed only to see his wife and best friends dying of laughter. "Lily you know I love you no matter what your hair color but please don't give me a heart attack like that."

"Awww sweetie," Lily got up to sit on James's chair arm and dropped a kiss on his head. "The heart attack will come if I actually do it." James stared horror struck at Lily as the whole room tried to stifle their chuckles.

"OK I've got a question," said Remus.

"What is it?" asked Hermione still in a buoyant mood.

"I'm not sure I want to know but I have to ask anyway. How bad is the second war?"

The happiness ebbed from Hermione. The question has sharply reminded her of her purpose here. "Terrible. The only thing we had on our side was an early warning but then the ministry wasn't cooperating with us which only helped the dark side. In short it was nightmare, that many of us would not be sorry to forget."

Everyone turned solemn at the news. Lily said quietly, "At least we can avoid it. It doesn't need to happen or happen that way otherwise you wouldn't be here right?"

"Yes. I cannot guarantee a stop to the second war but we can help better the circumstances if nothing else."

"Well that's something," murmured Sirius. Just then the fire blazed green and the Professors stepped out. Everyone roused themselves to listen to the story. They were ready to begin again.


	5. First Year Part 2

**Chapter 4 – First Year Part 2**

"So where was I," Hermione quickly skimmed through her notes to find her place. "Oh found it. Okay then. After the match we went to back to Hagrid's hut for tea. We told Hagrid our suspicions about Snape and he tried to say it was impossible. Then Harry told Hagrid about seeing him trying to get past that dog on Halloween. We were sidetracked however to find out that it was one of Hagrid's pets, named Fluffy."

"He named a Cerberus fluffy?" asked all three marauders and Lily in unison.

"Yep. He 'bought him from a Greek chappie he met in the pub las' year'." The only sounds that could be heard were the exasperated slaps of palms against their owners' faces. Wait till they hear about Norbert, Aragog, Buckbeak, the Skrewts and Grawp, Hermione mentally snorted. "Anyway, Harry then questioned Hagrid on what Fluffy was guarding and Hagrid said that was between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

Dumbledore immediately perked up and all eyes went to him. The old professor was aware of everyone's scrutiny but ignored them. So THAT was what the dog was guarding! Suddenly everything made sense then cold dread flooded him as he realized who wanted it and why. "Please continue Ms. Granger," murmured Albus. The others, especially James and Lily, looked like they wanted to question him but knew from experience if the professor didn't tell them he wasn't going to say.

Hermione looked unsurprised by Albus' lack of response, "Obviously Harry latched on to that fact and we began to research Flamel. We didn't know precisely where to look and we didn't want to ask Madam Pince to avoid arousing suspicion."

"Good instincts," commented Remus.

"Thanks Remus. That being said we combed through the library but couldn't find a trace of him. Christmas came and I left Ron and Harry to continue the search without me."

"You really thought they would do it?" asked Lily wryly.

"Hey I was eleven. I'm wiser to the inner workings of the male mind now. But yes I hoped they would. Well over the holidays Harry had fun with Ron and his brothers. Then on Christmas morning they opened their presents. Harry was shocked that he got any."

Lily and James sighed sadly. Lily just had to ask though. "What did the Dursleys give him?"

"Fifty pence... Harry ended up giving it to Ron who was fascinated by the money. Harry had other presents though."

"Oh good! What did he get?" Lily looked marginally happier that her son at least got some decent presents.

"A box of chocolate frogs from me, a flute from Hagrid, and mincemeat pies, fudge, and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. His last present was by far the best though."

"What was it?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"A long silver cloak."

"A long silver cloak…" murmured James wonderingly, his eyes going wide. Remus and Sirius mirrored his expression. Was it possible?

Hermione caught the look and a tiny smile played on her lips. "Yes, oh and it just so happened that it could make the wearer invisible." She said offhandedly. A cheer went up from the marauders.

"He got my cloak!" To say James was excited would be a complete understatement. He was ecstatic! Lily was caught between being just as thrilled as James about Harry getting the heirloom but disapproving because all the mischief that was now possible for her son. Oh well, she thought with an internal shrug, he would've gotten it anyway. She settled for being happy.

"Alright alright calm down," called Hermione. "With the cloak he found an unsigned note explaining that the cloak belonged to James and the parting line 'Use It Well'."

"Oh I bet he does." Remus said mischievously.

You have no idea, thought Hermione. "Yes well he decided to use the cloak by himself that night."

"He's barely had it for 24 hours and he's already sneaking out!" groaned Lily. James tried to look upset and failed magnificently. Remus and Sirius had no such problem openly displaying their approval, bumping fists gleefully.

"He decided to go to the restricted section of the library to research Flamel." Hermione explained.

"Awe Prongslet! The library of all places!" Sirius whined. He had been hoping for something a little more exciting and marauder-ish.

"Relax Padfoot, let him start small. He'll get a feel for the cloak. Learn to walk before you run," said Remus tongue in cheek. Sirius scowled and shot a glare at James who coughed into his hand to hide a laugh.

"Mind filling in the blanks boys?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing Lilykins, just thinking about the first time Paddy here used the cloak." James answered sweetly while ignoring his best friend who was now shooting daggers with his eyes.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

Remus looked all too happy to tell the story and overlooked his own daggers to answer. "We started using the cloak at eleven too. Now I'm sure you realize that the cloak is for a full grown man. Sirius, when he was eleven, hadn't hit his growth spurt yet so he was quite small; only had an inch or two above James. That being said, the first time Padfoot put on the cloak is was less like wearing a cloak and more like a child who pretends to be a ghost by throwing a large sheet over his head."

"Oh dear…" said Lily sensing where this was going.

"Well you see Sirius wanted to get something to eat from the kitchens and the rest of us didn't so after swearing on his life the safe return of James's prized possession he took off. He got to the kitchens okay but on the way back he 'ran' into a bit of trouble, otherwise known as Filch."

"He bumped into Filch!" cried Lily.

"Literally," supplied James now taking up the tale, "He wasn't paying attention ("Damn éclair," muttered Sirius) and near knocked Filch off his feet. Obviously Filch freaked and tried snatching whoever it was so Sirius decided to run for it. He got so far as the corridor that leads to the Fat Lady when he tripped over the cloak and fell right into the suits of armor." The group laughed.

"So Kitten what happened with Harry?" called Sirius loudly.

"Well he got to the library alright and went to the restricted section. But he was startled by one of the books screaming and dropped his lantern which alerted Filch. He ran from the library and nearly ran into Filch who was then joined by Professor Snape."

"Oh this can't be good," murmured James.

"Actually he managed to evade them and ducked into a nearby classroom." Hermione had to stop here. She knew retelling this part of the story would be torture for James and Lily but it was important for later on so she had to keep going. "Inside the classroom was a gigantic mirror."

"A mirror?" Remus asked. Why on earth would there be a mirror inside an abandoned classroom?

"Yes. Harry stepped forward to look into it and was shocked to see people standing around him but when he looked around the room there was no one there. He quickly realized that these people existed inside the mirror."

"Inside the mirror?" repeated Lily with raised eyebrows

"Yes, and then saw the people somewhat resembled him." Hermione took a deep breath and went forward, "Closest to him, there was woman was bright red hair and green eyes just like his and a man with round glasses and messy black hair. He was seeing his family for the first time in his life."

Lily covered her mouth with her hand and leaned into James. It took everything they had not to break down at the sudden reminder that their baby boy wasn't going to know them. The child they so dearly loved was going to be eleven before he even knew what they looked like. They'd never see his first quidditch victory or the first time he boarded the train. The world that they were attempting to build for him filled with love was going to crumble because of some psychopath with a superiority complex. "Just keep going Kitten," said Sirius lowly.

"Well Harry was very excited to see them but he was afraid of getting caught so he went back to the dormitory and told Ron everything. They decided to go again so Ron could see for himself but when they reached the mirror Ron only saw himself as Quidditch captain and head boy. They fought a little and then went back. Harry went again a third night and met with Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained that the mirror was known as the mirror of erised and shows the looker's deepest, most desperate desires. He told him that the mirror was going to be moved and warned Harry not to go looking for the mirror ever again."

"Oh good," murmured Lily. She did not like the sound of this mirror one little bit.

"In the following weeks Harry tried his best to keep his mind off the mirror, Quidditch being one of the main distractions. We were shocked to find Snape was refereeing the next match."

"But he'll be biased!" cried the Quidditch fanatics aka the marauders.

"Well at the same time Harry was telling us Neville came in having had the Leg Locker curse performed on him. Malfoy had cast it and after I took the spell off Harry tried to cheer him up with a chocolate frog and Neville gave Harry the card. It was Dumbledore and on the back was a note about Nicholas Flamel. That's when we realized he was an alchemist and then I remembered I had a book on him and we discovered the legend of the Philosopher's Stone."

"That sounds familiar," Remus tried to remember if he had ever read up on the stone and what it was about.

"Basically the stone can turn any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life which make the drinker..."

"Immortal." Remus grimly finished for her, remembering the story himself.

"Yes, at any rate our first concern was the match with Snape. But it really didn't need to be because Harry caught the Snitch in less than five minutes... literally. It's still the fastest catch on record."

"Nice job Harry," said James ruffling the baby's hair.

"After the match Harry saw and overheard Snape and Quirrell talking at the edge of the woods. The conversation made it seem as if Snape was threatening Quirrell about the stone. We thought that Snape was trying to get the stone but needed to break the enchantments first. But he seemed to be holding up. Then we got another distraction." Hermione grimaced, "We were studying in the library when we saw Hagrid in there."

"Since when does Hagrid go to the library?"

"Well Ron checked what section he was in and it was about dragons. Well we went to down to his hut to speak with him. After some careful flattery on my part we managed to find out who had a hand in guarding the stone. Hagrid with fluffy, then Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Quirrell, McGonagall, and Dumbledore of course. That was when we noticed the dragon's egg."

"But he lives in a wooden house!" Lily was shocked.

"That's what I said. But he wouldn't listen. He had gotten the egg from someone he met at the pub. He was looking after it in his fireplace, then the egg hatched. We were there but unfortunately Malfoy overheard us talking about it and followed us to the cabin and saw the dragon too. We tried to convince Hagrid to let him go but Hagrid said it would die because it was so young. In the meantime he named the dragon Norbert and tried training him." Different expressions of exasperation could be heard at this point. "In the end, we sent a letter to Ron's brother Charlie who replied that he would glad to take the dragon but not for few weeks. Then one day Ron was bitten by Norbert and had to go to the hospital wing. It was there that Malfoy visited to goad Ron about the dragon."

"How very Slytherin of you cousin," said Sirius scathingly.

"His excuse was that he wanted to borrow a book and took the book that had Charlie's letter in it and so found out about the plan. But we had no choice but to go through with it anyway. So we got Norbert from Hagrid and took him to the Astronomy tower and met with Charlie's friends who were going to take him. We were caught by Filch on the way back down because we had forgotten the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower. Malfoy was also caught sneaking out and unfortunately Neville as well. Obviously McGonagall wouldn't believe the story about the dragon so we lost fifty points each and received detention."

"150 points in one go?!" James exclaimed. "That was... is going be... a little much, don't you think Minnie?"

"I have to punish rule-breaking but I think I should fact check my students' stories more often."

"Believe we would've rather you take more points away than have a detention like that again. You see detention was to help Hagrid with some work in the Forbidden Forest."

"How could they let small children in there," Lily glared at the professors.

"Well to be fair," said Hermione, "It would have been alright under normal circumstances but as you know this year was far from normal. Hagrid wanted us to help him find an injured unicorn. Apparently something strange was lurking in the forest that was attacking them."

"I bet my cousin was scared," said Sirius.

"Terrified might be the better. He threatened to go to his father about it. He kept on talking about werewolves." Remus long since accustomed to wizarding beliefs only shook his head while the others laughed.

"Anyway we ventured in the forest and found a small patch of the unicorn's blood. Hagrid split us into groups to go a look for it. Malfoy was originally paired with Neville but because he scared him, Harry took his place. The two of them found the unicorn and the creature was there, drinking its blood. Malfoy ran away but Harry's scar really started to pain him so much so that he couldn't move. But before the creature could attack a centaur named Firenze chased him off. Firenze allowed Harry to ride on his back and he took him back to Hagrid."

"Wow. Centaurs never let anyone ride on their backs," said Remus.

"Firenze is a far more open-minded centaur. During the ride Firenze and Harry discussed the creature. Firenze explained that unicorn blood only gives the drinker a half-life or a cursed life. Harry wanted to know who would choose that way of life to which Firenze responded what if they needed to live just long enough to drink something else."

"The Elixir of Life," said Dumbledore gravely.

"So that thing in the woods… the creature… was… him?" Remus asked horrified.

"Yes," Hermione still got chills just thinking about how close they all had been.

"Harry was literally feet away from the half dead remains of Voldemort." Lily looked like she was going to be sick.

"Well we didn't think about it too much because we had exams. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. Then after our history of magic test it hit him. He ran off to Hagrid's with myself and Ron trying to keep up with him. He explained on the way that it was odd that the one thing Hagrid wants most, a dragon's egg, just happens to be someone's pocket and they find Hagrid of all people. We found Hagrid and Harry asked him about the stranger and Hagrid said he didn't what he looked like because he kept his hood on. Apparently the stranger kept buying him drinks and questioned him about the animals he worked with. Hagrid mentioned Fluffy and revealed that he told the stranger how to put Fluffy sleep." The marauders looked disgusted and revolted that the very tactic they joked was being used this way.

"Please tell me you went to a teacher," Lily all but begged.

Hermione threw McGonagall an apologetic look, "We did, we tried to go to Dumbledore but McGonagall found us and told us that Dumbledore received an owl from the ministry and left. Then we told her about our suspicions but she told that the stone was well guarded and to forget about it. Obviously we didn't, Harry sent me to stand guard at the staff room for Snape while he and Ron went to the third floor corridor. McGonagall caught them and sent them to common room and Snape found me, I said I was waiting for Flitwick and went and got him. Harry decided to go down the trapdoor that night and Ron and I decided to go with him. We snuck out that night and ran into Neville. He tried to stop us and I had to put a body bind on him. We got to the trapdoor and saw a harp which meant that someone had already gone down. We played the flute Hagrid gave Harry to put Fluffy to sleep. We fell through the door and landed on Devil's Snare. I managed to pull free but freaked out because 'there was no wood' to light a fire." Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you witch or what woman?" Sirius demanded laughing.

"Look I was eleven, I panicked okay! I'll like to see you do it better." Hermione's anger was belied by her mouth twitching. "Anyway, I lit a fire and the boys got free. We next came to room filled with hundreds of flying keys, the three of us worked to together to catch the right and moved on to the next room.

"Seeker skills in action," announced James.

"Inside the room was a giant chessboard, we joined the black pieces to play our way across the room. Ron directed us because he was the best at chess and we won only because Ron had to sacrifice himself first."

"Was he alright?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, he was just knocked out. The next chamber had a huge troll inside but luckily it was knocked out so we didn't have to face it. The next place had a table with a series of bottles on it and a riddle to solve."

"Logic. Sounds like Severus' handiwork." Oh how he loved riddles. Lily had a small smile at the thought of a vestige of the boy she grew up with. Maybe deep down the Sev I knew still exists, the idea was somewhat heartening.

"It was. Fire appeared at both doors and the riddle said that there was potion to take us back out and one to take us forward. I worked out the riddle but there was only enough potion for one person to enter the next room which housed the stone. Harry sent me back to get Ron and contact Dumbledore. I left him and he went into the room by himself." Hermione paused here. "Harry walked into the final chamber and saw Quirrell standing there."

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"Yes Quirrell, he told Harry that it was really him behind everything that had happened. If you remember he was in Diagon Alley that day, he was the one who let in the troll as a diversion, he was jinxing Harry broom but remember I knocked into him so that's how the spell was broken..."

"Oh dear god!" Lily and McGonagall placed their hands over their mouths. The men even Dumbledore looked rather pale.

James swallowed, "And Snape?"

"He explained that Snape was trying to stop him the whole time, save Harry and that Snape was only mean to Harry because of James." James looked saddened. "So the obstacle of that room was the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell couldn't figure out how to get the stone from it until a disembodied voice said to use Harry." James clasped Lily's hand in anxiety. "Harry was forced to look into the mirror but instead of you he saw himself with stone and suddenly felt the stone in his pocket. He tried to lie but the voice seemed to know and said he wanted to speak to him."

"But if it's a disembodied voice..." Sirius began.

"Well that's what Harry thought at first but the voice was indeed coming from somewhere. Quirrell took off his turban and revealed that Lord Voldemort had possessed him and his face was in the back of his head." If everyone had been pale before now they were green and wore similar expressions of revulsion. "He had been the one drinking the unicorn's blood but to really come back he needed the stone. He asked Harry for it and when Harry refused he ordered Quirrell to attack." James now wrapped his arm around Lily who looked like she was going to fall to pieces. Sirius was shaking even with Remus's hand on his shoulder. Hermione looked around the room and wanted to get through this as quickly as possible to spare them. "But as soon as Quirrell touched him, his hands burned like they were being scorched. He tried to kill Harry with magic but Harry ran forward and put his hands on Quirrell's face and burnt him. But the effort was proving too much for Harry and he passed out. When he awoke he was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was there." There was collective sigh of relief that he made it out relatively unharmed. Sirius flopped backwards with his hands on his face while Remus raked his fingers through his sandy hair. James fell so far forward that his head was almost between his knees as Lily sent up a small prayer of thanks. Hermione just continued without asking, she knew they were listening.

"He explained to Harry that Quirrell couldn't touch because of Lily's love sacrifice charm and that Voldemort was still alive and out there but very weak. He told Harry the stone had been destroyed and that the whole school knows what happened. Hagrid visited him too; poor Hagrid was distraught and kept blaming himself for what happened. He gave Harry a photo album with pictures of you." Everyone grew solemn at that and Hermione hoped the last bit of this story would cheer them up. "But the year wasn't over yet, still time for a little more fun." Everyone perked up hoping to hear something good. "The final feast was the best; it looked like Slytherin was going to win the house cup."

"How is that the best?" James asked shocked,

"I said looked like didn't I? Dumbledore decided to give out some final points. First to Ron 'for the finest chess game Hogwarts had ever seen' fifty points. Then me, 'for the use of cool logic in the face of fire', 50 points. Then Harry, 'for outstanding courage' 60 points which tied us with Slytherin."

"Awww Dumbledore!" moaned Sirius, "You couldn't have given out one more point!" Albus chuckled but said nothing.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet. I quote 'it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but even more so to your friends' therefore Neville was awarded ten points. So Gryffindor won the house cup and broke Slytherin's winning streak." The group cheered, McGonagall clasped her hands together delightedly, and Dumbledore chuckled merrily. Hermione called over the noise, "That concludes Harry's first year." This was greeted by an even bigger cheer. Until they started again, they were going to listen to Harry and focus on him making it out safely. They would hold on to that, no matter what they were told next.


	6. Dinner With The Marauders

Chapter 5 - Dinner With The Marauders

"You know we may be able to get through second year tonight and save some time," commented Hermione.

"Good," said Sirius. "The faster we finish the faster we can start planning how to fix it."

"Well then perhaps we should have dinner now. Professors will you be joining us?" Lily asked.

"As lovely as that sounds I'm afraid I have to decline, I must return to Hogwarts." Albus stood up and strode over to the fireplace. He turned inquiringly to Professor McGonagall who expressed the same sentiment and joined him.

After they had left, Lily turned to the others, "Well if you want dinner on time you're going to have to pitch in. I'll go get Harry up." Hermione moved to follow the rest into the kitchen when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was James. "Just a second Mya may I have a word with you?" Hermione nodded and the pair walked back into the living room.

"What is it James?" She asked although she had feeling she knew what it was.

"Sirius," she was right, "When do we find out about him?"

"In Harry's third year so by tomorrow you'll know everything," Hermione mentally cringed at just the thought of their reactions.

James knew he was pushing his luck but he had to know, "How bad?"

Hermione contemplated dodging the question but the look on James' face made her think better of it, "Bad. James I won't lie to you, Harry's years at Hogwarts are not going to be easy for you to hear. You've just gotten a taste of it. But that year in particular I know is going to be hard for you but I can't tell you anything and quite frankly there isn't anything that I could tell you that will make it any easier. Just hold on to the fact that you could change it for the better."

Unbeknownst to them, Sirius was listening to every word. He would definitely change things if he had anything to say about it. But what happened? He leaned back on the wall, staring the ceiling. He turned his head towards the kitchen door, he could see Lily and Remus bustling around. Did he seek revenge for whoever had brought an end to this and Lily and James' lives. But that would mean he actually knew the bastard that did it. He remembered Dumbledore mentioning a spy in the Order, so it's likely that would be the person who would betray them. But that still came back to the question of whom, well he would know by tomorrow. He sucked in a breath and rearranged his features in a happy face. He walked into the living room and called out, "What are you two doing in here?"

James smiled at his best mate, "Just talking Padfoot. Come on lets go get something to eat." He clapped the animagus on the back and left the living room with Hermione following

"So anything interesting for the next year Mya?" Remus asked as they dug into dinner. 

"Well you finally get to meet Ginny if you count that as interesting," she said knowing full well they did.

"Oh good, so what is she like?" James questioned.

"She is a year younger than us so this is her first year at Hogwarts and has a huge crush on Harry. She couldn't speak a word in his presence and had a knack for dropping things around him." Hermione remembered amused.

"Oooh a fan girl." James was excited now.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes James we all know how much you enjoyed your 'fan girls'."

"James had fan girls?" Hermione speared a piece of broccoli while looking at Lily but it was Remus who answered.

"Oh yes. He was one of the finest chasers in school and Quidditch captain to boot. Lily remember Claudia Stevens?"

Lily grimaced, "Hard to forget the girl who flashed James during a game."

Sirius let out a guffaw, "I swear he nearly fell out of the air."

"I nearly did too," James put in dryly. "But what about you Pads? Remember Rebecca Pinewood?"

"Ah yes," Sirius beamed reminiscently, "She asked me sign her hip with lipstick after we won the cup in fourth year."

"Nah mate, that was Jessica Lansbury. Rebecca was the one who sent you that sent you that naughty valentine that blew heart kisses." James reminded him.

"Oh right, well that's still nothing on Remus," he ruffled the werewolf's hair affectionately.

"Wait Remus? I thought he was the good one." Hermione looked startled to hear this about her former professor.

"So did I for that matter," Lily's eyes bounced to all the men at the table.

"The good one? Ha! Remus was just quieter about his go-arounds that's all." The women stared at Remus who was trying to look anywhere but at them.

"Remy, remember Ms. Amy Bennett?" Sirius asked. 

Remus replied with a barely audible "Yes."

James chuckled, "You mean the one that snuck into Remus's bed on Halloween?"

"I keep telling you nothing happened!" Remus cried in his defense.

"Yes well, all we know is that she didn't leave until the next morning and judging by the hickey on her neck, you weren't doing homework." Remus having no comeback for this fell silent while his best friends shook with laughter. Hermione and Lily exchanged a shocked glance which quickly dissolved into the giggles that made the men laugh harder. Remus soon gave up and laughed too. Just then little Harry yawned wide and made a noise that brought the adults' attention to him.

"I guess it's someone's bedtime," Lily moved to get up but Hermione stopped her.

"Lily you haven't finished eating yet and I'm done, I'll take him up." Hermione did her best to imitate the 'you-dare-not-argue' look.

"Are you sure Hermione? He needs to be changed too."

"Positive, you eat. Come on Harry," She picked up the baby, who gurgled sleepily.

Lily relented, "Okay pajamas are in the top dresser drawer and diapers are on the tray next to the changing table."

"Got it, see you in a minute," she took the baby upstairs and into the nursery. Thank god for Teddy, she thought as she changed his diaper. She had helped Harry look after his godson and had gotten plenty of practice. Once she was done, Harry didn't look quite ready to sleep yet so she sat in the rocking chair with him and rocked him softly. "Oh Harry, I hope this plan works." The infant nuzzled his face in her chest, one hand tangled in her hair. Even now Harry was comforting and supporting. "You're right, nothing to worry about now." By this time the baby had fallen asleep. She dropped a light kiss on his forehead and placed him in the crib. She tucked him and turned on the nightlight. As she left the room she flicked off the main lights and right before she closed the door she whispered, "Good night Harry."


	7. Second Year Part One

Chapter 6 - Second Year Part 1

Hermione came downstairs just as the others had finished cleaning up after dinner. "It's time," she announced and the others looked at each other and silently trouped into the living room. They resumed their original seats.

Lily was the first to break the silence, "I contacted the professors, they couldn't get away from the school so they said to go on without them." 

Hermione nodded and swallowed. This was going to be a hard one for her to tell, like she was reliving it all. Hermione cleared her throat, "Okay so the story of Harry's second year starts in the summer while he was with Dursleys. All of Harry's magical possessions were locked away in the cupboard where he used to sleep."

"How is he supposed to do his homework?" demanded Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, he got it done… after a fashion." Hermione added wryly thinking on the incident, "You see Vernon was having some business associates coming over for dinner. The Dursleys didn't want them to know about Harry so he was sent to his room and made to stay there however he had a visitor."

"Who?" chorused the group.

"A house-elf by the name of Dobby." Hermione held back the tears as she thought of the courageous little elf who gave his life for her and her friends.

"Wait a second I know that elf," Sirius said abruptly.

"You know him?" asked James incredulously.

"He works for the Malfoy family, before I ran away from home I had visited the manor once and saw him. Funny little thing but horribly mistreated." Sirius frowned remembering when he saw Lucius kicking the elf for not putting enough wine in his goblet even though said goblet was almost full.

"Well he was waiting for Harry in his room, he said he came to warn Harry about dangers that were about to happen at Hogwarts."

"What was going to happen?" James was on the edge of his seat as was everyone else.

"That's just it, he couldn't say. Every time he tried he was try to hurt himself and act as if he couldn't speak."

"His masters must have forbidden him from revealing anything," Sirius said knowingly.

"Yes well regardless he wanted Harry to swear that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts. Obviously Harry wouldn't so Dobby ran downstairs and dropped pudding on the guests' heads so Harry would get into trouble and wouldn't be allowed to go back."

"I'm thinking the Dursleys didn't take that well," Lily grimaced predicting her sister's reaction.

"No they did not, especially when they found out that Harry didn't tell about not being able to use magic; he had conveniently forgotten to mention that." Hermione smirked even though it had landed her best friend in a lot trouble. The Marauders grinned proudly while Lily shook her head at her sister's foolishness.

"How did they find out?" Remus asked.

"Well obviously, there had been magic performed so the ministry sent an owl to the house."

"But Harry didn't do it!" cried the room.

"True but Dobby had disappeared and there was no way to prove he was there. The magic was registered as Harry's. So, Vernon came up with a scheme. He locked Harry in his room with bars on the windows so that Harry couldn't get out without getting into trouble. They installed a cat flap in door so food could be pushed through." Everyone including Hermione growled at the thought. Hermione continued on, "But he wasn't there long. You see Dobby had been stopping Harry's mail in the hope that it would help discourage him from returning to school. But our friend Ron and his family became concerned when Harry didn't reply so he and his prankster brothers Fred and George took their father's flying car and to rescue him." Hermione had to stop here, just thinking about Fred made her choke up.

"At least someone comes to help him," Lily breathed out, relieved.

"A flying car? Only Arthur would think of something like that," Remus shook his head.

"I wonder what Molly's reaction was?" James mused.

"Well I know her reaction to her sons taking said car and flying it halfway across the country." The marauders winced knowing full well THAT kind of reaction. "It wasn't pretty but they made it out alive and Harry stayed there for the rest of the summer. Sadly for Ginny that had meant a few weeks of embarrassment."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked while the boys smirked.

"She had the unfortunate tendency of losing the ability to speak around Harry and she became quite klutzy in his presence too." Hermione allowed herself snicker knowing she could never do it in front of the redhead.

"Potter men, causing girls to fall over themselves for three generations," James invisibly toasted.

"Oh please," Lily said derisively. She turned back to Hermione, "By the way Mya, this girl sounds an awful like the fan girls."

"I know but Harry loves her." Hermione sighed.

James could see the slight anger in Lily's eyes and asked. "So Harry spent the whole summer with the Weasleys?"

"Yes. In fact, Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived there too so it was decided he would accompany the Weasleys to Diagon Alley. They were traveling by floo something that Harry had never done before so he made a mistake and ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"Oh no." whispered James.

Hermione agreed grimly knowing in detail the dealings of that particular street. "He ended up in Borgin and Burkes just as the Malfoys were walking in. He hid himself in a cabinet and witnessed Lucius selling a number of things to avoid trouble with the ministry."

Sirius snorted, "Of course he would do that."

"Anyway in the alley Harry ran into Hagrid who was buying slug repellent and he helped him out on to the main street."

"Good," Lily breathed out relieved.

"He met up with me and the Weasleys so we all went to Flourish & Blotts to buy our books and we saw that Gilderoy Lockhart was going to be there."

"Why is that important?" Lily asked.

"Well he is a very famous man at the time. He was supposed to have done all these amazing things in the fight against the dark arts. It was said that he took on werewolves and ghouls and vampires and things like that."

"That git? But I remember him, thought he was so good-looking and talented but couldn't charm a bug to fly. No one would believe that rubbish." Remus chuckled. The other marauders and Lily laughed but Hermione stunned the group by turning a deep shade of red.

"Hermione you didn't…" Lily said in shocked gasp.

"Anyway," Hermione said loudly, "it was there that we found out that he was going to be our next defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Good luck," Sirius remarked and Hermione spared him a grimace.

"So then we ran into Malfoys and Lucius was being a jerk to Arthur, pointing out the Weasleys' poverty because some second hand book of Ginny's and calling them 'a disgrace to the name of wizard' so they got into a fight right there in the bookstore. He gave Lucius a bloody lip," At this everyone cheered. "Lucius thrust Ginny her book back her and ran out the place. Nothing happened again until September when we were trying to get on the train. For some reason, Harry and Ron couldn't get through. So they were all by themselves at King's Cross and that was when they decided to take the car to Hogwarts."

"My son flew to Hogwarts! In-a-car!" Lily exclaimed. 

"Yes he did, and when he was almost there the car started to run out of magic."

"Typical, of course," Lily muttered. "Dare I ask how the landing went?"

"They landed in Whomping Willow," Hermione answered.

"JAMES!" Lily roared.

"Love, I'm sure he and Ron were fine because there is more to this story, we are going to change this so he won't be in any danger and I know for a fact that those two are going to be heroes in the common room. This is one for the unwritten history books. Am I right?" James turned to Hermione.

"Hold on, you're jumping ahead a bit. First I should say that yes neither of them was injured but Ron broke his wand. Then they ran into our favorite teacher Professor Snape who took them down to the dungeons and brought McGonagall and Dumbledore. Apparently they had been seen by six muggles."

"Oh god, Harry's warning!" James stopped smiling.

"No he wasn't blamed, he didn't technically enchant the car but they got a detention each and a letter home."

"So wait," Remus spoke, "being out of bed with you and Neville had resulted in losing 150 points and a very dangerous detention and nearly breaking the International Statute of Secrecy got them one detention and a letter home?"

"Yeah it never made much sense to me either but it was one those 'don't argue' scenarios. James yes you were right, they got a hero's welcome when they got back to the dorm."

"Nothing really changes," Sirius chuckled.

"Poor Ron got a howler in the mail the next morning though," Hermione worked hard to keep the amusement out of her voice. The marauders grimaced in sympathy. "So just like last year it was pretty normal in the beginning. I should mention here that Harry had gotten himself a bigger follower than Ginny in the form of a shutterbug named Colin. You want to talk about hero worship, look no further." Hermione smiled sadly remembering. Colin had been at no age to go, maybe he could be one of the people saved.

"Shutterbug? I've never heard of them before." James asked.

"Honey it just means that Colin liked to take pictures," Lily explained.

"Yep, he pretty much had a camera glued to his hands," Hermione confirmed. "Now before you ask Lockhart was a disaster. He thought that it would make an interesting first lesson to unleash a cage full of Cornish pixies and then leave it to us to handle while he hid in his office."

"Didn't he try to help?" Remus was caught between being highly appalled and highly entertained.

"He tried some rubbish spell that I'm pretty sure isn't a spell in the first place." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suppose the trouble gets started during the Gryffindor quidditch practice. The Slytherins were trying to take the pitch from our team. They claimed they needed to train their seeker, Malfoy -"

"So how did he buy his way on with?" Sirius casually asked.

Hermione replied with mock shock, "Oh no Sirius he didn't buy his way on the team, perish the thought. His father donated seven state-of-art racing brooms."

"Typical," Sirius snorted, "In Lucius's time he donated new quidditch balls and got the team tickets to a game."

"Thank goodness our teams are based on pure talent although I wouldn't mind making a donation myself," James mulled, "after Harry gets on the team, of course. I'll have no one say my son bought his way on to the team."

"Well that kind of what I said to them and Malfoy… well… he called me something rather unpleasant." Hermione frowned and Lily gasped.

"He didn't!" Lily exclaimed.

"He did, in front of everyone." Hermione said grimly.

"What did he do?" Sirius asked looking between the two.

Lily's gaze never left Hermione, "He called her a mudblood." The marauders looked murderous whereas Hermione and Lily were having a silent conversation. 

"Anyway Ron tried to curse Malfoy but his wand backfired and slugs started to pour from his mouth."

"I swear that this time around, Ron will have a properly functioning wand and plenty of practice beforehand." Sirius vowed with James and Remus nodding.

"Teach him another hex if you must. Slugs… ugh gross," Lily wrinkled her nose.

James looked at his wife with an awed expression, "Did you just agree to hexing someone?" Lily ignored him and he kept staring at her like he fallen in love all over again.

Hermione ignored him too, "You can say that again. We took him to Hagrid who said the only thing we could do was wait for it stop. On our way back to the common room, McGonagall met with Ron and Harry to give them their detentions. Ron was to clean the trophy room with no magic under Filch's supervision."

"Brutal but doable," James critiqued. Remus and Sirius made conceding gestures.

"And Harry was to spend the evening with Lockhart answering his fan mail."

"Torture," everyone including Lily said in unison.

"Well he tried to switch with Ron but McGonagall wouldn't hear of it. So he went there and had to put up Lockhart's babbling for almost four hours. Towards midnight something strange happened, he heard a voice coming from nowhere."

"Okay am I the only one remembering what happened last time he heard some disembodied voice?" Sirius asked but no one answered.

"The voice was saying something about killing. Lockhart thought he was just over-tired so he sent him to bed and now we enter October. Again a couple weeks of normality until one day after Quidditch practice Harry met up with Nearly Headless Nick who had, yet again, been denied membership to the Headless Hunt."

"He's still trying for that?" Lily shook her head.

"Anyway it had been raining that day so Harry was dripping mud and was spotted by Mrs. Norris who of course went straight to Filch. He hauled Harry to his office and was just about to punish him when he was distracted by a loud crash from above so he ran out and left Harry there. Harry noticed an envelope for a Kwikspell course and that's how he found out Filch is a squib. Then Filch came back in because the crash was Peeves breaking that Vanishing Cabinet, when he saw Harry had seen the letter, he made him get out and swear never to tell anyone."

"You know Prongs I think your son is only student ever to go into Filch's office and get out without punishment even after doing something bad," Sirius commented.

"I think so too," James beamed happily.

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "So Harry bolted out of there and saw Nick again. It turned out that Nick persuaded Peeves to break the cabinet as a diversion."

"YAY NICK!" cried the Marauders.

"So then he asked Harry if he would attend his 500th death day party on Halloween. Harry agreed and myself and Ron went with him."

"What was it like?" Remus asked.

"Cold and creepy. Imagine an entire dungeon full of ghosts listening to musical saws and gliding their mouths through rotten food. Needless to say we left early but as we were coming out, Harry heard the voice again. He ran after it and we came upon something awful."

"What?" everyone asked.

"The hall was flooded and there was Mrs. Norris. Only she had attacked by something. She was as stiff as board and hanging from one of the torch brackets." Hermione shivered, she had never been fond of that cat but that image would stay with her for a while. "Above her was a message written in red paint in big letters, 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." Now everyone was shivering, Hermione felt goose bumps break out over her skin.

"I thought the Chamber was just a legend," said Remus. All eyes went to him, "I read about it in Hogwarts: A History"

"Oh believe me Remus it is very real." Hermione assured him.

"And the monster within?" 

Hermione just nodded at the werewolf, knowing all too well how real that monster was. She continued, "Just then dinner ended, so everyone was in the halls and saw us with the message. Malfoy made the comment, 'You'll be next mudbloods'. Then professors came and we all went to Lockhart's office to examine the cat and give our side of the story. Dumbledore said Mrs. Norris had been petrified but thankfully Professor Sprout was growing mandrakes so they would be able to cure her soon. For our part, we told them everything except the hearing voices bit but Dumbledore let us go. Now nobody knew the legend so we ended up asking Professor Binns and after a fashion he told us. So..."

"Does someone mind enlightening us?" James requested gesturing to himself, Lily, and Sirius who nodded vigorously.

"Well according to the legend, it was created by Slytherin after the founders had built the school and began taking students. Gryffindor and Slytherin apparently had fought because Slytherin wanted to keep magical learning within magical families and so Slytherin left. But before doing so he made a secret chamber unbeknownst to the others and sealed it so none but his one true heir could open it and unleash a monster that would rid the school of all those unworthy to study magic." This pronouncement was greeted with a heavy silence.

"Come to think of it," Sirius spoke, "that story sounds familiar. I think dear old mum used to tell the pureblood friendly version to me and my little brother when we were young."

"Pureblood friendly version?" asked Lily disgustedly.

"Yeah," Sirius's brow became furrowed as he thought back, "I don't remember the specific story... god forbid I actually listened to anything my mother would say... but if memory serves it was more like Slytherin was this wise, valiant man who tried to stand up for the right order of things but was overruled by the stupidity and ignorance of the other founders and was unable to make them see the light. So he had to run for his own safety lest they try to convert him and tarnish his pure and true thoughts and become like that filth loving swine Gryffindor. But such was his power that he left his legacy to be one day taken up by his heir, the prince she called him, and rid the school and this world of the evil, dirty muggles and mudbloods and give rise to the reign of purity as it was meant to be all along." 

"Geez Pads," James said with a sour grimace, "your mum is a piece of work."

Hermione burst out laughing and they all looked at her, questioning her sanity, "Sorry I shouldn't be saying this so early but in my time, Sirius's mum is a portrait so for us she really is a piece of work." Lily, Remus, and James chuckled now understanding the joke but Sirius rubbed his temples.

"You mean to say she found a way to hang around after death?" Hermione threw the dog animagus a sympathetic glance and bobbed her head. Sirius groaned, "We'll never get rid of that bat!"

"It could be worse Siri," Remus tried to soothe his friend, "She could have come back as ghost and then there would have been no way to escape her."

Sirius huffed, "She picked the next best thing." His mouth twitched, "Besides it's impossible for her to come back, to return as a ghost my mother would've had to have possessed a soul." This got a few quiet laughs and Sirius looked mildly cheered so Hermione went on.

"Getting back to the story, now knowing the legend, we checked out the place we found Norris. It was curious; we saw the spiders running in single file out of the castle."

"That's odd," Remus frowned.

"Yes but we'll come back to it. The water had come from a bathroom close to the scene."

"Oh was it who I think it was?" Lily inquired.

"Yep dear old Moaning Myrtle, she was at the death day party but Peeves had been teasing her so she came back and flooded the place. Unfortunately she wasn't paying attention to anything else so we left and ran into Percy who told us off. Back in the common room we tried to figure out who the heir might be. Our first and really only suspect was ..."

"Malfoy," Said the room

"Right but then came the problem of how to find out. I was the one to suggest polyjuice potion."

Sirius gasped and clutched his heart dramatically, "Kitten!" he tried to sound scandalized, "that would be breaking the rules!"

"Of course it would," Hermione replied impishly, "however for that we needed to get the recipe but the book was in the restricted section of the library so we needed a teacher to sign for it."

"Let me guess…" Remus and Lily said together.

"Lockhart. It was really easy but we had to figure out how to get a hold of the ingredients necessary some of which could only be found in Snape's private stores. I said it would be best for me to do that bit."

"First an illegal potion now stealing from a teacher? Kitten, I am shocked." Sirius gaped at the girl who he had pegged as another Lily.

"Desperate times, desperate measures. I guess it was a little more personal for me given that I'm muggleborn and my recent run-ins with blood discrimination. But at any rate, we had our plan. But first was Harry's Quidditch match."

"More commentary Mya?" asked James eagerly.

"Sorry James not this time because from literally the start of the game Harry was being tailed by a rogue bludger."

"You're kidding!" The Quidditch fans cried. Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"But that means someone deliberately tampered with it," Sirius said.

"Good thing McGonagall isn't here," muttered James. "She'd go crazy if she heard someone was trying take out one of her team's members."

Hermione privately agreed, remembering McGonagall's reaction from the stands. It had not been pretty. "Yes well eventually it came to the point where our beaters, the Weasley twins, were flanking him making it impossible for Harry to catch the snitch. Wood called a time out and Harry demanded to be left to deal with the bludger himself rather than call off the match and lose."

"Sounds like something James would say," muttered Lily glowering at her husband who had a sheepish expression on.

Hermione giggled, "In the end, Wood gave in to Harry and let him deal with the bludger on his own. It required some very fancy flying to avoid getting hit and then he spotted the snitch and went after it. Just as his closed on it, the bludger hit his arm and broke it."

"Considering what else could have happened he was very lucky," noted Remus.

"I wouldn't be so sure Remus. You see Harry passed out after he caught the snitch and when he awoke Lockhart was standing over him. Rather than letting Harry go to the hospital wing, he tried to mend the arm himself and ended up removing all the bones from it."

"The idiot removed all the bones from my son's arm!" Lily hissed menacingly.

"What kind of defense teacher is he?" asked Remus incredulously. "I hope you guys get at least one good one."

Hermione hid a smile, "We do, Remus don't worry. Anyway, missing an arm's worth of bones Harry spent the night in the hospital wing re-growing them when he got a visitor."

"Fan girl?" Sirius asked with a wolfish grin, "I know me and James had plenty of those visiting us after hours."

Hermione face-palmed, "Sirius! Harry is only twelve! What were you doing at that age... you know what? Don't answer that. The visitor was Dobby. It turned out that the elf had been responsible for the barrier not letting him and Ron through and the bludger attack. He said he wanted Harry to be sent home so that Harry would not get hurt. Harry deduced that he was talking about the Chamber and questioned Dobby but all he could out of him was that the Chamber had been opened in the past before they were interrupted. The professors came in carrying another victim, this time a human, Colin."

"Oh dear god," Lily gasped through her hand.

"They thought he was sneaking up to see Harry when he was attacked. He tried to take a picture of who or what hurt him but whatever it was fried the film. The next day Harry was released from the hospital wing and he found Ron and me in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom starting the potion. We had overheard the professors discussing what had happened to Colin and decided to start as soon as possible and we chose that bathroom simply because no one ever goes in there."

"Well thought out Mya," complimented Remus. 

"Thanks Remus but there was the small matter of a few key ingredients located in Snape's private stores. The plan was to cause a diversion in class and one of us sneaks into the stores to get the ingredients. Harry set off a Filibuster's firework and launched into Goyle's potion while I slipped out to grab the stuff. Harry was certain Snape knew it was him but really everything worked without a hitch."

"How did it feel Mya?" James smirked, "Getting away with it?"

Hermione turned pink, inwardly flushing, "I would never admit it to Harry and Ron but it was a rush. It was so nerve-wracking when I was in the store room, not knowing if Snape was going to come bursting in. Then when I was finished if the class would have settled down and noticed me, I just felt pure adrenaline coupled with my dislike of Snape and making progress in catching the heir, I was euphoric."

"Ah the joys of rule-breaking," beamed Sirius. All three marauders had a reminiscent gleam in their eyes.

Hermione shook her head fondly, "Anyway at the same time a dueling club was started. Unfortunately Lockhart was the one heading it. At our first meeting, he and Snape were doing a demonstration and Snape beat him flat."

"Probably the only time I would root for Snape," Sirius muttered.

"Then we were partnered to practice disarming only. Snape paired me with this Slytherin girl Millicent Bulstrode and Harry partnered with Malfoy. Needless to say the minute Lockhart told us to start all hell broke loose. Harry and Malfoy had a full blown duel whereas I got into a fist fight with Millicent. So then Snape suggested another demonstration, Malfoy and Harry were chosen, Snape whispered something to Malfoy but Lockhart didn't show Harry anything. Then the duel started and Malfoy conjured a snake which started going after this other student Justin and Harry spoke to it, telling it back off. But for the rest of us it looked he was egging it on and that was the first time we heard Harry speak parseltongue." This pronouncement was met with gasps of shock and bewilderment.

Remus on the other hand became shrewd, "That was the first time you heard it but not the first time he did it?"

"Well no, I didn't bring this up earlier because I thought it would be better now to help understand Harry's point of view versus ours. A couple months before Harry's eleventh birthday the Dursleys and one of Dudley's friends went to the zoo for his cousin's own birthday. They were in the reptile house when Harry began talking to boa constrictor but he honestly didn't realize it. It didn't help that right after he performed some accidental magic, he vanished the glass on the boa's tank letting the boa escape. So Harry chalked it up to accidental magic and thought nothing of it."

"And having never come across another snake, no one would've known," Lily added understandingly.

Hermione nodded, "So now Harry became the object of scrutiny. Everyone thought he was Slytherin's heir. We were in the library when he overheard some Hufflepuffs discussing him, pretty much accusing him of being the attacker. Harry left the library upset and ran into Hagrid who had come to ask the headmaster permission to place some protective charms around his chicken coop because something was killing his roosters. But Harry had to go get his books for his next class so he left Hagrid and found Justin and Nearly Headless Nick petrified in the corridor."

"Oh my poor son," Lily looked almost tearful, "things are going to be unbearable for him now." James looped his arm around her. 

"Well Peeves found him so it wasn't long before the halls were swamped again. McGonagall had no choice but to take Harry to see Dumbledore. There he met Fawkes the phoenix. Fortunately Dumbledore didn't believe for a second that Harry was behind these attacks however unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the rest of the school. The Weasley twin were of some comfort to Harry, making the whole thing seem like a big joke which included walking in front him shouting something like 'make way for the heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through', They even... " Hermione giggled, "pretended to try ward Harry off with a piece of garlic." The others gave low chuckles. "Christmas came around and the polyjuice potion was ready. We had to make another plan to obtain the hairs we needed. Harry and Ron were going to take Crabbe and Goyle's hairs because they were his best friends and I was going to be Millicent Bulstrode who had gone home for the holidays, I got some hairs off her robes from the dueling club. The boys had some work to do, they placed these cupcakes that I had filled with a sleeping draft where the two Slytherins would find them. After that, they hid them in the broom closet and took their shoes and hairs. Back in the bathroom, we split the potion, added the hairs, and went into separate cubicles to drink it. Harry and Ron's transformations went perfectly but something went wrong with mine so I told them to go on without me before our time ran out. They wanted to argue but we only had an hour so they went ahead. They went to the dungeons where Malfoy found them and took them to the common room. They had to put up with Malfoy bashing the Weasleys, Colin, and Harry before finally getting on to the topic of the chamber. He clearly said he didn't know anything about but Lucius did. Apparently Malfoy's father had warned him not to interfere and keep his nose clean. The only thing he did tell his son was that last time, someone had died and Malfoy…" Hermione took a deep breath, Malfoy was somewhat reformed in her time but it didn't change how much it hurt her when she found out about this. "Malfoy said he was hoping it was me." The silence was heavy and you could feel the tension rolling off the marauders who were seething in fury. No one spoke word but Lily stood up and left the room, James followed.

Sirius stood and went over to Hermione and pulled her close, "I'm so sorry Kitten," he said softly.

Hermione allowed herself to receive his comfort, "It's all over and done Sirius." Hermione pulled away and looked up at the animagus, "Is Lily going to be okay?"

Sirius sighed, "Don't know, Lily is no stranger to receiving death threats herself so I guess this hit close to home for her."

"Lily received death threats?" Hermione asked shocked,

"Yes I did," Lily appeared again, holding James's hand, "Being a talented muggleborn witch, I too defied the pureblood ideology. Obviously I would never join the dark side so there are quite a few who wouldn't mind seeing me dead. Then I married a pureblood and things only got worse. I just thought that seeing as how Voldemort is supposed to be dead in some capacity in your time, such things would be gone. Clearly I thought wrong." Lily resumed her place, as did James and Sirius. "Just go on with the story Mya."

Hermione nodded, "Well at that point the potion started to wear off so the guys had to get out of there and they barely made it back to the bathroom in time. However my potion didn't wear off, turns out it wasn't human hair I pulled off of Millicent's robes, it was cat hair. I had been turned into a cat."

"Well it could have been much worse," James pointed out.

"True, but I did need to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing." Hermione decided to stop here. "I think it's time for a short break."


	8. Breather

Chapter 7 - Breather

Hermione got up stretched, "I think I could do with a late night snack."

"Me too," Lily agreed. Both women went into the kitchen, Hermione leaned on the counter while Lily made tea and got out some biscuits. "I suppose I should make some for my boys too."

"They ate quite a lot at dinner, are you sure they're going to be hungry?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "They're always hungry Mya."

"I'm sorry about earlier, with the death threat all." Hermione bit her lip.

Lily waved her hand dismissively, "You didn't know. Besides I'd rather we have all the details so we get a better picture of what we're dealing with."

"Yes but that line wasn't important," Hermione was still ashamed of herself.

"Don't be so sure Mya," Lily said calmly, setting out mugs for all of them. "A person's attitude is very telling about which side they'll be on. All it takes is one person to tip the balance in favor one side."

Very true, Hermione thought thinking of Snape and Pettigrew, "But we already knew Malfoy's side."

Lily's mouth twisted a little as she poured the hot water, "I don't know. Have you noticed how many times he brings up his father? It's as if he hasn't been taught to think for himself, everything he says it's parroting Lucius's words. Every little thing he goes to his father for, like he somehow thinks Malfoy is the center of everything. That being said, I would like to see what happens when you take his father out of the equation and allow him to make his own choices."

Hermione immediately thought of Malfoy lowering his wand at the top of the tower and not really giving them away at the Manor. Maybe there was some hope for him in this new future too. Suddenly she remembered something, "Where are the professors?"

"They had to stay behind to protect the school; night time is the main time for attempts on the castle. They couldn't find people to cover for them plus Dumbledore didn't want to give the impression that he wasn't around before the attacks increased." Hermione nodded, in this cottage filled with friends it was easy to forget they were at war. "Alright," Lily's voice pulled her back from her thoughts, "enough of this serious talk let's go what those three are up to?"

They re-entered the living room to find the guys playing a round of exploding snap. "Ah refreshments," Sirius said grandly jumping up to take the tray.

Lily handed it to him, "What are you doing?" she hissed. "You could wake Harry!" Sure enough there was loud snap from the cards followed a few moments later by the sounds of a baby crying. Lily bestowed a withering glare on her husband who looked sheepish and apologetic.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll see to him," Sirius smiled and got up once again. He ran up the stairs and you could just make out the timbre of his voice underneath the infant's wails.

"Honestly couldn't you have played regular cards?" Lily asked.

"We needed something to take our minds off the story, muggle cards aren't distracting enough," James explained.

Hermione shrugged, "I hate to admit Lily but he has a point. You don't have to worry about explosions with regular cards."

"See Mya understands us," Remus said happily. Lily shook her head good-naturally. Just then Sirius came bounding back down the stairs.

"He's back in bed and fast asleep," the animagus reported cheerfully.

"Thanks Sirius," Lily handed him his tea. "I don't know how you can calm him down so easily."

"It's a gift, Harry can never be mad at me." Hermione's smile dropped for a second, she remembered the first time they met, and Harry's anger knew no bounds.

Lily finished her tea, "You know I think we ought to go get cleaned up and changed for bed. Then when we finish the story we can go straight to sleep. Remus? Sirius? Are you staying?"

The two looked at each other, "I suppose it would be best if we stayed," Remus answered for the both of them.

"I have some spare clothes you can sleep in," said James. "Then tomorrow you can Floo back to your places and get some." His two best friends nodded and everyone rose to go upstairs and get changed. Hermione couldn't wait for this day to be over as she went to her room. She hopped in the shower and let the hot water relax her tense muscles. Today had been wild but she was far from done so she rallied her strength, got dressed in her favorite pajama set of red baggy sweats and a black tank top and went downstairs. She was the first one there so she sat down in her spot and started to read when she heard a cough. 

It was Remus now in a t-shirt and blue pajama pants. "I was hoping I could catch you alone Mya," Remus began nervously.

"What is it Remus?" Hermione closed her book.

"Sirius," was all he said but Hermione understood.

"You haven't by any chance spoken to James?" Hermione asked knowing the answer.

"Yes I did," Remus looked down, "I understand what you said to him but I can't help but think I am missing something vital here Hermione. Sirius is not vengeful type, despite his upbringing. He can be rash yes, reckless yes but he wouldn't just abandon his family."

Not unless there wasn't a family to abandon, he even lost Harry that night too, Hermione thought sadly. She sighed softly and looked into Remus's amber-brown eyes, "You're right Remus, Sirius wouldn't do that. But he had his reasons, really good reasons too. You'll understand everything by this time tomorrow probably earlier."

Remus nodded. He gestured weakly to her book, "So what are you reading?"

Hermione smiled warmly, "Dickens' Christmas Carol."

"Wrong time of the year don't you think?" Remus smiled.

"I don't know I feel I can kind of relate to it now, the whole going through the past to learn from one's mistakes to make a better future. Well that and the time traveling." Hermione giggled.

Remus laughed, "Our own ghost of from the future. Does that mean you'll be predicting death too?" He sobered up at the end.

Hermione did too, "No it's true some people will die, but like the ghost I'm not here to change the death, just the circumstances. So instead of someone dying young in war, they can grow old and die in peace and happiness."

"Which is the best anyone could hope for," Lily said as she entered the room. She was in white, silky pajamas with her hair done in a braid. Just then Sirius and James came bounding down the stairs. Dressed like Remus, they fake fought with each other, laughing like hyenas.

"Hey," James said trying to catch his breath, "are we starting again?"

Hermione grinned, "Yep take a seat."


	9. Second Year Part Two

Chapter 8 - Second Year - Part Two

Hermione went back to her spot in the notes, "As I was saying before, I had to spend a few weeks in the hospital wing to change back. Harry and Ron visited me almost every evening to bring my homework. Then one time, on their way back from seeing me, they saw Myrtle had flooded the halls again so they went to investigate. Turned out someone had thrown a book at Myrtle while she was in one of the toilets."

"Who would do that to a book?" Remus asked horrified.

"Trust me Remus, this was no ordinary book. Harry picked it up and saw it was an old diary was owned by a T.M. Riddle. Ron said it was someone who got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago, he saw it during his detention with Filch, but there was nothing in it and thought Harry should just chuck it but he kept it instead. I was released from the hospital wing not much later. I figured that since the diary was fifty years old that what if the award was for catching the heir of Slytherin but nothing I did to it made it reveal any information but Harry still kept it. We checked the award but it didn't have a details except the T.M. stood for Tom Marvolo but there was nothing we could get from that. By the time February rolled around, there were no more attacks and Lockhart thought we all needed a morale booster." There was a collective eye-roll before Hermione continued, "So on Valentine's day, he decorated the great hall with these awful pink flowers and had heart-shaped confetti falling from the ceiling."

"My sympathies Kitten," Sirius grimaced.

"Oh no it gets better," said Hermione with highly sarcastic enthusiasm, "He also hired dwarves to wear wings and carry bows and arrows to deliver our valentines then encouraged us to ask Flitwick about Entrancing Enchantments or better yet ask Snape how to brew a love potion."

"Don't, just don't!"

"What?" Hermione looked at them.

"Oh nothing Mya," James smiled angelically, "Just thinking about Remus's run in with a love potion."

Hermione's lips quirked up, "What happened?"

Sirius, probably in revenge for the cloak story, replied gleefully, "It was our sixth year. Slughorn, depending on what we were studying, often made potions in advance or in front of us to demonstrate different methods and ingredients. The lesson that day was on the properties of ashwinder eggs which is a key ingredient in, among other potions, Amortentia."

"It's what gives you that burning compulsion that fuels the obsession," Hermione said knowledgeably.

Sirius pointed at her with a tilt of his head, "Correct. Well for this class, Slughorn made three love potions with varying amounts of ashwinder to show how it affected the overall composition. Too little and it was grey and weak, too much and it was red and overpowering, just the right amount was very pale pink and was as normal as a love potion could be. Then it was our turn and that's when poor Remus got up to get his ingredients and ran right into the red potion."

Hermione giggled while Remus hid his face, "Who did he obsess over?"

Sirius laughed but it was Remus who answered, muffled by his hands,"Peter."

James laughed and took up the story, "Pete was so confused. He ran over to help Remus only to have Mooney grab him and declare his undying love and affection for him. Then when Wormtail tried to pull away, he began to cry, begging his darling not to leave him. Now the amount of ashwinder turned out to be a blessing and a curse on the one hand the normal cure wouldn't work but on the other ashwinder overpowered all the other ingredients so it would wear off within the day. Until then Peter had to dodge Remus who ran around looking for his 'sweet Wormykins' because he couldn't go on without his 'dear mousey wousey'." At this point everyone, including Remus, was cracking up.

"Well fortunately nothing like that happened," not yet anyway Hermione added mentally, "but Harry did receive a singing valentine."

"Three guesses who that came from," Sirius grinned.

"Yes - well this is how it went," Hermione sighed.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_   
_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._   
_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_   
_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

This was met with complete silence. Lily sat there with a small smile filled with feminine understanding whereas the marauders were determinedly not looking at each other. Hermione placed a couple fingers on her temple, "Just get it over with." The three men howled with laughter, James actually slid off his seat.

"My son certainly garnered some interesting fans," James gasped out.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Hermione warned half-seriously, "the point of this is that the dwarf somewhat tackled Harry to sing him his Valentine and this caused his ink bottle to smash all over his stuff. But when Harry inspected the diary it was completely clean, like nothing had happened. So Harry decided to test this out by writing something on it and was shocked when the diary wrote back."

The good humor was draining rapidly from the room. "I don't like this," Lily said cautiously.

"The diary said that preserved within it's pages were the memories of Tom Riddle. Harry asked him if he knew about the chamber and diary said it could show Harry what it knew. It pulled Harry in a showed him Tom meeting with Professor Dippet who tells him that he can't stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays because of the attacks to which Tom asks what would happen if the Heir was caught..."

"Sounds like he knows something," Sirius commented suspiciously.

"Dippet thought so too but when he questioned Tom, Tom said he didn't know anything. Then Tom ran into Dumbledore and they spoke briefly about a girl dying."

"Didn't Malfoy mention that too?" Remus asked.

"Yes he did," Hermione answered quietly.

Remus realized his mistake, "Sorry Mya."

"It's okay Remus, it's all over now," Hermione smiled slightly. "Anyway Dumbledore told Tom to go back his dorm, he was a Slytherin, but instead it went to some corner of the dungeons and waited there a while. Then there was voice, talking to something. Tom confronted the person, insinuating that he was the heir and whatever he was hiding was the creature. He was blamed and expelled from Hogwarts." Hermione heaved a sigh, "The person was Hagrid."

"WHAT?!" cried everyone. Hermione nodded sadly.

"Hagrid can't be the heir of Slytherin! That's impossible!" James declared.

"Come to think of it, I don't think Hagrid was even in Slytherin," Remus thought out loud.

"That's what we thought when Harry told us," Hermione said. "Obviously we didn't want to accuse Hagrid of anything so we decided that we would only go to him if there was another attack. Then as we were heading back to the common room, Neville came running to us and said something had happened."

"Another attack?" Lily asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, the boys' dormitory had been ransacked and the diary was stolen."

"Obviously someone didn't want you lot to have it." Sirius remarked.

"Yes well, there was nothing we could do about it. A few days later Harry had another quidditch match. We were at breakfast when I got a brainwave about the chamber. I went off to library and left the boys to head down to the pitch but before they could begin play, McGonagall came out cancelled the match. There had been another attack, this time a double attack."

"Oh no," Lily moaned. James placed an arm around her.

"Good thing you had that brainwave Kitten," Sirius said looking shaken. "Tell me you meet with the guys and make a plan to catch this monster."

Hermione shook her head again, "No not this time."

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"Because... because..." Hermione gulped and her eyes misted over. "Because I had been attacked." Before the others could react Lily was at Hermione's side, hugging the girl. Hermione turned into her and let her tears fall. Being petrified had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her life. It was like she was unconscious and conscious at the same time, as if she had been trapped in her own mind. One second she saw the basilisk's filthy yellow eyes and the next everything had gone black but she could still think and remember. Those yellow eyes had haunted her. Even after she was cured, she had nightmares about them and what could've happened. In later years, she was always hesitant turning that corner when she left the library sometimes even closing her eyes until she passed it. The marauders sat around her horrified and speechless at what she had gone through.

"It's okay Mya," Lily rubbed Hermione's back soothingly.

Hermione nodded and pulled away, "Thanks. I'm fine, it's just hard to remember that." Hermione wiped her face. Lily squeezed her hand and pulled away to go back to her spot. "When the boys found out they decided they had to go to see Hagrid, there was no other choice. They snuck out of the castle under the Invisibility cloak and went to his hut. Hagrid himself was scared but before he could tell them anything, he got another visitor and they had to hide under the cloak. It was the Minister of Magic at the time Cornelius Fudge and Professor Dumbledore, they came to arrest Hagrid for the attacks."

"Idiots." Remus growled.

"Unfortunately yes. Fudge said that Hagrid's record counted against him. Dumbledore tried to attest to Hagrid's character but Fudge said that he had to be seen doing something."

"Typical," Lily snorted, "screw actually investigating, let's just fake it."

"Sadly it doesn't stop there. Lucius showed up, he was on the board of school governors and had come looking for Dumbledore. He had petition, signed by all the other governors, for Professor Dumbledore to step down as headmaster."

"Why the hell would they do that? Are they out of their minds?" Remus demanded.

"I bet you anything Lucius forced the governors into it." Sirius half growled, "He's had it out for Dumbledore for ages. To hell with the students and their safety, anything to get rid of Albus."

Hermione continued, "Whatever the reason, Dumbledore had no choice but to go and they took Hagrid with them. But before he left Hagrid gave the boys a cryptic message of sorts. He said that if anyone were looking for some stuff, all they would need to do, is follow the spiders."

"Ah, so that's why you mentioned the spiders walking in single file," Remus concluded.

"Yes, but the problem was that was ages ago. There were hardly any spiders lurking around anymore. Although after my attack things got better for Harry because no one thought he would go after his best friend."

"I wish it didn't have to come to that to convince them of Harry's innocence," said James.

Hermione shrugged, "That's how it worked out. Then in the greenhouses, they spotted a line of spiders leading towards the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh no, not again!" Lily groaned.

"They decided to follow them that night and took off with Fang. They followed the spiders deep into the woods where three huge spiders picked them all up and deposited them in this hollow. There they met Aragog the acromantula, the spider Hagrid had been keeping in cupboard when he was expelled. Hagrid had gotten him from some traveler. Aragog said he was not the creature, it was something that all spiders feared most. They did not speak it. He said he could hear the creature moving around the castle back then and that the girl who died, died in a bathroom, and Aragog had never left the cupboard. The boys tried to leave but Aragog said that while his children did not attack Hagrid under his order, he couldn't deny them the boys so he left them to be eaten."

"What the hell!?" James actually jumped up.

"James hang on we're not finished yet. The boys and Fang ran out of there as fast as they could while battling the gigantic spiders. Eventually they ran into Ron's dad's car. It had been living in the forest ever since the crash. It took them back to castle grounds and returned to the woods."

"Is it still there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "They got back to the dorm alright but then it hit Harry. What if the girl who died in the bathroom never left?"

Everyone gasped in unison, "Moaning Myrtle..."

"Precisely," Hermione nodded once, "but there was a problem. Despite Hagrid's arrest the school kept up heightened security measures to ensure the students' safety. That included being escorted to all classes and no after hours activities so the boys couldn't figure out a way to get to the bathroom. Then while being escorted by Lockhart..."

"Say no more Mya," Remus held a hand with a grin. "I think we got the picture."

Hermione giggled, "Remus!"

"What? Like we don't know that Harry and Ron are going to trick the buffoon somehow."

Hermione laughed harder, "Just let me tell the story will you? Lockhart was going on and on about how it was Hagrid and that all these security measures were completely unnecessary so Harry pretended to agree with him and convinced him to leave them before they got to their next class. They tried to make a beeline for the bathroom but were caught by McGonagall and Harry quickly came up with a cover story. He said they were coming to visit me and comfort me even though I couldn't possibly hear what they were saying. McGonagall actually became touched and allowed them to go saying she would inform Madam Pomfrey."

"A true marauder!" cheered the men while the women chuckled.

"Anyway, this left them no choice but to go see me. They were sitting by my bedside when they noticed I had a piece of paper in my hand. It took them a little while but they got it out and it was page from a book that I had torn out. It described the Basilisk, the king of serpents."

"The creature in the chamber..." whispered Remus terrified.

Lily blanched, "But doesn't it kill with it's stare not petrify?"

"I'm getting to that. The basilisk could live for ages even on a limited diet hence the time span. It's also a snake that is why Harry could hear it. It is the mortal enemy of spiders, that's where Aragog comes in. If you remember something had been Hagrid's roosters, well the cry of the rooster is fatal to it. Finally I had written the word 'pipes' on the page because I had figured out that it was using the plumbing to get around which is why the voice was coming from the walls. As for the petrifying, the problem was that no one actually looked at in the eye so they didn't die. Colin saw it through his camera, Justin through Nick, Nick did see it but couldn't die again, and Mrs. Norris saw the it's reflection in the water on the ground that night. Before they could discuss anything further, McGonagall announced that all students were to return to their dorms and all teachers to the staff room. Harry and Ron chose to go to the staff room to tell the teachers what they had heard. But when they heard it was about another attack, they hid to find out more. It turned out that someone had been taken into the chamber itself, Ginny Weasley. There was note written under the original 'her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever'."

"Dear Godric." Lily whispered. "Why her?"

Everyone had their eyes down, trying wrap their heads around it. James for some reason imagined an eleven year-old Lily in that nightmarish scene and pulled his wife close. "Just then Lockhart came in." Remus groaned, lightening the mood. "Apparently he had been bragging about how he knew where the entrance was and what was down there so the other professors decided to call him out on it and leave it to him to deal with the monster. He claimed he was going to get ready and when he left, McGonagall became to make plans to evacuate the school and left with the other teachers to begin. Harry and Ron dashed to Lockhart's office to tell him what they knew when they discovered he was leaving." Disgust colored Hermione's tone which was reflecting in the others' expressions. "He tried to say that he had gotten another urgent call and had to go. It eventually came out that he was a liar. He had never done any of the things that he claimed to have done in his books, he was actually taking credit for other people's achievements. He sought them, got their stories, then wiped their memories so they couldn't remember anything."

"That git!" The marauders cried outraged.

"He tried to do the same to the boys but Harry disarmed him immediately. They took him to the bathroom and found Myrtle. Harry asked her how she died. She told them that she had been crying there because some students had been teasing her when she heard a voice. A male voice. She opened her door to tell them to go away when she died. All she remembers are a pair of yellow eyes near one of the sinks. Harry examined the tap and found a snake etched on it. He realized that this is where the entrance to the chamber was. He spoke in parseltongue to open it. It opened to reveal a giant pipe. They had no choice but to go in." It was like when she told them about Harry going after the stone, they all sat tense and stony faced. No one had it in them to comment right now, "They made Lockhart go first and then followed. It was long slide of sorts in this set of underground tunnels. They looked around and found a giant snake skin that had been shedded. Lockhart pretended to faint so he could Ron's wand and tried to curse them but the wand backfired causing an explosion. No one was hurt but the tunnel had collapse with Ron and Lockhart on one side and Harry on the other."

"Was Ron safe with Lockhart?" James asked in strained voice.

Hermione shocked them all by snickering, "Yes he was. The wand backfiring caused Lockhart's curse to rebound on himself so he had lost his memory. He had no idea who he was let alone the boys."

The mood in the room lifted slightly. "Serves him right after what he did to all those people," Lily remarked.

"But that also made him useless, not that he wasn't before. So Ron was going to shift the rocks while Harry went to get Ginny. He continued down the passage and came to this vault-like door. He had to use parseltongue again to open it. It was a giant chamber filled with stone serpents and one enormous statue of Slytherin himself."

"Now that is something," Remus noted, "Other than Ravenclaw, there are very very few stone depictions of the founders. Barely anyone, not even some of the ghosts, know what they look like. The chocolate frog cards are based on written accounts."

"What about their portraits?" Hermione asked.

James answered this one, "They're in the headmaster's study but way at the top and they only meet with certain people. Although some people have claimed to have seen them moving through different paintings."

Hermione drew in a shuddering breath, "Back to Harry. He went into the chamber and saw Ginny laying at the base of the statue. She was cold and unconscious. He tried to wake her up when he realized he wasn't alone and his wand was gone. But Tom Riddle was there."

"How is that possible?" James breathed.

"It was all the diary. Ginny had poured her heart into it and become extremely emotionally attached to it. The memory became strong off Ginny's fears and secrets, so much so that it began to exercise control over her. The diary possessed Ginny, making her open the chamber and writing the message on the wall. She killed the roosters and set the basilisk on the school. Ginny didn't realize it at first but she became suspicious of the diary so she threw it away in the bathroom. But when she saw Harry with it, she was worried the diary would tell him all her secrets so she stole it back. Finally it forced her to write that last message and come down to the chamber. By feeding off of Ginny, the memory became strong enough to leave the diary and the result now stood in front of Harry." The room remained silent, the sheer horror of what they just heard floated in the air.

"That is just..." Lily shook her head, James squeezed her shoulder. Remus and Sirius looked like they were going to be sick.

"It gets worse," there was a unanimous slow look at Hermione, "you see the memory explained to Harry everything that had been happening that year and what Ginny had written to him. The memory wanted to meet Harry so it showed him Hagrid's expulsion to gain his trust when really he, Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin." There was jaw drop but Hermione continued before anyone could speak, "But apparently his focus had shifted from Salazar's noble task. For the longest time, his target had been Harry. Ginny had told him about Harry's story and he wanted to know how Harry survived while Voldemort, whom he called one of the greatest wizards of all time, was left powerless. Harry asked why he even cared, that Voldemort was after his time, turned out Riddle had one more trick up his sleeve. Using Harry's wand he wrote in the air, TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and then rearranged the letters to spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT."

"Riddle is Voldemort?" Remus gasped.

"Yes, Riddle had invented that name at school but only a few people knew it. He said that his father was a muggle who left him and his mother before he was born so he changed it."

"Voldemort is a half-blood?!" asked Sirius in shock.

Hermione nodded, "Harry stood up to him and said that Albus is the greatest wizard of all time. That is when Fawkes the phoenix showed up with the Sorting Hat. Riddle laughed at him and called forth the basilisk from inside the statue and set it on Harry."

"Oh no, no," Lily rocked back and forth.

"Harry immediately closed his eyes and ran but it was hard. Fawkes left him, he heard strange noise and Riddle yelling so he opened them a little. Fawkes had poked out the eyes of the basilisk. Riddle ordered the snake to kill Harry anyway, that it could still smell and hear him. Harry still had the Sorting Hat so he put it on and screamed in his mind for help and a sword dropped out of it. Harry picked it up and lunged at the snake, spearing it through it's mouth but a fang punctured his arm, he was poisoned." Lily choked a little and dropped her head. "He managed to get back to where the diary, Ginny, and Riddle were before collapsing. Riddle taunted Harry that he was about to die, indeed things had begun to get blurry and dark for him." Hermione held back a sob, knowing how close her friend had come to dying. "Riddle pointed out that even Fawkes was crying. That was when he realized that Fawkes was using his tears to heal him. Riddle became angry and tried kill Harry but Harry used the same fang to stab the diary, destroying Riddle." There was a collective sigh of relief, the danger had passed. "After Riddle was gone, Ginny woke up. She was mainly scared and confused but also terrified that she was going to be blamed and expelled for she had done."

"It wasn't her fault," said Sirius.

"How many people were going to believe that a diary made her do it? Especially when said diary was destroyed beyond repair. Harry got her out back to where Ron was, he had made a gap for them to pass through. When they back to the chute, they all had to hold onto Fawkes's tail and the bird flew them out. They passed Myrtle who was shocked to see them make it out alive. She said Harry would've been welcome to share her toilet."

"Ugh," James made a face, "another admirer but this one could literally haunt my son." Lily giggled and kissed her husband's cheek before cuddling into his side.

Hermione smirked, "Fawkes brought them to McGonagall's office where Arthur, Molly, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were. Harry recounted everything and, after some veiled reassurance from Dumbledore, told them who and how the chamber had been opened. Ginny was not punished and Dumbledore sent her to the hospital wing for some rest."

"She doesn't need rest, she needs to see a mind healer," Remus remarked.

"Dumbledore decided that the occasion warranted a good feast so he sent McGonagall to alert the kitchens while he spoke to the boys. He reminded them that he had said at the beginning of the year that if they broke anymore rules, they would be punished."

"Dumbledore wouldn't!" James exclaimed.

"But then he added that it goes to show how some of us have to stick their foot in their mouths." The room laughed, "So he awarded the two hundred points apiece and they received awards for special services to the school." The first of many, Hermione mentally snorted. "Dumbledore dispatched Ron to the owlery with a note for Azkaban to get Hagrid back. When they were alone, Albus thanked Harry for his loyalty because only that could have called Fawkes to him. Harry voiced his concern about what happened at his sorting the last year, wondering whether or not he should be in Slytherin. Dumbledore pointed that Harry had asked the Hat not to put him there which made all the difference because it is our actions that dictate our character not our attributes. He said if Harry needed further evidence to look at the sword. It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor himself."

"Wow..." the marauders awed.

"Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could have pulled it from the hat. Just then Lucius came in with Dobby."

"Oh brother what now," groaned Sirius.

"He demanded to know why Dumbledore had returned despite being suspended. Dumbledore said that after the other governors heard that Arthur's daughter had been taken they immediately called him back. They claimed that Lucius had threatened their families if they didn't suspend him in the first place. Behind his back, Dobby was miming something to Harry. He pointed at the diary, then Lucius, then hit himself until Harry got it. Harry accused Lucius of planting the diary on Ginny that day in Flourish and Blotts, Malfoy just asked if Harry could prove it, but of course he couldn't. Lucius and Dobby left but then Harry got a brilliant idea. He took the diary and ran off to catch them. He tried to give the diary to Lucius who flung it away and Dobby caught it. One problem, for Lucius that is, the diary had a sock inside." The marauders and Lily beamed. "Dobby was now a free elf. Lucius tried to attack Harry but Dobby blasted him clean off his feet."

"GO DOBBY!" cheered everyone.

"So everyone was cured thanks to the mandrake restorative potion, the feast was great, exams had been cancelled as a school treat, Hagrid came back, and Lucius was sacked as school governor. Harry went back to the Dursleys but gave us his phone number to call just in case Hedwig wouldn't be allowed out." Hermione smiled at them finally there was note from Harry. "And that brings us to end of Second Year. Tomorrow we will read third year. Most of your questions will be answered but you will not like what you hear." Hermione stood, "I am sorry. This might be the hardest year for the Marauders to hear." She left them only as she walked up the stairs, into the room and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.


	10. Dreamless Nights

**Chapter 9 - Dreamless nights**

The rest nodded wearily and trouped silently upstairs. Lily and James to their own, and Sirius and Remus were sharing the second guest room. They all said goodnight but they all new that no one would get any sleep in fear of what tomorrow might bring.

**James and Lily's Room**

Lily fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but James lay awake, staring at the darkened ceiling. Mya's hints at what was in store for them tomorrow all seemed to not bode well for him. He was tempted, being a marauder, to nick the notes from the girl but he stopped himself. That wouldn't be fair to the others and he'd probably need Mya to really understand them anyway so it would have been pointless. James rolled on his side, his bedside table had a picture of the marauders during their graduation from Hogwarts. He did not know what became of Remus or Peter but Sirius was going to be condemned to Azkaban. That alone shook his core. He turned over to the other side, no longer able to look at the picture anymore.

"James?"

James raised his head, "Lily love, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," Lily whispered. She moved to face her husband and caress his cheek, "I know you're worried about him."

James wasn't remotely surprised that his wife knew, "Lily he was sent to Azkaban for revenge. He may be rash but he doesn't do that, he wouldn't do that unless..."

"Unless he sought revenge for us?" Lily supplied and James nodded painfully. Lily sat up, "I've thought about that too, it does seem that way. I overheard Mya talking to Remus when you guys were upstairs. She said he had good reason to do what he did."

Now James sat up, "Okay, but it would have to be big for him then, I mean he even left Harry." James looked down,

Lily shook her head, "I agree it had to be big but remember Hermione she has a reason for doing this. I don't think Sirius was the main one, in fact what if it was the other way around?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. If we died, all Sirius would have is Harry, Remus, and Peter. Let's count out Remus and Peter because we don't know what happened to them so that leaves Harry. Now Sirius is told Harry has to go to live with my sister, then what would stop him?"

"Nothing to lose..." James murmured and Lily nodded. James rubbed his face, "it's a plausible idea but why does it still feel like we're missing something really obvious?"

"Because we don't know the whole story love," Lily leaned on her husband's shoulder. "But we will tomorrow so let's get some sleep." The couple kissed and settled back into bed although one pair of eyes remained open for a while before closing futilely.

**Remus room**

Remus lay on the bed having been bullied by Sirius into taking it. He tried not to toss and turn on the squeaky bed lest he wake Sirius but he simply could not sleep. Hermione had a soft, sweet tone but her words were like a harsh curse in his mind. That nasty thought that had been around for while in the back his head came out. What if Sirius is the spy? NO, that was impossible, Sirius was a good man and friend. Good people don't go to Azkaban, you have to be bad and do something bad. That is true yet no one knows what he did. Hermione does, if it wasn't so bad why would she hide it? Because they needed to know everything else that had happened first. She said he went looking for revenge so he must have followed through on it. He must've at least hurt someone if not killed. How else do you land in Azkaban? That doesn't sound like a good man. Hermione knew everything, why would she trust him with this information is he was the spy? Maybe she is hoping to change him too. That means there is a chance for him so he can't be all bad, Remus ended this internal debate forcefully. He pushed those darker thoughts back, and focused on that. He thumped his pillow and resolutely closed his eyes, waiting for sleep that would never come. Sirius had a chance if nothing else and Remus would give him that.

**Sirius room**

Sirius lay on the floor wide awake. He could hear Remus fix his pillow but he couldn't hear those telltale snores that normally accompanied his lupine friend's slumber so he must be awake too. That didn't really surprise him, tomorrow the proverbial axe would drop. He had seen the almost fearful look in Hermione's eyes and heard it in her voice when she spoke about it. He didn't need to be a Seer to know all hell was going to break loose. Revenge, he went looking for revenge. It had to be for the murders of Lily and James but who? And why? Why not let the ministry deal with them? He knew when he found out who was resposible for the deaths of his friends he would be furious but enough to try and hurt them? Was it because there was no proof? But there is always Veritaserum. His eyes flickered to the bed. He normally chalked it up to war paranoia but now... What if Remus sold out Lily and James to Voldemort. That would definitely make him angry enough to hurt his school mate. They all trusted and love each other, they were more than family. If someone broke that bond the way Hermione described he certainly would be out for blood. Then again Remus had trusted them enough to tell them about his condition and to keep his secret. Besides he wouldn't be here, in the most secret of all meetings, if he was a spy. So what was it then? He just wished he knew what happened.

**Hermione's room**

Hermione sat up she braced her elbows on her knees and let her head fall forward, it had been a very long day. She turned her gaze to the third year notes that lay innocently on the dresser. Tomorrow would be hell, for herself and the marauders, thinking about the discussions she had had with James and Remus made her insides churn. She grabbed her beaded bag from the bedside table and pulled out her album. She brought out that picture of her and the boys after Harry's first match and stared at it for a long moment. She tried to put herself in the marauders' position, how would she feel if one the boys betrayed them the way Pettigrew had done. Hermione wondered whose place she would take in that scenario. Would she be Sirius? Completely torn apart because she felt she was personally at fault and ready to kill Ron in revenge. What about Remus? The bystander of sorts, lost all her friends, and believed the remaining one was a traitor and a murderer. Perhaps a combination of both? Hermione sighed and shook her head, the worlds of Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were about to be shaken up like they wouldn't believe and she was the one who had to do it. It was weird in a way, she had had no qualms about discussing them dying but this was sending chills down her spine. Maybe, she thought, it was because the deaths could be changed but Pettigrew couldn't be saved. Hermione lay down on her bed and switched off the lamp. She closed her eyes, willing the exhaustion to take over but she knew sleep would be scarce tonight.


	11. Silent Breakfast - Third Year

Chapter 10 - Silent Breakfast - Third Year

The next morning Hermione took her time getting ready knowing what she was going to talk about today and scared about their reactions. She looked herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green long sleeve shirt and had her hair up in the a braided pony tail. She grabbed her notes, the letters that went along with this year, took a deep breathe and walked down stairs. She heard Lily, Remus and James in the kitchen, she wondered where Sirius was but she found her answer when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Sirius was sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with little Harry. It broke her heart a little, knowing that Harry didn't remember things like this. She walked into the room, Sirius looked up at her and she could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. "Sirius..."

"Breakfast is ready. You guys coming?" Remus called from the doorway. Sirius nodded stood up, lifted Harry into his arms and walked into the Kitchen. Hermione sighed and followed them, she sat in the only seat available, it was right next to Sirius.

"Good morning Hermione," James smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

She looked at him, slightly seeing Harry and sighed. "No... but then again no one did, did they?" Everyone looked down at their plates, she took a deep breathe and began to eat. "Are the professors coming today?"

"Yes they are, they will be here shortly." Remus whispered. She nodded and they ate in silence.

Ten minutes later as they were cleaning up their plates, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked through the fireplace. Hermione walked into the living room as the others took their time, not really wanting to hear what they where sure would break their family. Hermione sat in a chair in front of the fire place to put distance between herself and the Marauders. Everyone sat down with Harry playing on the floor in front of them.

Hermione sighed as she looked to Sirius, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she looked at him. "Sirius this year will be hardest for you, please don't try to do anything rash, if you do I promise I will Hex you. Now Lily, James and Remus just remember that Sirius loves all of you more then his own life and sometimes that isn't the sanest thing."

They all looked at her and nodded. "Are you ready to tell us about this year, Hermione." Dumbledore asked her.

She nodded and looked down at her notes. "Now 13 years old, Harry Potter has been spending the summer at Privet Drive, absorbing most of his time studying new spells. When Vernon's sister, Marge, comes for a visit."

"Oh no." Lily gasped.

"What?" James and Remus asked.

"Marge is a very cruel woman, she is nasty and doesn't care who knows it." Lily whispered.

"Yes well Vernon was unhappy with Harry because Ron had tried to call him on the telephone," Hermione laughed, "Ron was yelling through the phone to make sure he could be heard. Harry says that if hadn't made Vernon upset that he would have laughed."

Lily laughed, then sighed at the Marauder's confused faces. "A phone is a way Muggles communicate, and you aren't suppose to yell because they can hear you just fine."

"Anyways it was our third year, that meant Hogmeade. Harry asked Vernon to sign it, well actually he blackmailed him sort of." Hermione corrected.

"How?" James asked with a smirk.

"Harry said he might forget to behave or remember that ridiculous story that Vernon made up about Harry going to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys..."

"WHAT?" Lily screamed. "They told people that they sent my son to that awful place. They beat the boys there, starve them and some have died there."

Before anyone could comment Hermione continued, "Vernon agreed that if he controlled himself and kept to the story that he would sign the form. Now before we actually get to the visit I must add that Harry had just gotten a letter from Ron, who had been in Egypt. His father had won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw and they decided to spend the summer holiday in Egypt where Bill was working as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Ron's letter came with the Daily Prophet where the Weasley's were on the front page. All nine of the Weasleys waving furiously, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny. The letter also came with Harry's birthday gift, a Pocket Sneakoscope."

"I remember those." Sirius whispered, Hermione noticed that it was the first time he spoke since he entered the room.

"Then Harry got my letter, I was in France and didn't know how I was going to send him his gift but then his owl Hedwig showed up one day. To this day I swear it was because she wanted him to have something for his birthday. Harry thought my gift was a book about spell, because I will be honest that is what most of my gifts where," she and Lily laughed. "But this year I got something that he would love, he said it surprised him. I got him a Broomstick Servicing Kit."

"Nice Hermione." James smiled, she nodded.

"The next was a gift, if that is what you want to call it, from Hagrid. It was the Monster Book of Monsters." she whispered.

"Oh no." McGonagall sighed, Hermione nodded.

"Harry chased for a moment then caught it." Hermione sighed, "I should also add that when Harry went down to ask Vernon to sign the Hogmeade form that the news was talking about the escaped convict..." she sighed and looked down at her hands, everyone held their breath even though they already knew. "Sirius Black."

"Escaped but no one ever escapes Azkaban." McGonagall stated.

"Actually that is not true," Hermione corrected, "One escaped before him but no one finds that out until our fourth year, then in our fifth and six years people escape too but we will get to that later. The Muggle news was warning the people about Sirius saying he was armed and Dangerous and to report any sign of him. But there would be no report of him, not for a while thankfully."

"Thankfully?" Lily asked.

Hermione sighed, "I am sorry, when I first heard about Sirius, he scared me but I know him now or I did. He is loyal, honest, sometimes to honest and he has a great heart. It only took me moments to know that I would do whatever I had to do to protect him and he told me once that he felt that way about me, Neville and the Twins too."

"The Twins?" Sirius asked.

"Ron's older twin brother, you will hear more about them this year. They were the new Marauders of our time, they gave you guys a run for your money. They left Hogwarts in true Marauder/Weasley fashion." Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Are they still alive?" Remus asked.

"George is, not Fred." she whispered, then she sat up and shook her head. "Anyways, where were we? Oh here, Marge showed up to spend a week. She spoiled Dudley, ignored Harry except to talk down at him or about him but when she would would start, Harry would focus on the Handbook of Do-it-yourself Broom care that came with my gift and he made it the whole week. But then came the dinner of her last night. Marge was talking with Vernon as he offers her some wine. She started talking about Dudley being a healthy sized boy but then she pointed to Harry," Hermione sighed, "She said it all came down to blood but she had nothing against Petunia's family but you, Lily, were a bad egg." James growled. "She said the best families always have one, and that you ran off with a wastrel," Remus and Sirius growled. "and the result was was Harry." All the Marauder growled. "Stop growling at me, damn it." Hermione snapped.

They stopped, "Sorry Hermione."

"No, it is okay. I know you are angry just give me a moment. When Harry first told me this I blew up, started screaming and throwing things. I am trying to keep calm." she took three deep breaths, closed her eyes and continued. "She asked what James, she called him Potter, did for a living. Vernon said he didn't work. She laughed and called you a no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who... well that was as far as she got before it infuriated Harry. He stands up for you. Vernon tries to get him to shut up but Marge wants to hear what Harry has to say, telling him to tell her, was he proud of his parents, who got themselves killed in a car crash most likely drunk. Harry said that you didn't die in a car crash." Hermione stood up and turned away from everyone trying not to lose it. "She called him a lair, that they died in a car crash and left as a burden on his decent, hardworking relatives. She called him an insolent, ungrateful little... once again that was as far as she got before he lost his temper and accidentally causes her to inflate and fly away. Harry then threatens to curse Vernon when he tries to discipline him but flees, fed up with his life at Privet Drive."

"The warning from last year?" Lily whispered, clearly not worried about Marge but no one said anything as they watched Hermione. She was gripping the fire place, trying to control her breath.

Sirius stands up, walks to her and stands behind her, "Mya?" she turns into his arms and cries, he holds her and tries to calm her. "It will be okay remember, we are going to change the future. He wont have to even met that ridiculous women."

She doesn't say anything, just nods. For a moment longer she stays there then she stands straight, Sirius lets her go and she smiles. "Thanks, I am sorry. It is just that we knew nothing about how bad his life was there, he never said anything, never complained. When he left every summer, he looked sad, said that his family didn't really like him but he never told us that they treated him like trash, like a freak, like he was the lowest thing on the planet. Even after all they did to him, he still choose to protect them, to keep them safe. I wouldn't have, I would have left them to die but he wouldn't because he cares for everyone, even his enemies some what. I thought my time at Hogwarts was tough because I was a muggle-born but it was nothing compared to the life he had there, and was there his whole life, until he was 17."

Lily started crying, James held her and Hermione walked to sit back down. Remus broke the silence, "Does it get better, even a little?"

"Some what but we will get to that. I want to tell you more before we eat lunch." Everyone nods as Sirius sits back down. "Harry grabs his things, makes it a couple of streets before he stops and starts to panic. He had no where to go, he had broken the decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, he thought he would go to Azkaban. He sat there in the dark for a moment before he sees something watching him, he holds up his wand to get a better look and he sees..." Hermione stops to smiles at Sirius, who looks confused, "a large black dog watching him," the Marauders gasp, Hermione laughs and nods, Sirius jumps up and yells causing little Harry to giggle and left his arms up to Sirius. Sirius lifts him up and bounces him on his knee. "Then out of nowhere a bus shows up it was the Knight Bus appears and delivers Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry being cautious told the people that his name was Neville Longbottom. On the bus Harry learns more about Sirius, Ernie tells him that Sirius... that Sirius is mad, insane, and that..." she sighed again, "that Sirius murder 13 people with one curse," Everyone gasped in the room, Sirius held Harry closer, "and that he was a supporter of Voldemort."

"I was not, am not. What do you mean I am a supporter?" Sirius yelled, Harry cried causing Sirius to look at him. Sirius hugged him, rocked him and silently began crying.

"Sirius, I know but I need you to listen, okay?" Sirius nodded, Hermione sighed.

"At the Leaky Cauldron the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge tells him he will not be arrested for the use of magic on his aunt. Fudge tells him that he will be staying there until school starts so that they wont lose him again. Anyone know about Fudge's weird obsession with crumpets."

Dumbledore laughs, "Yes he is almost as bad as I am with candy."

Hermione smiles, "After reuniting with Ron and me a couple days later he tells us everything. Ron and I were fighting because my new pet, a cat named Crookshanks, didn't like his pet Scabbers." She said his name with so much hatred that everyone looked confused but she shook her head. "Mr. Weasley pulls Harry aside to tell him more about Sirius Black, he learns that Sirius Black, a convicted supporter of Lord Voldemort, has escaped Azkaban prison and is likely intending to kill him."

Sirius stares at her, she shakes her head, he gets up, hands Harry to James and walks into the kitchen, "Keep talking, I can hear I just need some space."

Hermione nods. "The next day we get on the train, the only compartment left open is one with a sleeping man inside. We go in, sit down and Harry tells us what Mr. Weasley told him. Ron, being Ron, finally wondered out loud who the man was. I looked over on the case he had was him and said," she paused as Sirius came into the doorway, "Professor R. J. Lupin."

"What?" Remus jumped up, "I can't be a professor, I'm a were... I mean... um."

"Relax Remus, I know you are a werewolf." Everyone gasped, she sighed. "We all do, we find out on later in the year, I do before the others, thanks to Snape. None of that matters Remus, you were and still are the best Professor we have ever had. The only reason you quite is because those stupid narrow minded parents don't know that being a werewolf doesn't change who you are as a man."

Remus stared at her, a little shocked at her words. "Thank you Hermione."

"No problem. Don't let them scare you away this time, we are lost with out you and worse off." she added. "Malfoy showed up with Crabbe and Goyle to try and start a fight with Harry but stopped when he found out that Lupin was a Professor. Suddenly the train began to slow down, then it stopped with a jolt, the luggage fell, the lights went out and the train was in total darkness. Moments later Neville and Ginny entered not wanting to be wherever they were before, we all sat there in the darkness. Remus had woken up finally because he told us to be quite as Ginny and Neville were finding sits, he made some light and told us to stay where we were as he began to move toward the door but the door opened before he got there. In the door way was a Dementor..." Dumbledore growled, causing everyone to look at him, "It stared at Harry, suddenly Harry's eye rolled back into his head." Lily gasped, the others looked at Harry, wondering why. "Harry later told me it felt like he was being dragged downward, with this loud roaring growing in his ears. Then he heard terrible, terrified, pleading screams. He wanted to help whoever it was but he couldn't move then there was a thick white fog swirling around and inside of him."

"Ron and I had been trying to wake him about, Ron slapping his face as I called his name. Harry asked us who screamed, we told him no one but he said he heard it. We all jumped when Remus snapped off a piece of Chocolate for Harry, he told Harry to eat it, he gave us all some chocolate then he told Harry about the Dementor being from Azkaban. He then left to talk to the driver. We got to Hogwarts soon and school went on like normal for a while, Malfoy made fun of Harry for fainting."

"Git." James whispered.

"At Hogwarts, Dumbledore informs us that the Dementors will be guarding the school while Black is at large. Professor Lupin was introduced, and Hagrid was announced as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Really Dumbledore. Are you sure that is a wise choice?" McGonagall asked.

Before Dumbledore could answer Hermione spoke. "Hagrid is a great teacher, who does not get enough credit. Just because he is a half giant and a little unorthodox doesn't make him any worse then the other professors. In my opinion he is a better then all but one DADA teacher we ever had and half the other teachers we get stuck with."

McGonagall looked shocked at her tone but nodded, "Forgive me, I have apparently struck a nerve."

"Unfortunately yes you have." Hermione whispered, "Hagrid is a great man, a wonderful Professor but is looked down upon because of what he is. It hurts Harry to see Hagrid's face when people talk about him when he can hear them and they do it all the time." Dumbledore looked upset at her words. "Lupin's lessons prove enjoyable; he focuses on practice, not just theory, and encourages less confident students such as Neville when he faces a boggart in the form of his worst fear, Professor Snape. Neville pictured Snape in his grandmother's clothes for his spell, everyone laughed. When it was Harry's turn, Remus thought that it would turn into Voldemort and stepped in front of him."

"Thanks mate." James whispered, Remus nodded.

"When Remus stood in front of him it turned a full moon, although no one understood why. Harry later asked him why he stepped in front of him, when Remus told him, he understood but said that he actually didn't think of Voldemort, he thought of the Dementors. However, Hagrid's first class doesn't go to plan after Harry had just gotten off the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, Draco Malfoy deliberately provokes the Hippogriff who then attacks him. Draco's father Lucius Malfoy has Buckbeak sentenced to death on court."

"How sad, that isn't the Hippogriff's fault." Lily cried.

"Later we find a crowd at the door to their dormitory, and The Fat Lady missing from her portrait. She is located in a different picture, and she tells Dumbledore that Black has entered the castle. Filch, Lupin and Snape secure and search the castle, but they find no one. As the Gryffindor Dormitory has been compromised, the students sleep in the main hall which allows Harry to overhear an argument between Snape and Dumbledore about Lupin's suspected role in helping his old friend Black into the Castle."

"If anyone thought that I was there to kill Harry, Remus would be the first one to kill me. He wouldn't help me, he would attack me first then ask questions." Sirius whispered from the doorway.

"During a stormy Quidditch match, several Dementors approach and overpower Harry, causing him to fall off his broomstick, which is then destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Harry later tells us the screams he hears are that of you, Lily on the night you die. He hears you beg for Voldemort not to kill him, he hears you give your life for him." Lily cries as James holds her and Harry close. "Lupin secretly teaches Harry to defend himself against Dementors using the Patronus charm. As Harry lacks parental permission to visit Hogsmeade, Fred and George, who intercept him despite his invisible cloak due to his footprints in the snow give him their Marauder's Map, a magical document showing every person's location within Hogwarts, as well as secret passageways in and out of the school castle."

"Hermione? He has the map?" James asks.

"Yes and he knows who made it, he finds out later. At first I try to convince him to turn it in but he won't because he doesn't want to give it up and he doesn't want to get Fred and George in trouble." She smiles at them. "Now this next part might be a little harder to hear, Sirius I need you over here by me." Sirius nodded, walked to her and sat down on the floor beside her. "At Hogsmeade, Harry notices Fudge and Madam Rosmerta, discussing Black. He follows them after he hears mentioning his name, and overhears that Black is his godfather and was his parents' best friend. Black was accused of divulging the Potters' secret whereabouts to Voldemort and murdering their mutual friend Peter Pettigrew by blowing him up. Out of anger, Harry vows to avenge his parents, and kill Black."

Sirius starts to growl, Hermione places her hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't have done that, I wouldn't. Not to James and Lily. Not to Harry. And Peter, why would I kill him, there is no reason to? Is all this true? Am a monster? If I am, I want Harry to kill me."

"No, now no more talking for awhile." Hermione snapped as James openned his mouth to say something. "Late at night, Harry is reading the Marauder's map, when he notices Peter Pettigrew's name on it."

"What? How? I thought he was dead?" Remus asked.

"Maybe it was wrong?" Lily stated.

"It is not possible, it is never wrong." James whispered.

"How do you know?" McGonagall asked

"Because they created it, Prongs is James, Padfoot is Sirius, Wormtail is Peter and Moony is Remus." Hermione answered, the Marauders looked at her, she smiled. "Harry exits the dormitory and follows him. He follows Pettigrew, on the map, but is unable to see him anywhere. He instead sees Snape on the map, but fails to avoid him. Snape initially confiscates the map, but hands it over to Lupin who arrives to take Harry to his classroom, keeping the map and admonishing Harry for wandering the castle while Black is at large. Before leaving, Harry mentions to Lupin seeing Pettigrew on the map, leaving Lupin astonished. Now I was add that Ron during this time was upset with me because he thinks that my cat eat his rat because there was blood on his bed. That night Ron woke up with Sirius standing over his bed with a knife in his hands."

"I was going to kill Ron?" Sirius looked at her but she just shook her head.

"After a class of Divination, Professor Trelawney enters a trance and predicts that the Dark Lord's servant will return that night. Later, Harry, Ron, and I visit Hagrid to console him over Buckbeak's impending execution. While there, we discover Scabbers, Ron's missing rat. Fudge, Dumbledore, and an executioner arrive at Hagrid's to carry out Buckbeak's execution, and we hurry away to avoid being discovered. I have been told to add that while we were walking away we ran into Malfoy, who made fun of Hagrid and Buckbeak, I had had enough of Malfoy so I pulled back my hand and punched him in the nose." The Marauders laughed. "He panicked when it began to bleed and he left, Scabbers suddenly bites Ron, escaping, and as we chase him a large dog appears and drags both Ron and Scabbers into a hole at the Whomping Willow's base. Harry and I are attacked by the tree but also manage to enter the underground passage to the Shrieking Shack thanks to my cat who apparently is great friends with the big black dog. There we discover that the dog is actually Sirius Black, who is an Animagus. Harry attacks Black, but Lupin arrives and disarms Harry. After exchanging a few cryptic words with Black, Lupin then embraces him as an old friend. When confronted by me, Lupin admits to being a werewolf, and he and Black begin to explain that Black is innocent. Professor Snape bursts in, intending to hand over Black to the Dementors, but Harry, having doubts, knocks him out with a spell. Lupin and Black explain that Scabbers is actually Peter Pettigrew, an Animagus who committed the crime for which Black was convicted."

"Peter? Why would he fake his death?" James asks.

"Lupin and Black force Pettigrew back into his human form where Harry and the rest of us find out that Peter was the Potter's secret keeper. James chose him because everyone would think he chose Black, Peter betrayed James and Sirius knew it that is why he went after Peter."

James and Remus were standing looking from her to Sirius, who was staring at his hands. Sirius looked up, "I want to go kill him but I can't right now, can I?"

Hermione shook her head. "Sirius and Remus prepared to kill him, but Harry intervenes saying that his father would not have wanted his two best friends to become killers. Pettigrew is instead to be turned over to the Dementors. Remus dragged Peter behind him, in ropes, I followed Remus and Sirius and Harry carried Ron out because when Sirius grabbed Ron he bit into his leg and Ron couldn't walk. Sirius talk about James and him being a dog, Sirius told them that James had told Sirius he made a better dog and that he might make the change permanent but the only thing that stopped him was the fleas. Sirius told Harry that once he was cleared that if Harry wanted to he could come live with Sirius. Harry told Sirius that he would love to but unfortunately it never happened. As everyone minus Snape heads to the castle, the full moon rises; Lupin realizes that he forgot his potion,"

"Potion?" Remus asks.

"Yes, sometime soon there will be a potion that helps you keep control of yourself when you are a werewolf. It helps you stay Remus instead of be Moony." she answers.

Remus sighs and laughs as James and Sirius hug him. "That is going to be amazing."

"Back to our story, Remus transforms into a werewolf, and Pettigrew manages to escape in the confusion and turns back into a rat to escape. Lupin and Black fight in their animal forms, Snape arrives and puts himself in between us on the werewolf to protect us," James whispers 'go Snape', "until Lupin is distracted by another animal's howls. Black is hurt and falls down by the lake, Harry follow him, Dementors attack Black and Harry. As Dementors are preparing to suck out their souls and perform the Dementor's Kiss, Harry sees a distant figure cast a powerful stag-shaped Patronus that scatters the Dementors, and sends them away. Harry believes the mysterious figure is his dead father."

"But it can't be me?" James whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry passes out from the trauma, and awakens to find he is in Hogwarts and Sirius has been captured. Acting on advice from Dumbledore, I reveal that I possess a time-turner," Lily laughs, knowing what is coming next, "that I had used all year to take multiple classes simultaneously. Harry and I travel back in time three hours, watching ourselves repeat that night's events. We free Buckbeak, and return to the Whomping Willow. We watched as we, Lupin and Snape disappeared under the tree, and wait for us to return. As we come up Harry tells me what Sirius told him and how he wants to live with him, Harry almost goes after Peter when he escapes but remembers Sirius at the lake. As we watch Remus transform again I realize that whatever animal howled isn't doing this time around. As I watch Remus reach toward us, I do the only thing I can think of, I howl causing Remus to turn from our younger selves and head toward us."

"You did WHAT?" Remus yelled, she flinched. "Are you crazy? I am werewolf, with no control and you howl to get my attention? Why?"

"To save us from you and to save yourself from your guilt. If it happened again, I would still do it." she stated. "Anyways we ran, you chased, and when you caught up, Buckbeck kicked you ass and you ran." Remus sighed, Sirius laughed. "As the Dementors overpower Black and his earlier self, Harry realizes that he himself was the one to cast the Patronus, and rushes to do so. Harry and I then rescue Black, who escapes on Buckbeak, commenting that they are both now fugitives. Sirius promises us he will see us again as he leaves. Harry and I race back to the Hospital wing where Dumbledore is just leaving and Ron is there confused. Lupin resigns the next day because Snape let it slip at breakfast that he was a werewolf, knowing that parents will object to a werewolf teaching their children. Remus gives Harry back the Marauder's Map, saying James would want him to have it and Harry's Invisible cloak. Shortly after, Sirius anonymously sends Harry a Firebolt, the fastest racing broom ever made and gave Ron an Owl from taking away his pet rat. Ron actually hold the owl to Crookshanks to make sure it was a real owl." Hermione laughs. "Oh and when Harry talked to Vernon that Harry told him about his godfather, the best friend of his father, a convicted murderer that broke out of wizard prison, on the run and will be keeping in touch with Harry to keep up with his news and check if he is happy. Harry said the horror on Vernon's face was the best thing he had every seen."

Sirius laughed, "That is perfect, well at least I helped a little."

"So all third year is about Harry finding his real family?" Lily whispered causing everyone to look at her as she stares at a napping Harry.

"Yes. Harry learned of his father's two best friends, their secrets and found that he wasn't alone anymore." Hermione whispered. "Why don't you guys talk and I will get started on lunch."


	12. Lunch and the needed add on

Chapter 11 - Lunch and the needed add on

Dumbledore smiled, "We will leave too."

"Professors wait, you must be here for this next year. It is not an option, a lot of things happen. Voldemort is a big part of it, and Wormtail... also Luna calls the year of the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore stares at her, "Goblet of Fire? Can it be? Really?"

"Yes Professor, don't be late." Hermione stated, Dumbledore nodded and left with McGonagoll. 

"So you are going to cook?" Sirius and James asked at the same time. Remus follows them in the kitchen to watch as Lily joins them.

Hermione sighs, "Yes, leave it alone."

Sirius walks to her side, "Mya, what is wrong?"

She shakes her head, boils water for noodles and begins to make an Alfredo sauce. James walks to her other side, "Come Mya, just tell us. We won't hurt you."

Her hands faltered but she ignores them, Sirius notices, "Is that what you are afraid of? That we would hurt you?"

"That will never happen?" James swore, Hermione shook her head.

"Please just leave it alone." she whispers.

"We can't."

"Sorry."

"It just..."

"...isn't us."

Hermione backs away from them, staring with pain in her eyes. "Don't, don't do that. Don't talk like that please. It was Fred and George's way of talking, just don't."

Sirius nodded, James held up his hands. "Okay we wont."

"This year is a powerful one for us. All of it changes. If we had pay more attention maybe we could have stopped it, if we had let Remus and Sirius kill Peter maybe Harry wouldn't have gone though what he did." Hermione sighed. "I know why I am here, what I am working to save but the what ifs are sometimes more then I can take." Hermione walked over to put noodles into the boiling water, "We will still be friends, will we trust each other with our lives, will we stand up for those who have no one? What if I am a snob and the boys never become my friends? What if Harry and Ron move on and I am all alone? What if the friendships and the paths we took made us into the people we are meant to be but changing them we change ourselves? What if I become someone I hate? Sometimes it scares me when I think about who I could become but I know it is the right thing to do so that Harry can have the life he deserves. I would die for Harry and all I can think is what if in the new future we don't even like each other? Maybe with Harry growing up as a wizard, him and Ron won't be best friends, what will happen then? Will Harry still met Ginny?"

"You can't think like that, Mya." Sirius whispered.

"But it isn't just us. There is Bill and Fleur, will they met if not for Harry? Will Bill be attacked by Fenrir Greyback in his human form, scaring his face? Will To... she finally convince Remus that she is not leaving him just because he is a werewolf? If not will Teddy ever be born? Will Fred and George ever open their joke shop without the money Harry gives them that he wins at the end of our fourth year? Will Buckbeak die? Will Snape ever admit the truth or just keep it hidden until the day he dies? Will Neville ever grow a backbone and stand up to people the way he did to Voldemort? Will Luna have any friends? There are so many lives that could be forever changed and the only thing keeping me here is the fact that I know Harry will always be Harry and will be far better off with his parents." Hermione turned off the flame to the sauce and drained the noodles. She flicked her wrist and the bread sliced, buttered and toasted itself. "I don't want to be alone again, I don't want to lose the family I have found. I don't know if I could handle it without them."

Lily walked over to her, tears coming down her face and hugged her close. "You will never be alone, I won't allow it. Harry will be your friend as I am sure so will Ron."

"It took almost six years for Lily to fall in love with James and the rest of us, we will try to make sure it doesn't take you and Harry that long." Sirius stated.

"You won't be a snob, I won't let my favorite student be a snob. So relax." Remus said with a smile.

James laughed, "You have changed us already, Mya. You will always be a part of our lives."

Hermione smiled as she made everyone's plates, "Hurry and eat so we can get started on year four."

James smiled, they all ate in silence. Sirius and James cleaned the table and everyone moved to the living room when Dumbledore came through the fire looking rather upset. James stood. "What is wrong?"

"Somehow Tom knows Hermione is here and he wants her." Dumbledore spoke.

"What? How is that possible? She has only ever been here? No one else has been here?" Sirius yelled as McGonagall came through the fire, looking worried.

"Maybe not." Hermione whispered, everyone turned to her. "Dumbledore, Snape told you this, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He is the only one I would trust. Voldemort expects him to find out as much as he can about me, right?" Dumbledore nodded, Hermione stood and started pacing. "He knows I am here, he knows why I am here there is only one way that is possible... what was that spell that Snape taught me?" She closed her eyes, smiled then lifted her hands to the ceiling. "Leiver Neddih tnirp" Slowly light blue rat footprints ran over the floor. "Peter!"

"What, he was here?" James asked.

"Yes, Snape taught me that spell before he ki... before he had to make himself enemy number one, he said it would reveal if anyone had been in a room that was meant to be secret." Hermione smiled to herself, then she looked sad. "We need Snape here."

"You are joking, right?" Sirius asked, she looked up at him, "Nope you're not joking."

"Oh and it might help if you guys didn't call him Snivelus. Just putting that out there." Hermione whispered as Dumbledore disappeared again.

"Right, anything else?" James asked sarcastically.

"Apologize. Let him apologize to you Lily, you know he didn't mean it beside the only reason that word hurts is because we give it the power to. It is just a word and there are worse things that he could have done. Maybe I can save him too." Hermione whispered, everyone nodded but looked confused.

The fire flashed bright green as Dumbledore and a younger Severus Snape walked out into the room. He looked from Lily to the Marauders to the girl who stood off to the left. He turned to face her completely. "Dumbledore told me that you asked me to be here. Why, don't trust that I will keep where you are a secret?"

"Actually, I trust you completely Snape. I trust you with my life, as does Dumbledore." Hermione spoke clearly causing Snape to look shocked. "I asked you here because I remembered all the lives that could be ruined if you keep going down the road you are on. You are great man, a loyal and trustworthy man but no one knows it until the day Voldemort kills you. I know you Snape, I know much more then you want me to know and if you keep lying to those around you then you, your godson and the woman you think you love are going to died."

Snape took a couple steps toward her, Sirius stood up and watched him, Hermione shook her head. Snape looked from her to Sirius, who shrugged and backed off, he stood in front of her, "What do you know? How does it all go wrong?"

"He won't spare her, Snape. Even if he decides to, do you really expect her to stand aside? Would she be the women you care for if she did?" Hermione whispered, Snape looked to Lily and shook his head, "Your godson is going to be a very hateful young man, he makes my life hell at Hogwarts and yes it is mostly my fault because I let him but in the end he begins to see that his way, his father's way is wrong. That blood has nothing to do with who you are but he finds out to late, they kill him because he publicly apologizes to me. He was a great man and they took his life because no one was there to protect him, because you weren't there to protect him from his own father! Snape, do you understand it yet? Your grudge with them gets you and your godson in so deep the only way out is death." Snape falls to his knees, silently crying. "You help Voldemort get the upper hand, Snape you kill Dumbledore."

Snape looked up at her as everyone gasped. "What? Why?"

"Because your godson joins Voldemort, his first mission is two. Get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, which he does. Then he is too kill Dumbledore but he won't be able to do it, you made a unbreakable promise with his mother to kill Dumbledore if he couldn't. In the end we find out that Dumbledore knew about it, that he let you kill him but everyone hated you. You spent all your time locked up in that Headmasters office, slowly losing yourself and your mind. Snape, he leaves you to bleed out but Harry, Ron Weasley and I find you. We are there with you as you die, you give Harry memories that tell us who you really where and why you did what you did but you still died. The only people there with you are the three students you treated like trash, like dirt under your shoe all because you hated James Potter and Sirius Black." Snape opened his mouth but she cut him off, "We got it, we saw how rude, snobby and cruel they were. We did but we were not them, We are not them. In the end, you are worse then they ever where to you! It is partly your fault that Sirius died leaving Harry with no one but those monsters of an Aunt and Uncle, because you didn't care."

"Please, tell me. How do I change it?" Snape asked.

"Help us. Give them a chance to change, change yourself. Don't lose hope." Hermione spoke softly, he nodded. "Now you missed the first three years but I will let you see that notes so you can read them later but right now we have to talk about year four at Hogwarts, you might not like yourself but you need to listen."

"Of course." Snape said as he moved to the side of the couch, he stayed on the floor. Everyone sat down and faced Hermione, who took a seat in the chair in front of the fire place.


	13. Year Four

**Chapter 12 - Year Four - Goblet of Fire**

"Over the summer Harry keep having dreams of the 1940s in a small town called Little Hangleton, describing how the Riddle family was mysteriously killed at supper, and how their groundsman, Frank Bryce, was suspected of the crime, then declared innocent due to lack of evidence. In 1994, Bryce investigates a disturbance at the house and overhears Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew plotting to kill a boy named Harry Potter. Voldemort's snake, Nagini, notices Bryce and informs Voldemort; Voldemort invites Bryce inside and kills him on the spot and with that Harry wakes in the night with a throbbing pain in his scar. The next morning, Harry's Uncle Vernon receives a letter from the Weasleys asking Harry to join them at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Do they let him go?" James wants to know, Snape looked confused, James tells him, "They treat my son like a freak, hide him from the world, they used to lock him in a small space under the stairs."

"That is barbaric." Snape whispered but turned back to Hermione.

"Harry is brought to The Burrow the next day. Early the next morning, the Weasleys, Harry and I head off to the Quidditch World Cup. We travel by Portkey, we meet Cedric Diggory, another Hogwarts student. At their seat, Harry, Ron, and I meet Winky, a house-elf who says she is saving a seat for her master, Bartemius 'Barty' Crouch. The game began it was the the Bulgarian national Quidditch Team - Dimitrov, Ivanova, Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov, and Krum, who was Ron's favorite player and he was only eighteen. against the Irish National Quidditch team - Connolly, Ryan. Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley and Lynch. The game was amazing and although Krum caught the Snitch the Irish won by ten points."

"Wow, really that doesn't normally happen." James whispered, Sirius, Remus and Snape nodded.

"That night, after the game, a crowd of Voldemort's followers destroy the campground and torture its Muggle owners. Harry, Ron, and I escape by fleeing into the woods, where Harry discovers that his wand is missing. Moments later, someone fires Voldemort's symbol, known as the Dark Mark, using Harry's wand. Winky is found holding Harry's wand at the scene of the crime, and Mr Crouch fires her. Later at the Burrow, Cedric's father brings news that a man named Mad-Eye Moody attacked an intruder at his house."

"Oh my goodness, why did she do it?" Lily asked.

"She didn't." Hermione whispered in anger.

"Who did?" Snape asked.

"That comes later." she sighed as Lily went to get Harry who had just woken up, "Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore announces that the Triwizard Tournament will take place at Hogwarts throughout the school year. The Tournament is a competition between three delegates, or "champions", one from each of the three great European schools of magic - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute. These champions compete in three tasks and they are given scores by the judges based on their performance; at the conclusion, one champion is chosen as the victor and given a thousand Galleons prize money. However, owing to the dangerous nature of the tournament, no one under seventeen years of age is allowed to enter. Of course when tells the students that the Weasley twins are not happy. Dumbledore places a spell around the cup so no one underage can cross it. He also introduces Mad-Eye Moody as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Moody's unorthodox teaching methods cause controversy within the school, notably his use of Transfiguration as punishment" McGonagall gasped, "It was only once on Draco Malfoy and he deserved it, also his lessons on the Unforgivable Curses."

"Really, why would he teach those?" Lily asked as she came back downstairs with Harry.

"The reason will become clear at the end of the year, I promise." Hermione stated. "In late October, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive; the Triwizard Tournament is officially opened, and students who wish to compete submit their names to the Goblet of Fire. On Halloween, the Goblet of Fire chooses the champions; and to everyone's great surprise, Harry is selected to compete alongside Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum."

"What but he is fourteen?" Lily demanded.

"He didn't enter himself in, although everyone thought he did including Ron, well everyone besides Severus Snape." Everyone looked at Snape. "For the first time he actually made sense when he talked about Harry, putting it out there that someone might have put Harry's name in there as a way to kill Harry. Though he did not enter himself, Harry is magically bound to compete as the fourth champion. Ron feels let down, refusing to speak to Harry. Harry's situation only worsens with the publication of a sappy, exaggerated article about his past, written by ruthless reporter Rita Skeeter." Hermione spat her name, Dumbledore looked at her. "Sorry I hate that women, over the years she has did many stories for me only because I was blackmailing her. She made everyone think that Harry and I were in love and also that I was using Victor Krum. Anyways, a few nights before the first task, Hagrid invites Harry for a late night walk, ultimately informing him that the task will somehow contain dragons. Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry converses with Sirius; who informs Harry that Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, was once a Death Eater and is not to be trusted. The next day, realizing that Fleur and Krum know about the dragons as well, Harry warns Cedric about the first task; Moody overhears, and drops hints that Harry should use his flying skills to best the dragon. Harry and I then spend hours practicing Summoning charms, which would allow him to retrieve his broom. During the task, Harry successfully Summons his broomstick and flies past the dragon, capturing the golden egg - a necessary clue to the nature of the second task - and receiving high marks. Everyone said that Harry's flying was the best they had seen in years."

"It should be, his father is James. Flying is in his blood." Snape stated.

"Well thank you Sne... Severus." James said, making Hermione and Lily smile.

"Ron and Harry reconcile shortly afterward because Ron finally realized that Harry wouldn't purposely put himself in danger like that. Professor McGonagall announces that the Yule Ball is approaching and that the champions must find partners as they will open the ball. Harry gathers his courage to ask his crush Cho Chang, but finds out that she is already going with Cedric. Harry and Ron eventually ask Parvati and Padma Patil after I turned him down because I was upset that Ron only asked me as a last resort."

"What! You're kidding right? Is he blind? Who would ask you as a last resort?" Sirius snapped, Hermione blushed.

"Thanks Sirius." she shook her head, "At the ball, Ron becomes jealous of Viktor Krum, who was my date. Harry and Ron leave the ball and overhear Karkaroff confiding fearfully to Potions master Snape that something on his arm has become more prominent. At the end of the ball, Cedric tells Harry to take a bath with the golden egg. During a trip to Hogsmeade, Ludo Bagman mentions to Harry that Mr. Crouch has stopped coming to work. Harry takes the egg into the bathtub. The egg sings that he will have an hour to reclaim something valuable that has been taken into the lake. As he returns to his dormitory, he notices Mr. Crouch searching Snape's office, but is unable to investigate. The night before the task, Harry falls asleep in the library, searching for answers from the clue, and is awakened in the morning by the house-elf Dobby, who now works at Hogwarts, who gives him a ball of gillyweed. The gillyweed gives Harry gills and he swims easily through the lake, finding me, Ron, Cho, and Fleur's sister Gabrielle asleep and tied together in a merpeople village. Harry waits to make sure all of the champions rescue their hostages before returning to the surface. When Fleur does not come, he returns with Gabrielle and Ron and comes up last, but gains high marks for his moral fiber in his completion of the task."

"Wow, go moral fiber." James smirks, Snape laughs.

"Sounds like a Dumbledore gift." Severus comments, Hermione nods.

"The following day in Hogsmeade, Harry, Ron, and I meet Sirius, disguised as his animagus. He informs them that Crouch's son was convicted as a Death Eater. Later, the champions are taken to see the grounds to see a maze, the third task. On the way back, when Krum pulls Harry away to talk, they find a disheveled Mr. Crouch, who is speaking to trees and demanding to see Dumbledore. Harry runs to get Dumbledore while Krum waits with Crouch; when Harry returns, Krum has been stunned and Mr. Crouch gone. In Divination class, Harry falls asleep and dreams about Voldemort, waking up screaming. Harry leaves class to discuss this with Dumbledore; as he waits for Dumbledore to return to his office, he finds Dumbledore's Pensieve and while investigating it enters Dumbledore's memories of various Death Eater trials, including that of Ludo Bagman, Karkaroff, and Mr. Crouch's son. Dumbledore returns, pulls Harry from the memories and listens to his story. On the evening of the task, the four champions enter the maze, and Harry finds his path relatively manageable. Soon both Fleur and Krum are out of the running, and Harry and Cedric arrive at the trophy at the same time, agreeing to touch it together since they are both from Hogwarts it wouldn't matter. The trophy turns out to be a Portkey, taking both to the graveyard in Little Hangleton, where a man in a hood quickly kills Cedric. Harry realizes the man is Wormtail, who ties Harry to a gravestone. Wormtail drops the bundle he is carrying which turned out to be Voldemort's current form into a cauldron, as well as a bone from Voldemort's father, Wormtail's own right hand, and blood from Harry's arm. Voldemort resumes his body and rises from the cauldron. Voldemort presses a tattoo of the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm, and suddenly Death Eaters begin appearing in a circle around them. Voldemort creates a silver hand for Wormtail and then challenges Harry to a duel. Harry tries to use the disarming spell on Voldemort just as Voldemort uses the Killing Curse. The lights from the two wands meet in midair and remain connected. Voldemort's past victims emerge, first Cedric, then the old man, then Bertha Jorkins then finally came James and Lily Potter. Harry said you all looked like silvery bits of light, from Voldemort's wand and protected Harry once the wand connection is broken, giving him time to grab Cedric's body and touch the trophy, thus returning to Hogwarts."

"Is that possible?" Severus asked Dumbledore, who looked confused but nodded.

"Once Harry returns, Harry wouldn't let go of Cedric, crying over and over again that he was back, Voldemort was back and he had killed Cedric. Moody carries him into the castle, where he reveals that he is a Death Eater, and that he was responsible for placing Harry's name in the Goblet and for turning the trophy into a portkey. Moody also informs Harry that Karkaroff has fled the castle. Soon after, Dumbledore and other teachers burst into the room, stunning Moody and saving Harry. Under the influence of a truth potion, Moody confessed that he was young Barty Crouch Jr. He has made the switch by using Moody's hair and drinking Polyjuice potion every hour. His father smuggled him out of prison and allowed him to live under an invisibility cloak, guarded by Winky, and how Ministry of Magic worker Bertha Jorkins discovered him and ultimately was relieved of her information by Voldemort, who then returned to find Crouch Jr in his father's house. He also says that he killed his father in the Forest the day he stumbled upon Harry and Krum, and that he was hoping to bring Voldemort back to power by bringing Harry to him."

"Barty Jr. I know him." Severus whispered, he shuddered. "Harry was in a room alone with him, poor boy, could have seriously got hurt, that man is crazy."

"He is that bad?" James asks, Severus nods.

"Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, refuses to believe that Voldemort is back. He gives Harry the tournament prize money and leaves quickly. After the term ends, Harry, Ron and I return home on the Hogwarts Express. I show Harry and Ron a beetle in a jar, Rita Skeeter's animagus form, which she has been using to spy on people and acquire news about them, that I caught and warned not to write untrue things. Harry gives the gold he won in the Triwizard Tournament to the Weasley twins to help start their practical joke company. Harry then returns to the Dursleys for the summer and that is the end of our fourth year. Next is fifth year where Harry and Dumbledore are made to look like lairs and Dumbledore does some very stupid thing when Harry needs him most. Which we will talk about later Albus."

"Harry told me something when we disgusted this year after the war." Hermione stood took a deep breath and looked at Severus. "You stopped giving him lessons because he saw how his father and godfather treated you! You idiot, that is how we all almost died, how Sirius died... he lied for you, that prat. He thought for so long that it was his fault Sirius was died but it wasn't, it was you!" Hermione screamed causing baby Harry to cry, she walked over to pick him up then took him upstairs. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't bullies! We all know about the full moon incident, Sirius. You both were just as prejudice as the pureblood bigots! You all need to grow up and bury the past. You are all Bloody Idiots!"

"Wow, she is mad." Sirius whispered as the professors left for the night, "Maybe we should start over Severus. Apparently our grudge is hurting more people then we realize."

"Sounds great. I am sorry for being a snob." Severus apologized. "And for calling you that Lily."

Lily nodded, James sighed. "Sorry for being a prat."

"Severus, I am going to be a professor like you at Hogwarts. Hermione says I am the best Defense Against the Dark Act teacher they ever have but I have to leave my job because you out me at breakfast. From what we hear their teachers so far suck, so you better comes to terms with this now, I will be their teacher even if people find out what I am." Remus stated.

Severus looked thoughtful then smiled, "What you are? You are a very smart Gryffindor who disappears once a month. So what?"

Remus smiled, "Sound about right." James and Sirius hug Remus as he shushes everyone. "Wait listen." Coming from upstairs is Hermione's voice.


	14. Memories

**Chapter 13 - Memories of the Past/Future**

_You know I'd fall apart without you_   
_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_   
_Makes sense when I'm with you_   
_Like everything that's green, boy I need you_   
_But it's more than one and one makes two_   
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_   
_You gotta know you want it too_   
_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Wanna hold you hand forever_   
_Never let you forget it_   
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Anyone can tell you you're hansome_   
_You get that all the time, I know you do_   
_But your beauty's deeper than skin deep_   
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_   
_When I wrap you up_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Wanna hold you hand forever_   
_Never let you forget it_   
_'Cause I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_As good as you make me feel_   
_I wanna make you feel better_   
_Better than your fairy tales_   
_Better than your best dreams_   
_You're more than everything I need_   
_You're all I ever wanted_   
_All I ever wanted_   
_And I just wanna wrap you up_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Wanna hold you hand forever_   
_Never let you forget it_   
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel_   
_Wanted_   
_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

They snuck up the steps to stand outside of Harry's bedroom door, they heard Hermione crying, "With the new future I know you will never hear Sirius sing that song to me for my birthday. So let me tell you, okay." Baby Harry giggled. "It was the summer before fifth year, I was crying because Ron was obsessed with some girl, I thought I was in love Ron but I wasn't. I was forcing myself because I didn't want you to hate me because I loved your godfather." Lily gasped softly. "After he died, you told me that you always knew, so did Remus. Sirius always flirted with me, you almost wished we had got together but he wouldn't want a kid like me. Anyways, I was crying, you were trying to make me feel better but Sirius walked in with a plate full of chocolate cookies that he had stolen from Remus," Remus growled at Sirius, who shrugged. "Remus was so mad until he saw my tears then he just shrugged and walked away. You told Sirius that Ron was being a prat and Sirius sent you to talk to him. Then Sirius tried to cheer me up, he was really funny, first he turned into Snuffles that is what we called his dog form and he snuggled up on the couch with me. Then he changed back and started tickling me, finally he started singing, he was a great voice when he decides to use it and not joke around. Anyways you were coming back with Ron to make him apologize, Sirius was singing to me and Ron went ballistic. He called me a slut and said he could never be with someone who couldn't control themselves or liked older man. Ron is an idiot, sometimes it is hard for us to remember why we are friends with him. I told Ron to shut up, Sirius was trying to make me feel better. Ron said Sirius was just trying to get me into bed, but before you or I could say anything Sirius was... well Sirius. He laughed at Ron, grabbed me close and said if I wanted to get Kitten in bed I would just do this. Then the mutt kissed me, it wasn't my first kiss but it was my best." James and Sirius smirked. "It pissed Ron off, he called for his mother and Remus, you knocked him out. When Remus and Mrs. Weasley came up, Sirius and I where across the room from each other and you said that Ron freaked cause he saw a spider. Ron is scared to death of spiders. When they left, you dragged Ron off to talk some sense into him and Sirius turned to me and said that he shouldn't have let Ron get to him like that, I told him it was okay... then he got all cocky again saying... Kitten if that was okay, I wonder what great it for you. He started calling me Kitten when I got into Remus' face the day of the full moon," Remus gasped and Sirius growled, "not my best move but Remus was being an idiot." She stood and kissed Harry's head, "Maybe tomorrow I will tell you the time when Ron hexed me cause 'I was a were-whore howling from the attention of moony'. You know Ron really was the problem to most of our troubles, even with Draco. Ron started most of the fights. Maybe we can change it this time around. Well good night sweet Ashes."

They all ran quietly down the stairs, James hit Sirius in the head, Remus flicked his ear but Severus turned to him, "Do you like her?"

Sirius moved away from his friends and nodded, "I liked her the moment I saw her but that doesn't matter."

"Maybe it does. You are an Animagus, most forms of Animagi have mates, she might be yours. Look I may not have liked you, but you never let anyone get to you like that kid did. Even the story had you growling but when she said you kissed her you calmed down. She may be your mate, you need to find out and fast. Cause being away from a mate after you meet can hurt the both of you." Severus stated, Lily nodded.

"I read in a book after you guys told me what you guys you were." Lily added. "But how does he find out, Sev?"

Severus smiled at his old nickname, "I don't know yet, I am sure there is a spell or something. Let me work on it and I will get back to you."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good. So next we hear about their fifth year at Hogwarts. I wonder if they will ever have a normal year there?"

"If Harry is anything like James and you, then no they won't." Severus smirked. "You two were always looking for something, I used to think that if Lily had dated you sooner maybe you guys would have calmed down a bit, maybe."

James laughed, "I don't know. We were prats, we probably would have tried to hide it and fail badly. But I think everything happened the way it was suppose to be, I didn't back then but I do now."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You okay now?" Severus asked. "If I promise to not cut off his lessons will you forgive me?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sure. I am okay, it is just hard. Sometimes I forget that Harry kept things from us so that we wouldn't worry about him so much... not that it worked."

"I ordered pizza." Remus stated as he came into hung up the phone. "Figured we could all use a night to relax until tomorrow."

"Hermione, is there any stories you could tell us?" Severus asked.

She smiled softly, sat down on the stood next to her, "Second year right after Ron, Fred and George had grabbed Harry from the Dursley's, they were de-gnomeing the garden. Harry didn't want to hurt them so he wasn't going to throw it hard but it bit him. So to get it off, he spun around and around and around until it let go, it flew like sixty feet. Fred and George were very proud of Harry but Ron said it was a lucky shot. Harry had six more 'lucky shots'. Ron was so upset that Fred says his ears were red for two days."

"Wow, sounds like Ron was a little jealous of Harry." James smirked.

Remus frowned, "He was his best friend why would he be jealous?"

"He sounds like Peter." Severus added, the marauders glared at him, he held up his hands in surrender but Hermione gasped.

"Oh my god! No!" she jumped up, ran to get a piece of paper and a quill and she wrote a note. Running back to the kitchen, she turned to Severus. "Severus, is Regulus still alive today?"

"Yes." Severus whispered questioningly.

"Don't ask right now, will be explained." Hermione thought for a moment. "Overmodest is going to ask to use Kreature soon, Regulus must let him then he must demand Kreature to come back to him, he must not forget to tell him that. Regulus is starting to see the truth about Voldemort, we can still save him but first you must have Regulus put this letter in Sirius' room under his pillow. Now Severus."

Severus nodded, grabbed the note and disappeared. Everyone turned to look at her, Sirius was shaking, "What happens to my brother?"

"He dies helping us but no one knows until years later and he never get credits for it." Hermione whispered.

Severus appeared moments later, "Okay, you want to tell me what that was about?"

"You were right." Hermione spoke softly. "Ron was, no is acting like Peter. I have thought about it, no one but McGonagall and Kingsley knew I was coming here. It is right, something was off, Ron has been disappearing lately, no one knows where. Voldemort knows I am here, He sent Peter to come look here. No one told Peter you were going to be here so how did he know to look here, why not at Hogwarts?"

"Quite right you are, mudblood." a voice called from behind them, there stood the younger version of Lucius Malfoy. "How smart you are?"

Everyone, including Severus pointed their wands at Malfoy, "How did you get here?"

"He is an anigamus." Hermione whispered, Lucius looked shocked. She grabbed Severus' arm and lowered his wand. She took steps closer to Lucius, "It must be so hard. To keep this secret from Voldemort." he opened his mouth to yell at her but she waved him off. "You don't scare me Lucius. You never have and you never will. Not after I have seen you at your weakest moments, I have seen you coward and crawl on your knees. I have seen you so deathly looking that a strong wind knocks you off your feet. You are all strong and loyal now but when Voldemort falls, so do you. When he returns, you fear... not for you but your son, Draco. You know that Voldemort will call upon him and he does. You become pathetic, Malfoy. You stand in a corner as Bellatrix controls you like you are a house-elf!" Hermione reaches to grab his wand, "I watch your son die, Malfoy. You killed him because Bellatrix told you to and you are to much of a coward to stand up to her, you lose your wife too, she realizes what side is right and she leaves you. Two days after you kill your son, she kills herself, in your home, in your bed with 'IT WAS YOUR COWARDLINESS' written in blood on the walls. You want to know how I know that, Lucius?" He nodded his head as he fell to his knees. "Because when you discover her, you don't call your death eater friends because you know they won't care."

She knelt in front of him, "You call me! The 'Mudblood' that you and your son have tortured over the years. You call me because you knew I would care and I do. I cleaned the blood off the walls, floor and bed. I changed her clothes, I cleaned you up, made you carry her, we took her to Bill Weasley's cottage and buried her next Draco and Dobby," Lucius looked at her, she nods. "Yes Dobby, your house-elf. You end up freeing him, by accident but he is free all the same. I stayed with you for two days as you cried, in the rain then I took you home, my home not yours, and you went to McGonagall and told her everything you knew then you disappeared... you went to live alone until you drank yourself to death. Is that the life you want? Your line ends with Draco."

Lucius let's go of his wand, "What do I do?"

"Go home, tell him you have failed." she whispered, pointed his wand at him. "Forgive me Lucius." she wipes seeing her from his memory but leaves her words, she hands him his wand then he disappears. "I think that makes us even Draco."

"Are you going to save everyone?" Lily asked.

"Even for what?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed, "I will save who I can. Draco helped me escape Bellatrix the second time she caught me, I owed him my life, literally."

"A second time, you mean she had twice?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes, but I escaped the first time too, thanks to Dobby." she added sadly as Remus went to the door to get the Pizza that had just arrived. They ate watching Hermione, silently wondering what this young witch had been through and if she would tell them when the time came up. She yawned after her fourth piece, "Let's get some sleep. Severus, will you stay?"

Severus opened his mouth but James cut him off, "Yes he will, the spare room next to Remus and Sirius." Severus nodded and they all headed up to bed.


	15. Fifth year

**Chapter 14 - Fifth year**

The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of French toast, bacon and eggs. She smiled and ran down the stairs, still in her bright green pajamas. She stopped just inside the kitchen, everyone including the Professors where there, she sniffed the air and smiled widely. "Severus did you cook?"

"Yes, How did you know?" he wondered.

"You cooked for Harry, Sirius and I one day because you lost a bet. You make the best French Toast ever, Mrs. Weasley wanted to steal your recipe but you just smiled and laughed." she sighed, "She was heartbroken when she found out you left me the recipe in your will," she laughed. "She was pissed when I wouldn't give it to her."

"Well thank you, Ms. Granger." Severus smirked as she sat down to eat. "Nice green by the way."

"Thanks, Sirius bought them for me." Sirius croaked.

"I did what?" he stuttered.

"Green is my favorite color, you bought these cause you pissed me off so I turned your hair neon pink and you couldn't change it back." she laughed at the looks on the marauder's faces.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, clearly scared.

"You glued Severus to your ceiling after he told Harry to stop acting like his father because it was a good way to get killed." she stated as she waved wand, changing her outfit to jeans and a sliver hoody. "Which was wrong, Severus."

Severus held up his hands, "Got it, rude. Won't do it." James nodded.

"Well so who is ready for year five?" she asked, Lily scared as she feed Harry, Hermione sighed, "Relax Lily, remember Harry is alive."

They made their way to the living room, everyone sitting where they sat last night. Hermione gathered her notes and squealed. Sirius jumped, "What was that for?"

"A letter." she whispered, everyone looked concerned.

_Dear Hermione and Severus_

_First, Mya... What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't tell me!? Did you think that I would stop you? I love you Mya, I wish you had told me, I would have added to your notes... which I might have done now. I might have found you time turner... maybe. Love you._

_Second, You two are geniuses! I was in there yesterday, pissed off and threw it. Saw the letter, Ron ran but didn't get to far, Teddy apparently takes after his dad. Caught him two blocks, stranded up a tree with six spiders around the tree! It was perfect, he is being held at Malfoy manor. Yeah we got into it, you know how. Lucius left it to you! Can you believe that, thank Merlin you sign that paper before you left_.

_So um... Neville spent some time with Ron yesterday. Man Neville lost it when he found out it was Ron. He is a good man, save his parents Mya. Anyways, your parents car crash wasn't an accident Mya, Ron thought that if you lost your parents, along with Siri, Remus, and To... her being dead that you would marry him so you could have help watching Teddy when I was off working. Don't worry Mya, George is seeing him today. Can't believe we didn't see it, all that time we kept talking about the signs Peter had given, we just looked over it. I miss you. Three more years, if your timeline held up, good luck._

_Oh one other thing Mya, Crookshanks' little kitten that we found the other day before you left... He broke into the Ministry and is camping out in front of the V... well you know. Think it has something to do with Siri? How is he by the way, still crazy? Most likely. Stay safe, don't kill Malfoy and remember the plan for Peter... it is his worst fear, don't take the easy way out._

_Oh, let my mother know that I love her. My dad too_.

_Love Ashes and Mini-moon_

"Mini-moon? Who is that?" Remus asked.

Hermione sighed and answered without thinking, "Your son." She gasped and looked up at him, "Oh crap I wasn't suppose to say that yet."

"Son?" Remus stuttered, "I have a son? Why would I curse he like that?"

"He isn't a werewolf!" Hermione growled, everyone looked at her. "Yes he has the senses of one, he loves chocolate but he isn't one. And you didn't curse him, he loves who he is because it is all he has left of you. You, who gave your life for him, you are his hero and if I ever hear you talk about him like that again I'll... I'll... I'll lock you in a cage like your parents did!" She screamed at him, her eyes turned yellow, her nails grew shape and she growled. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she grabbed her head and regained control.

"Mya?" Remus whispered, "I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want him to be an outcast."

"It is okay, sorry for yelling and losing control." Hermione looked up, one of her nails caught her ear causing it to bleed softly. "I would have done it, Remus. I did it to Hagrid for suggesting that Teddy join him for his class on werewolves, just to talk about the senses but it pissed me off." she sighed, "Teddy loses both of his parents before he one, all he has is Harry and I. He is my family as I am his."

"Are you a werewolf?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head, slowly she stood and then transformed into a white wolf with pale yellow eyes. She howled then turned back into herself, "I am an arctic wolf but during the last battle I was scratched by a werewolf in human form so I got the werewolf traits." She sat back down and opened her notes, "We can talk about that later, now fifth year at Hogwarts, everyone pay attention."

They all nodded, Dumbledore scooted closer, Hermione smiled, "Harry Potter is spending another summer with his dreadful Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, when a pair of Dementors stage an unexpected attack on Harry and his cousin Dudley."

"What how the hell did they get that far away from Azkaban?" Remus demanded.

"They were working with Voldemort." Hermione whispered. "After he uses magic to defend himself and Dudley, he is temporarily expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for using magic outside of the school, despite being legally allowed to do in self-defense, before it is rescinded. A few days afterwards, Harry is visited by a group of wizards and Mad-Eye Moody and is whisked off to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, the home of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, and the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. As Harry learns from Ron and I the Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards, led by Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore, dedicated to fighting the evil Lord Voldemort and his followers. The Order is forced to operate in secrecy, outside of the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Magic, which is headed by the dense and corrupt Cornelius Fudge, who refuses to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned. In addition, Harry learns that he and Dumbledore have been made victims of a ministry smear campaign aimed at discrediting them and their beliefs about Voldemort's return. Because of his use of magic, Harry's fate is to be determined at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic, which turns out to be an apparent show trial. With Dumbledore's help, Harry is cleared by the Wizengamot and permitted to return to Hogwarts. Harry learns that over the summer Ron and I have been keeping secrets from him because Dumbledore told us to," Her glared at him and he nodded, know that this was one mistake he wouldn't repeat. "Reunited with Ron and I, we returns to Hogwarts and learns that Dolores Umbridge," Hermione growl out her name. "an employee of Fudge, will be his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Sorting Hat, which traditionally sorts all new students into one of four houses, cautions the students against becoming too internally divided. Meanwhile, due to the smear campaign against him, Harry is the subject of unwanted gossip from the student body at large, and a number of people turn against him. Professor Umbridge and Harry soon clash, as she, like Fudge, refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned and punishes Harry when he points out Voldemort's return by forcing him to write lines with a special blood quill that carves "I must not tell lies" into the back of his hand."

"Into his hand?" James demanded, "You are joking right."

"That is barbaric." Severus whispered. "And Illegal."

"He tries to hide it, he doesn't want to tell anyone, he thinks Dumbledore is to busy to worry about what happens to him." Hermione whispered.

Dumbledore frowned, "That is not true. I would have been insane not to care."

"Umbridge refuses to teach her students how to perform defensive spells, and before long, Fudge appoints her High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, giving her the authority to inspect all faculty members and evaluate their skills. In desperation, Harry, Ron, and I form their own Defense Against the Dark Arts group, called Dumbledore's Army, or "D.A". Twenty-five other students sign up, including several of Harry's friends as well as the eccentric Luna Lovegood," Hermione laughs at her name.

"What?" Lily asks.

"You must make sure we are friends with her too. She is a little loopy but she opens our eyes to so much and brings us smiles in the darkest of times," Hermione smirked, "and they meet as often as possible to learn and practice Defense spells, and learn well from Harry. One night, Harry has a vision where he inhabits the body of a large snake, which turns out to be Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, and attacks Ron's father. Harry wakes up horrified, and Professor McGonagall takes him to Dumbledore immediately. Dumbledore uses the portraits on the walls of his office to raise an alert, and Mr. Weasley is promptly rescued by two members of the Order. The Weasley family, accompanied by Harry and the Order, visit Arthur Weasley in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Hermione paused, "It scared Harry a lot, he thought that he was turning into a snake and hurting people. He thought that he was as evil as Voldemort. Afterwards, Dumbledore demands that Harry take Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, for the purpose of protecting his mind against further invasions by Lord Voldemort. During the lessons, Harry learns that a corridor he has been repeatedly visiting in his dreams is part of the Department of Mysteries."

"Those are the lessons?" Severus asked, Hermione nodded, "Got it."

"Harry is unsuccessful at Occlumency because he has such difficulty clearing his mind of all thoughts, making it difficult for him to focus on closing his mind off to all outside influence, in addition to wanting to find out what they mean. Meanwhile, his scar burns horribly every time Voldemort experiences a powerful emotion. The D.A. continues to meet regularly, and Harry's peers show great improvement until they are caught by Umbridge. Dumbledore takes full responsibility for the group and resigns as Headmaster, and Umbridge takes over his position. Shortly afterwards, Harry ends up viewing a memory of Snape's, showing him being bullied by Harry's father James and Sirius, back in their schooldays. Harry wishes desperately to contact his godfather to talk about his father, but Umbridge has been inspecting all owl posts and patrolling the fires of Hogwarts, preventing communication via the Floo Network. Ron's brothers, Fred and George Weasley agree to distract Umbridge so that Harry can use her fireplace to talk to Sirius, who clears up Harry's doubts about his father. Immediately afterwards, they leave Hogwarts, moving to London where they plan to open a joke shop in the wizarding town of Diagon Alley using the money Harry won the previous year in the Triwizard Tournament."

"The students begin taking their O.W.L. exams," Hermione laughed, "I would not be doing Fred and George any justice if I did not tell you. They had had enough of Umbridge and her rules, so they decide to leave school. Right as we are taking our exams, we hear bangs coming up the hall, the room starts to shake. Umbridge opens the door and the Weasley twins fly in on their brooms, that they had to steal back from when she had taking theirs and Harry's. They threw our papers into the air, set off fireworks and sent one after Umbridge. They announce their new store that they were opening and flew off into the sky. Now when anyone gets bored or tired at Hogwarts, they threaten to do 'A Weasley'."

"That is amazing." Sirius laughed, James and Remus smiled.

Severus looked worried, "They must have been a handful."

Hermione nodded, "But they made everyone smile, including you. While everyone watched the twins leave, Harry has another vision, this time about Sirius being held captive and tortured by Voldemort. Horrified, Harry becomes determined to save him. I warn Harry that Voldemort may be deliberately trying to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries, but Harry is too concerned about Sirius to pay attention. Harry sneaks into Umbridge's office, and, using her fireplace, transports himself to 12, Grimmauld Place to look for Sirius. Kreature, the House of Black's house elf, tells Harry that Sirius is at the Ministry of Magic. Harry returns to Hogwarts when he is pulled back through the fire by Umbridge to find that he and his friends have been caught in Umbridge's office. Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, who tried to distract Umbridge so that Harry could use her fireplace, have all been seized by Slytherins and gagged. Harry and I convince Umbridge to follow them into the forest, where they claim to be hiding a weapon for Dumbledore which they had just finished and wanted to tell him about. We really aren't doing that, we are taking her to Grawp, Hagrid's brother in hopes that he hurts her." Hermione sighs, "Now I don't normally want people to get hurt but this women was trying my patience but this could have been avoided if you had been nice to Kreature! You treat him like your mother had treated you and he lied to Harry! You, when Harry tried warn you, Severus completely ignored us. So you could have stopped this too!"

"Sorry, Mya. I will work on how I treat him." Sirius whispered, Severus nodded.

"Once in the forest, Umbridge provokes the resident herd of centaurs, and is taken into the forest by them. Harry, our friends and I use the school's thestrals, winged skeletal horses to fly to the Ministry. I must add that the only people who could see them where Harry and Luna! So it was hard not to be freaked out. Once they arrive, Harry cannot find Sirius and realizes that I was right. Harry also sees that one of the glass spheres has his name on it, as well as Voldemort's. Harry grabs the sphere, and Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy surround to attack, demanding that Harry hand over the prophecy."

"What?" James yells, Lily grabbed Harry from his arms before he jumps to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"We were fine, just listen," Hermione smiled, "Employing all of our Defense skills, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I have moderate success fighting the Death Eaters, but they are ultimately helped enormously by the arrival of several members of the Order, including Dumbledore. In the midst of the fight, Harry drops the glass sphere and it shatters. Sirius is killed by his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, when she blasts him through the veil." Hermione closes her eyes to try to stop the sight from coming but she can't, she shakes her head. "Give me a minute." She stands and walks away, her whole body shaking.

James looks at Sirius and Remus, they nod. Sirius stands and moves closer. "Mya, Come here. I am okay, I am right here, see?" she turned to him and smiled. "See there we go. It will be okay, It won't happen, I swear it."

Hermione laughed, "Always promising me things," she whispered, Sirius smirked. "Harry tries to avenge his godfather and follows Bellatrix, but is met by Voldemort at the fountain. Dumbledore appears shortly after Voldemort and the two engage in an intense duel. Voldemort fights Dumbledore to stalemate, then possesses Harry in an attempt to get Dumbledore to sacrifice Harry in the hope of killing him. Voldemort and Lestrange escape, just as Fudge appears at the Ministry, finally faced with incontrovertible evidence that the Dark Lord has returned. Dumbledore sends Harry back to school, where, after Harry has a breakdown, screaming that "he's had enough" of all the pain and anguish and death and destruction, Dumbledore explains that the sphere was a prophecy which stated that Harry has a power that Voldemort will never know: the power of love, given to him by his mother's sacrifice fifteen years earlier. The prophecy goes on to claim that neither Harry nor Voldemort can live while the other survives. Dumbledore takes this opportunity to tell Harry why he must spend his summers with the Dursleys in Little Whinging: because Harry's mother died to save him, he is blessed with her love, a blessing that can be sealed only by blood. Harry's Aunt Petunia, his mother's sister, makes that bond complete by taking Harry into her home. As long as he still calls Little Whinging home, Harry is safe. At the end of the year, the Order warn the Dursleys they will have to answer to them should they mistreat Harry, who returns to them for the summer."

Lily sighed, "He lost Sirius."

"But he still has me." Remus spoke. "Right?"

"Yes, but you are trying to push people away again because you think that because you are a werewolf that you don't deserve them." Hermione snapped, "You idiot, that is what takes you so long to except that you love her, she loves you and you are both stuck with each other."

"Who?" Remus asks.

"Sirius' cousin." Hermione whispered, "Tonks."

"Really?" Sirius asked then he laughs, "That is amazing man, congrats and good luck."

Remus blushes and hits him. "Shut up."

Hermione smiles. "Dumbledore."

"I pushed Harry away in hopes of keeping him out of trouble, appears I only made it worse." he whispers, Hermione nods. "Okay, well I must think, lets have lunch then on to year number six." Dumbledore left, McGonagall followed after saying bye to Harry.

"The year of the Half-Blood prince." Hermione spoke clearly and soft, Severus looked up at her.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Didn't. Read it in a book." she growled.

"Oh no. Harry?"

"Just your luck, right?"

Severus sighs, "I'm a prat. A bloody idiot, how could I have forgotten."

"Are we missing something?" James asked.

Severus nodded as Hermione walked into the kitchen, "Another choice I made because of our grudge, someone gets hurt because of it. I just know it, it is why Hermione is so angry."


	16. Grudge Talk

**Chapter 15 - Grudge Talk**

Chapter 15 - Grudge Talk

They all walk into the kitchen as Hermione pulls out left overs. "How bad does this grudge makes things?"

"Honestly?" Hermione starts, "Harry wouldn't have gotten into have as much trouble if Snape had just been a grumpy teacher but Snapes hates him. Harry goes out of his way to ignore him, find out what he is hiding or to just plan annoy him. Before you died Severus, everytime someone mentioned you... no everytime someone tried to mention you Harry went crazy. You were always involved in something deadly, always trying to kill him or help Voldermort. McGonagall jokingly offeried me the potions job after the war, Harry swore that if I took it, he wouldn't talk to me while I was at the school and would ingone the fact that I was over the summer."

"Wow, I am sorry." Severus whispered.

"It is okay, he wasn't to happy when he saw your memory of his father. After the war, everyone that he could get in touch with, he asked for memories of the marauders. That just made it worse." Hermione sighed. "You guys really acted like you were better then the Slytherins, he even compared you to Draco Malfoy once. He was disappointed, everyone told him how great his dad was but those memories made him want to hex you, himself."

Sirius flinched, James sighed. "We were really bad. I realised that after we left Hogwarts."

"Yeah, our houses shouldn't have mattered. Severus was an okay guy, yeah some of his piorities were way out of order but whose wasn't?" Remus whispered.

"Well we are starting over now that is all that matters." Severus added, they all nodded.

"No that is not all that matters." Hermione frowned, "They were bullies to you and many Slytherins, and it was no secret. Everyone knew, even the teachers and it was ignored, overlooking because they were in Gryffindor, the house of the brave and they were Slytherin, the house that was deemed dark because a few Slyhterins who gave it a bad name. They were seen as pranks but it was just bulling. You were all kids, each trying to get out of your families shadows. Sirius, you're a Black, your family is known for being dark and you were abused because you were different. Instead of treating others the way you wanted to be treated, you treated them with distain and mistrust. Most Gryffindors are seem as foolish and rash, pranks and bulling doesn't help that. James, you are now Lord Potter, you have your name to protect and House, but with your history of bullying and pranks, you are seen as a bigot just as purebloods who hate muggleborns. Remus, you are smart but fear rejection so you keep a lot of your opinions to yourself. You could have changed James and Sirius' minds and you could have become people to change people's minds about Sytherin and support school unity. You all hung Severus up in the air, without pants. That is a crime in the muggle world, and I'm sure in the wizarding world as well. You have a lot to make up for."

Remus and Sirius looked ashamed, James looked thoughful. "You have a point. We could have changed things for Slytherin and Purebloods, we could have helped others stand up for themselves and to their families, instead of following them because they had no other choice."

Hermione nodded, "That is true, and I understand the need to start over but you can not just ignore what your bulling and bigotry has caused. You need to make up for it. When I was in school, I found out about House Elves and started a project to free them from their slavery. I called it S.P.E.W. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Maybe you can start something to help people like Sirius. People that follow their families way of belief because they have no choice and no where to go."

Remus looked thoughtful, "You do have a point, Mya."

Sirius nodded, "We could use Grimmauld Place in the future, turn it into a safe heaven for those how need a place to stay. Until them we could try to offer counciling to those who need someone to talk to."

Hermione smiled, "I am going to rest, wake me up when they get back." she walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the room that she was using.

**Nightmares and half-blood prince**

_Her wicked laugh fill her ears, "You thought you could hide from me? I told you I would get you again, you filthy little mudblood. You won't escape this time, I will have my fun and no one will come to save you this time._

_Hermione fought against the chains that held her down, she wasn't going to die like this, she needed to get out, to get back. They were counting on her, they needed her. a shadow moved by the corner, she heard the growl as the monster stepped into the light. "Come Bellatrix, let me have my fun with her. So soft, so pretty. She will feel so pretty, she fight me but she will like it._ "

 _"Fine Fenrir, have your fun but don't kill her. That is my pleasure. I will make the Mudblood pay for what they did to him. They wont recognize her when I am done." Bellatrix laughed as she walked out of the dark room she was held in_.

_Fenrir knelt down beside her body, he ran his hands up her naked body, "There is no use fighting, you can't beat me young one. I will take you, then bite you and leave you for Bellatrix." he laughed as he ran his hands up her legs, spread them wide and slammed into her, she screamed as he laughed. "So soft, so tight. To bad you are a mudblood..." he slammed into her over and over, "and that you are going to die."_

_Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her friends as he began to moan and move faster. She tried not to throw up, she wanted to kill herself... no she wanted to kill him. Right as he was going to cum in her, he was pulled off of her. She opened her eyes to see Draco killing him. He turned to her, unchained her, clothed her and lifted her into his arms. "I am sorry I didn't get here faster, I tried to get here faster. I am going to get you out of here Hermione, I promise. Hold on."_

_Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as his carried her out the door, up some stairs and out another door. She felt the wind and closed her eyes as he disappeared them out of there. He took her to the Burrows, Mrs. Weasley saw them and pushed him inside. She called everyone but Draco wouldn't let her go, he told them what he knew, told them he was sorry he wasn't faster and just held her to him. Harry led him to his room and told him that he was safe, Harry took Hermione and went to get her healed._

_Two months later, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Ginny were visiting Charlie. Lucius and Bellatrix showed up, they all fought. Harry and Ginny sent Bellatrix to her knees, Hermione helped Charlie to his feet as Lucius hex Draco. Hermione turned as Bellatrix screamed for Lucius to kill him, Draco turned to smile at her and she screamed as a green light past by his eyes._

"Mya, come on wake up." she heard a voice, "It is only a dream. Please wake up."

"Come on, kitten. Wake up for us." she heard a rough voice, it sounded scared.

Kitten but only Siri calls me that... Siri. The past. "Sirius?" she coughed as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah it's me, Mya." he whispered. "You okay."

"What happened?"

"We tried to get you up. You started crying and screaming." Remus stated, "Scared us."

"Sorry, need water." She sat up but when she tried to get up, Sirius lifted her and carried her downstairs, she learned not to argue with Sirius when he was worried so she let him. He sat in a chair, Remus got her water and everyone sat down around her. She looked around, Remus looked frightened but furious at the same time, James was holding a crying Lily, Severus watched her closely but didn't get to close, McGonagall and Dumbledore sat off to the side looking concerned and Sirius couldn't look at her, he just held her. She sighed, "What did I say?"

Remus growled, "Bellatrix, Can't let her win, Don't cry, So disgusting, Monster, Fenrir, kill, need to kill him before he bits, Draco, Draco, can't be, Not again, Lucius don't, Draco."

Hermione closed her eyes and groaned. "Crap."

"Guess you could put it that way. What happened to you?" James demanded.

"The second time Bellatrix captured me, she chained me up in a room, she wanted me to pay for Voldemort dying. She was going to have fun with me but first she let Fenrir have his fun. He was going to bit me after he... raped me." Remus, Sirius and James growled. "But he never got that close, before he could finish he was pulled off of me. Then Draco stood there. He told me he tried to get there faster that he was sorry then he took me home. Two months later Harry, Gin, Dra and I where visiting Charlie Weasley, Bellatrix and Lucius showed up and Lucius killed Draco."

Lily shook her head, "I don't understand, How can you be so lively with everything that has happened to you?"

"Sirius." she whispered, he looked confused. "After being in Azkaban for 12 years, for the murder of 13 people, everyone thought you were the reason James and Lily were died, You still smiled, laughed and joked. You kept living after you lost everything, you still had hope. What right did I have to give up, if you hadn't. None, so I put it away in my mind, dusted myself off and moved on."

"So brave." Sirius whispered.

Hermione shrugged, "Had to be. The only way to survive and protect those I loved. Please let stop talking about this, I don't want to dwell on it. We have sixth year to talk about." Severus brought her the notes and she smiled, "Thank you. It is time for a note, do you want to read it?"

Severus smiled, took the note then read,

_Hey_

_You don't know me but I am Luna Lovegood, or as many call me 'Loony Luna'. This is our sixth year at Hogwarts and yes Hermione I know that I am not suppose to know about you going back but really when has Ron ever kept a secret? He He, so anyways, have fun this year cause we didn't. Hermione remember don't leave it out they need to know, more so Sirius and Remus. Siri, well because he is Siri and we both know what that means and Remus because, you kept it from him in this time. Don't, he has a right to know who you are to him_.

_Sorry Mya, Luna took over my note. I hit Ron already. But anyways she is right about Siri and Remy. Don't hide it, it could hurt someone in the end. Oh and Dumbledore at the end of this year I have another note for you and you better rethink your choice. Dad, don't kill Severus. He was just doing what he was told to do._

_Love Ashes... & ShadowFeather_

Remus and Sirius were staring at Hermione, she sighed. "Remus, I am your niece. You had an older sister that your parents gave up for adoption, she was my mother. I didn't find out until my mother saw a picture of you in Harry's thing, she told me but I kept it from you because you already thought that you had ruined Tonks life, I didn't want to hear what you say about me. When you made Harry Teddy's Godfather, you made me his Godmother and the Ministry found out about our relations so they held me in a steel room during two full moons just to make sure I was safe."

"Niece." Remus whispered, then smiled. "That would explain why you're not scared of me, you're blood. I wouldn't hurt you."

"So you marry my cousin?" Sirius spoke slowly, Remus sighed and nodded and Sirius laughed and hugged Hermione tighter.

"Okay back to school." Hermione stated, "Lord Voldemort has returned and his wrath has been felt in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Severus Snape, a member of Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort Order of the Phoenix but formerly one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, meets with Narcissa Malfoy, mother of Draco. Bellatrix, who is Narcissa's sister and is Voldemort's most loyal and faithful servant is untrusting of Snape and believes his true intentions are not entirely in favor of the Dark Lord's plans. She insists that Snape take part in the Unbreakable Vow, which she believes he will not accept, but when he agrees, this prompts Bellatrix to accept his determination to protect the young Draco. Snape makes the Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, promising to assist and protect Draco."

"Assist Draco?" Severus asks.

"His first task." Hermione whispered. "Meanwhile, Dumbledore collects Harry from his aunt and uncle's house giving them a not so subtle threat that Harry is to be of age soon and soon will not be needing their home but for one more year and their past actions have not gone unnoticed. He then takes Harry to the home of Horace Slughorn, former Potions teacher at Hogwarts. Dumbledore tries to persuade a reluctant Slughorn to return to teaching and finally succeeds. Later, when shopping for schoolbooks, Harry, Ron and I follow Draco Malfoy to Dark Arts supplier Borgin and Burkes, where they overhear Draco insisting that the store-owner fix an unknown object. Harry is instantly suspicious of Draco, whom he believes to be a Death Eater like his father. While on the Hogwarts' Express, Harry senses Draco is up to no good. He uses his Invisibility cloak to sneak into the back compartment where Draco is bragging to his peers that he may not attend his final year, lamenting that he has learned all he needs to learn and that big changes are coming. While talking, he notices a quick glimpse of Harry sneaking up onto the overhead luggage rack. After the train arrives at Hogwarts', Draco implores his friends to go on ahead and he will catch up with them later. He uses a stunning spell to render Harry paralyzed. he begins to antagonize Harry about the suffering he has caused Draco's father at the hands of The Dark Lord. he proceeds to break Harry's nose and covers him in the Invisibility Cloak. Draco knows the train will take Harry back to London undiscovered and he will miss the first night of term. After Draco departs, Nymphadora Tonks finds Harry and reverses the spell, helping Harry to the gates of Hogwarts', where they are both interrogated by Professor Snape, but finally allowed to enter the safety of the school. The students return to school, where Dumbledore announces that Snape, the previous Potions teacher, will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Slughorn will resume his post as Potions teacher. This allows Harry to continue with a Potions course, in which he now excels, thanks mainly due to having received a used Potions textbook that once belonged to someone named "The Half-Blood Prince", which is heavily annotated."

Severus groaned, "I should have destroyed that book."

"Yes, Severus you should have." Hermione growled, "Harry falls in love with Ron's sister Ginny, and Ron and his girlfriend Lavender Brown break up. Harry spends much of his time following Draco for any proof of suspicious actions, though he often cannot find him on his Marauder's Map, a magical map of Hogwarts. Harry realizes that when Draco is not on the map, he is using the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, which transforms into whatever its user needs. Harry is unable to gain access to the room unless he knows for what exact purpose Draco is using the room. Harry found Draco in Moaning Murtle's bathroom once crying, they starting dueling and Harry used a spell he found in the Half-Blood Prince's book, it nearly killed Draco. Believing that Harry needs to learn Voldemort's past to gain advantage in a foretold fight, Dumbledore schedules regular meetings with Harry in which they use Dumbledore's Pensieve to look at memories of those who have had direct contact with Voldemort. Harry learns about Voldemort's family and his evolution into a psychopath obsessed with power and blood purity. Harry eventually succeeds in retrieving one of Slughorn's memories about how he revealed the secrets about splitting one's soul and hiding it in several objects called Horcruxes. Dumbledore explains that two of these have already been destroyed but that others remain. He suspects three of those to be objects belonging to three of the Hogwarts founders, and the last one to reside in Voldemort's snake."

"Horcruxes? Really?" Dumbledore wondered. "How many?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Seven... well Eight including Professor Quirell."

"Seven." Dumbledore wrote.

"Yes. Tom Riddle's Diary made in 1943, destroyed by Harry Potter. Marvolo Gaunt's Ring made in 1943 destroyed by Dumbledore. Salazar Slytherin's Locket made in sometime between 1943 and 1970 destroyed by Ron Weasley. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup made in 1946 destroyed by me. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem made in 1948 destroyed by Vincent Crabbe. Nagini, Voldemort's Snake, made in 1994 destroyed by Neville Longbottom and the last one is Harry Potter made Oct. 31 1981 destroyed by Voldemort. Nagini, Slytherin's Locket and Marvolo's ring were destroyed by Godric's Sword. Riddle's Diary and Hufflepuff's cup were stabbed with a Basilisk's Fang. Ravenclaw's Diadem was unintentionally incinerated with Fiendfyre. And Harry, well he was killed with the Killing curse in the Forbidden Forest but he chose to go there, he knew he had to and he came back after a conversation with a dead Dumbledore. Still don't know how but I don't argue anymore."

Dumbledore wrote all of this down, "Well it seems I have some things to find."

"Yeah, oh and Professor. If it can be done, do not put Marvolo's ring on your hand." Hermione added, "Harry and Dumbledore leave Hogwarts to fetch and destroy one of the Horcruxes. They journey into a cave important to Voldemort's youth that Dumbledore senses is protected with magic. They reach the basin where the purported Horcrux is hidden underneath a potion. Dumbledore drinks the potion and Harry fights off Voldemort's Inferi, an army of re-animated corpses. They take the Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, and return to Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Dumbledore is very weak, and when they reach Hogsmeade they can see the Dark Mark, Voldemort's symbol, visible above the astronomy tower. Okay this next part... No killing." Hermione spoke softly, everyone sat straighter. "When they arrive at the tower, Dumbledore uses his magic to freeze Harry in place while Harry remains hidden by his cloak of invisibility. When Draco Malfoy arrives, he disarms and threatens to kill Dumbledore, acting on his mission from Voldemort. Dumbledore tries to stall Draco by telling him he is not a killer, but Snape bursts into the tower and kills Dumbledore. Because of Dumbledore's death, his spell on Harry is broken and Harry rushes after Snape to avenge Dumbledore's death. Snape reveals that he is the Half-Blood Prince and manages to escape. Later, Harry finds out that the locket that he and Dumbledore retrieved is not the real Horcrux; containing only a note from someone named R. A. B. After Dumbledore's funeral, I explain to Harry that Snape was called the Half-Blood Prince because he had a Muggle father and a magical mother whose maiden name was Prince. Harry is devastated to think that he trusted and took help from the man who would turn out to be Dumbledore's murderer. He tells his friends that he will not be returning to Hogwarts next year and will instead search out and kill Voldemort by destroying all of the Horcruxes. Ron and I vow to join him."

"I hate myself." Severus spoke first. "Seriously, no pun intended, but I suck."

"Wow, dude. Harsh." Sirius whispers.

"You didn't have a choice." Hermione whispered. "You took a Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to assist and protect Draco. If you had not done it one or both of you would have died."

"That doesn't make me feel better, I can't let Draco fall down this path. I can't let him ruin his life like I did mine." Severus stated.

James shrugged, "Then we won't let him." Remus, Lily and Sirius nodded.

Hermione stood up and walked to Dumbledore. "You knew you would die, you made Harry watch, he lost himself that day. It took him ages to find himself again, to trust himself again. You thought you were doing the right thing but you were wrong. Tomorrow is our last year, we don't go back to school but in the end it is where we end up. Tomorrow will be hard on me but I will get through it, just know that when I go back, you still have to fix this." She turned and walked upstairs leaving everyone to look after her.

"What did she have to go though, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing a 19 year old should ever have to go through." he whispered, "I fear there is more that she is not telling us."

"Guys, she left this note," Sirius stood up and turned toward Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore,_

_What you did to Severus was wrong on many levels. He asked you to leave, begged you to not be at Hogwarts for just one year. So that he could save Draco from that horror. I may have hated Draco but I saw him when I went back to Hogwarts, he was killing himself with guilt, so was Severus. Severus was going to let me kill him, he wasn't going to fight me. I could see it in his eyes, it wasn't him, it was wrong. I know Hermione isn't there right now while you read this so I am going to say this. When she tells the story of next year, Don't let her walk away, don't let her shut herself off, she won't make it back a third time. Siri, I know what she is to you... Severus that spell Nekawa Hturt... one more year, just know that we love you._

_Harry_


	17. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 16 - The Final battle & an unexpected visitor**

Hermione didn't come done until the next morning, she found Sirius in the same chair as last night, she heard Remus and James in the Kitchen and she saw Lily and Severus sitting on the floor with Harry. She made it to the bottom step before they saw her. She wore her bright red jean shorts, a silver tank top covered by a black mini jacket. Her hair fell free down her shoulders and her feet were bare again. She held her notes in her hands, Remus and James came out of the kitchen and everyone watched her as she set them down on the table in front of Sirius. She stood, looked to everyone, knelt beside Harry to get his attention. "Do you want to hear about the time Ron tried to Hex me?"

Little Harry clapped his hands while frowning, he reached up to her, she picked him up and sat down with him on the love seat next to the chair Sirius sat in. Harry settled himself into her lap, lend back to be comfortable then watched her, she smiled.

"Well it was right after Sirius had died, Remus was very sad. I don't think Remus ever thought about losing Sirius twice in one lifetime. So I made him Hot Chocolate and got him some chocolate because he kept stealing your's." Harry giggled, James smacked Remus, who shrugged. "I put them in the library, which is where Sirius and him would spent each night, playing Chess, which Remus always won except for that one time where I helped Sirius win. They would talk about Hogwarts, James and Lily and what they planned to do when Sirius was proven Innocent. Remus sat there, unmoving. Everyone was scared to get close to him but I knew he wouldn't me, he is my uncle." Harry squealed in excitement, Remus laughed. "So I sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. Slowly he reached for the chocolate, Mrs. Weasley came in with a piece of her famous chocolate cake, she had made it just for him and he could have the rest after he ate some real food. Anyways while he ate the cake, I sat beside him and talked about the first time I met you and Ron. He growled when you had been mean but laughed at how young we were. Finally he moved, he pulled me to his side and thanked me for talking to him like he was a normal man. I laughed and said that he was, he just had a furry problem once a month, that is what Siri used to tell him all the time and he laughed. At that moment in time, Ron decided that it was his duty to show up and save me from the big bad wolf," Harry laughed and clapped his hands, growling softly. Everyone laughed. "He walked into the room as Remus was hugging me, he yelled that we were disgusting. He couldn't believe that I would let a monster touch me," Harry frowned, "Don't worry Harry, Remus is not a monster, Ron was." Harry smiled, "I stood and yelled at him, I think my exact words were, 'you over grown weasel, you are stupid if you this that Remus is the monster in this room.' Ron didn't like being called Weasel, it was Draco Malfoy's nickname for him, Ron also didn't like me standing up to him. So he hissed called me a meddling know-it-all impure mudblood and pointed his wand at me but his first mistake was to call me a mudblood cause that is a very mean word. His ultimate mistake was to turn his back on Remus and so close to the full moon. Remus growled, grabbed him and slammed him into the bookshelf. Everyone came running but I told them what Ron had called me, Mrs. Weasley was not happy so she grounded him, he screamed that it was unfair that he get grounded because some were-whore was howling for the attention for a monster, Remus growled and squeezed his throat tighter. We were so scared that Remus would kill, I was more worried that Remus would be upset when he calmed down but in walks Tonks, she place her hand on Remus' arm and he calmed down immanently. He dropped Ron, thanked Tonks, and turned and hugged me, telling me that Ron was a idiot." Hermione smiled, Harry giggled and Remus shook his head, "So that is what happened when Ron tried to hex me, Little Ashes."

"Ron is an idiot." Severus stated, "Did he know Remus was a werewolf?"

"Yeah, he did but he doesn't care." Hermione whispered as she set Harry on the floor. "Ron thought that because he was Harry's best friend that he was untouchable. That is why he always tried to piss Siri and Remus off, I guess that is also why he felt the need to get Harry into so many fights with Draco. It was Ron always starting something. On time in our sixth year, Draco stayed behind in class to tell me good job on a potion we did. Of course he couldn't do it in front of the others but Ron came out of no where and punched him, the one time when I wished you had been in the class, you weren't."

"Sorry, I will work on that." Severus said with a smirked. Hermione smiled as the fireplace glowed and the professors came through. "Hello Professors."

"Severus, How are we all?" Dumbledore asked.

Everyone nodded, Hermione held up her hand, she tilted her head to listen. She jumped with a growl, pointed her wand at the door way, "Who is there?" A young man who looked exactly like Sirius stepped into the room, well it was more like he limped into the room. He was weak, soaking wet and shaking. Sirius took a step toward him as he fell but Hermione was faster, "Regulus?"

"How do you know me?" he gasped.

"Shh, it is okay. You are safe here. I knew Kreature would read that letter when you placed it under Sirius' pillow, he couldn't let you die, he loves you much." Hermione whispered, "My name is Hermione and that locket you have is one of seven that my friends and I hunt down in the future to destroy Voldemort. You are going to be okay, I promise, Regulus."

"So cold, can't get warm." he stuttered.

"Hold on. Okay Hold on." Hermione laid him on the floor as everyone moved closer. Sirius knelt beside him, grabbing his hand. "Kreature, I know you can hear. I know you are taught to hate me, but you love your master so come to me. I can help him but I need your help, your magic. No one will hurt you here, Sirius will be nice too. Won't you?"

"Of course, anything." Sirius whispered, a loud crack came and the ugly little house elf known as Kreature walk up to Hermione.

Kreature looked from Regulus to her, "What does the Mudb... Muggleborn need me to do for Master Regulus?"

Hermione smiled softly at him, "Every house elf, when they are born are placed under a spell their parents. It is a spell unknown by wizard, only the house elves use it. To keep their young warm and healthy, Regulus needs that spell, Kreature. It will save him."

Kreature looked at her, down at Regulus then nodded. He closed his eyes, snapped his fingers and a warm light glow surrounded Regulus. Sirius and Hermione could feel the heat coming from him, "What else will he need?"

"Your silence. You can not tell anyone what happened today, Kreature. If you do, you will be killing Regulus. The Dark Lord is not who he says he is, he is a half-blood and he is taking his hatred for his father out on innocent muggles. Go back to your Mistress, know that Regulus is here and you can visit him anytime you please but no one must know that he survived that cave. No one, Kreature." Hermione spoke clearly so that he would not miss anything she said.

"Yes Miss. I understand, No one." Kreature bowed and disappeared with a crack.

"Dumbledore I have two days left." Hermione spoke softly, Dumbledore nodded. She turned to Sirius, "Carry your brother upstairs so that we can finish then watch over him tonight."

Sirius lifted his brother, walked up the stairs, put him in his bed and then came back down stairs. "He was supposed to die. Kreature saved him?"

"Yes, now let's begin." Hermione sat down, everyone joined her and she began telling them about the hardest year in her life. "Following Dumbledore's death, Voldemort continues to gain support and increase his power. When Harry turns seventeen, the protection he has at his aunt and uncle's house will be broken. Before that can happen, at Mad Eye Moody's suggestion, Harry flees to the Burrow with his friends, many of whom use Polyjuice Potion to impersonate him so as to confuse any Death Eaters that may attack. They are indeed attacked shortly after leaving Privet Drive; Mad Eye is killed, and George Weasley wounded, but the rest arrive safely at the Burrow. Ron and I decide to accompany Harry, instead of returning to Hogwarts School for their seventh year, to finish the quest Dumbledore started: to hunt and destroy Voldemort's four remaining Horcruxes. We had little knowledge about the remaining Horcruxes except that one was a locket once owned by Hogwarts' co-founder Salazar Slytherin, one was possibly a cup once owned by co-founder Helga Hufflepuff, a third may have been connected with co-founder Rowena Ravenclaw, and the fourth may be Nagini, Voldemort's snake familiar. Before leaving, we attend Ron's brother's Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour, with Harry disguised by Polyjuice Potion, and at the wedding Harry hears rumors of Dumbledore's past, rumors about his sister and his life at Godric Hallow. The Ministry of Magic is taken over by Death Eaters during the wedding and we barely escape with our lives."

"Oh, their wedding is ruined." Lily whispered.

"Rumors about Dumbledore?" James asks.

"Later, but don't worry Harry finds the truth." Hermione stated. "Harry, Ron, and I flee to 12 Grimmauld Place in London, where we learn from Kreature the whereabouts of Salazar Slytherin's locket, which Sirius' brother Regulus stole from Voldemort at the cost of his own life. We successfully recover this Horcrux by infiltrating the Ministry of Magic and stealing it from Dolores Umbridge. Under the object's evil influence and the stress of being on the run, Ron leaves us."

"What, he left you?" Severus snapped. "Coward, how is he a Gryffindor?"

"Good point, Severus." Sirius whispered.

"As Harry and I search for the Horcruxes, we learn more about Dumbledore's past, including the insanity and death of Dumbledore's younger sister and his connection to the evil wizard Grindewald. Harry and I ultimately travel to Godric's Hollow, Harry's birthplace and the place where his parents died. We meet the elderly magical historian Bathilda Bagshot, who turns out to be Nagini in disguise and attacks them. We escape into the Forest of Dean, where a mysterious silver doe, remember that it comes into play, that appears to be a Patronus leads Harry to the Sword of Hogwarts co-founder Godric Gryffindor, one of the few objects able to destroy Horcruxes, lying at the bottom of an icy lake. When Harry attempts to recover the sword from the pool, the Horcrux attempts to kill him. Ron reappears, saving Harry and then using the sword to destroy the locket. Resuming our search with me still very pissed at Ron, we repeatedly encounter a strange symbol that an eccentric wizard named Xenophilius Lovegood tells them represents the mythical Deathly Hallows. The Hallows are three sacred objects: the Elder Wand, an unbeatable wand; the Resurrection Stone, with the power to summon the dead to the living world; and an infallible Invisibility Cloak. Harry learns that Voldemort is seeking the Elder Wand, recognizes the Resurrection Stone from the second Horcrux, which Dumbledore had destroyed, and realizes that his own Invisibility Cloak is the one mentioned in the story, but he is unaware of the Hallows' significance."

Hermione stopped and stared at her notes, tears fell from her eyes and she started to shake. Sirius jumped and ran to her, "Mya, what's wrong?"

Hermione waved him off, stood up slowly and took off her black mini jacket, Lily gasped as she saw it first, moments after everyone jumped up as Sirius and Remus growled so deep it shook the room. Everyone saw the Letter carved into her arm. She couldn't look up at them, "We were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me. Harry and Ron are thrown in the cellar, where they find Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, Dean Thomas, and Griphook. We escape to Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's house, with Dobby's help, but at the cost of the house-elf's life. It was the first time Bellatrix captured me." she whispered.

Sirius hugged her to him, "She will never touch you, I swear it."

Severus pointed his wand at the two and whispered, "Nekawa Hturt."

A bright pink light surrounded the two and everyone knew that these two would never be apart. James stepped forward before Hermione could notice. "What happened next?"

Hermione sighed, sat back down with Sirius at her side. "Harry now realized that the Hallows may have the power to defeat Death and knows that Voldemort robbed Dumbledore's tomb to procure the Elder Wand, but he decides to focus on finding the Horcruxes instead of the Hallows. With Griphook's help, they learn that Helga Hufflepuff's cup is hidden in Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, break into her vault, retrieve the cup, and escape on a dragon, with Griphook swiping the sword and escaping on his own. From his connection to Voldemort's thoughts, Harry learns that another Horcrux is hidden in Hogwarts, which is under the control of Severus Snape. Harry, Ron, and I enter the school through Hogsmeade, being saved by Aberforth Dumbledore, who explains more about Albus' backstory and with the help of the teachers, Snape is ousted from the school. Ron and I go to the Chamber of Secrets and destroy the cup using a basilisk fang. We then find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement. Vincent Crabbe casts a Fiendfyre curse in an attempt to kill Harry, Ron, and I, but he instead destroys the diadem, the Room of Requirement, and himself. At this point, a total of five Horcruxes have been destroyed. Harry being Harry couldn't leave Blaze and Draco, Crabbe had already fallen into the flames, there to die so he saved them from the Fiendfyre too."

Severus laughed, "He is his father, saving his enemy."

"The Death Eaters and Voldemort besiege Hogwarts, while Harry, Ron, I, our allies, and various magical creatures defend the school. Several people are killed in the first wave of the battle, including Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin nee. Tonks, and Fred Weasley. Voldemort kills Severus Snape because he believes doing so will make him the Elder Wand's true master, since Snape killed Dumbledore. Harry discovers while viewing Snape's memories that Voldemort inadvertently made Harry into a seventh Horcrux when he attacked him as a baby, which is the true significance of Harry's scar, and that Harry must die in order to destroy Voldemort. These memories also confirm Snape's unwavering loyalty to Dumbledore and that his role as a double-agent against Voldemort never wavered after Voldemort killed Lily Evans, Harry's mother and Snape's one true love."

"Wow." James whispered.

"Sorry mate." Severus shrugged.

"No problem, I know you felt for her, I just didn't know how much." James stated as Lily smiled at the both of them.

"Harry also learns that Dumbledore had less than a year to live when he died, that his death by Snape's hand had been per Dumbledore's request, and that Dumbledore had known that Harry must die. After using the Resurrection Stone to bring back his deceased loved ones, which according to Harry were James, Lily, Sirius and Remus for a short while, Harry surrenders himself to death at Voldemort's hand. Voldemort casts the Killing Curse at him, but it only sends Harry into a limbo-like state between life and death. While in this state, Dumbledore's spirit explains to Harry that when Voldemort used Harry's blood to regain his full strength, it protected Harry from Voldemort killing him; however, the Horcrux inside Harry has been destroyed, and Harry can return to his body despite being hit by the Killing Curse. Dumbledore also explains that Harry became the true master of the Deathly Hallows by facing Death, not by seeking to avoid it or conquer it. Harry returns to his body, feigning death, and Voldemort marches victoriously into the castle with his body. The only reason he pulled this off was because Narcissa Malfoy went to see if he was dead, realizing he wasn't she asked him if Draco was alive. When he nodded that he was, she turned to Voldemort and said that he was dead. However, per Harry's prior instructions, Neville Longbottom kills Nagini, the last Horcrux, with the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry then reveals that he is still alive, and the battle resumes."

"What more happens?" Lily asked.

Hermione smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. "Harry and Voldemort engage in a final climactic duel. Harry reveals that because he willingly sacrificed himself to death by Voldemort's hand, his act of love would protect the Wizarding community from Voldemort in the same way the sacrifice Harry's mother made protected Harry. Harry also reveals that Snape was not loyal to Voldemort, did not murder Dumbledore, and was never the master of the Elder Wand. Instead, Draco was the master of the Elder Wand after disarming Dumbledore, but, because Harry had disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, Harry is the true master of the Elder Wand. Harry claims that the wand will refuse to kill the one to whom it owes allegiance, further protecting Harry. During the duel, Harry refuses to use the killing curse and even encourages Voldemort to feel remorse, one known way to restore Voldemort's shattered soul. Voldemort dies when his own killing curse backfires against Harry's disarming curse, killing himself; the Death Eaters scattered and the Order is slowly hunting them down."

Hermione pulled out a pile of letters, she handed one to James, it was from Harry.

 _Well that is the end of our years at Hogwarts. Never a dull moment but I must admit, I wish there had been. Just a moment to relax, to sit back and look at all that we had done, what we had become and who we were not to the wizarding world but to us. I hope this works because I don't want a world without you. I want my father to teach me how to fly, my godfather to teach me how to believe in myself and to think for myself, My 'uncle' to teach me how to protect myself and my mother and her best friend to teach me how to use my head before I act_.

_Harry, always as ever Ashes._

The next from Luna went to Severus,

_Although I have never met Sirius, Lily or James, I know that all of you together bring something to this family that we could not exist without. Remus, you were are great DADA teacher and Severus you are the best at Potions. Without you, Hogwarts would not be what it is today. I hope everything works out because I would love to met the people who brought Harry into this world. Just be careful and watch out for those pesky Nargules. They come when we least expect it._

_Luna, forever and always Shadowfeather_

She handed Lily a letter, they didn't know the handwriting.

_Hello everyone,_

_I am Ginny Weasley. I hope you make sure that Harry and I know each other in the new future because I couldn't picture my life without him. He is a great man._

_Ginny, Foxtail_

The last letter she handed to Sirius, it was from McGonagall,

 _Hello_ ,

_To Mr. Black, Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. Please listen to what you have been told and let the past go. Don't go seeking revenge right away, listen to their plan and maybe we can stop this before it even begins. To Mrs. Potter, you are a brilliant women, you can keep these boys in line. Know that you can change this, you can stop this from happening. Don't give up. Albus, I don't know what to say to you, in the end what you did even surprised me. I know you will do your best to make it right but it was still a shock._

_McGonagall_.

Hermione stood up and faced everyone. "There isn't much else to say. Dumbledore, you need to find and destroy the Horcruxes. I am sure that Sirius, Remus and Severus will help you with that. James, we can't kill Peter, not yet. We need him to be alive when Voldemort falls. He needs to see that his choice will bring him a life of regret. Lily, you, James and Harry, can't stay here. You need to make it look like you are but actually you are somewhere else. Severus, help Lucius protect Draco. Sirius, don't go after Peter, it wont end well and keep your brother safe."

Everyone nodded, Remus stood, "I think we all need some rest before we start to change our world. Let's rest for tonight, then tomorrow we can start."

The Professors left, everyone went to grab something to eat then headed up to their rooms.


	18. The Fear of Change

**Chapter 17 - The fear of change**

The next morning Hermione sat on her bed, knowing that she would be returning to a world she didn't know tomorrow. She hoped that it would be a better world, she hoped that she still had her friends. She took a deep breath, took a shower and thought of all the things that she would miss. Not paying attention, she wrapped a towel around her and walked into the room. She didn't see Sirius sitting there. He watched her go through her clothes, she picked out a dark blue dress and a matching black lace underwear set. She was about to drop her towel when he moved to her and touched her arm. She gasped, turned to him and looked up into his eye, "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Everyone thought it would be safer if we met at Hogwarts, they are already there. They wanted to give you time to yourself, I stayed behind to watch over you until you were ready." Sirius spoke softly.

"I meant in my room?"

Sirius traced her lips with his finger, "I heard the shower, pictured you wet and naked and ended up in your room. I want you."

Hermione closed her eyes, "Sirius..."

"Don't, everyone knows what we are to each other, they don't care. I need you, you are going to leave me and I won't see you again until your first year at Hogwarts but won't be able to touch you until you realize that we are meant for each other. Please, just this moment Mya. I need it, we need it." he bent and touched his lips to hers. She moaned, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He growled, pushed his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss until they were both breathless, "Are you sure, Mya?"

"Yes, Siri. Please." He groaned at her words, he pulled the towel from her, dropped to his knees and kissed all over her body. He pushed her down to the bed, lifted her legs and lightly bit her thigh. She cried out as he tasted her, he groaned and lapped at her. He used his tongue, teeth and lips. Slowly he added a finger to stretch her, she dug her nails into his hair. He added another finger and became faster, "Oh, Siri, more. Please more."

He stretched her with another finger as he brought her over the edge, he licked up all of her juices, kissed his way up her body and kissed her senseless. She dug her nails into his arm and pushed her body up to him, "Hold on Kitten. I will make it good, I promise."

"I know Siri, I know." He lifted on his arms to watch her beneath him, spread her legs, settled between them then pushed into her. He groaned at how tight she was, how wet and ready she was for him. She lifted her leg to wrap them around his waist and bring him closer. "Deeper, Siri, more."

"Whatever you want Kitten." He panted out, he lifted her legs higher and entered her completely. They both moaned, Sirius pulled out and slammed back into her causing her to gasp. He did it over and over, watching her face as she lost herself. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted her, "You are made for me, Kitten. Only me, no one will have you this way."

"No one." She closed her eyes, threw her head back and clawed his back. She was losing it and didn't care. She had never felt like this and she knew that she would never find this with anyone else. She reached her orgasm, cried out his name and shook uncontrollably. He followed her, calling out to her, falling softly onto her. She held him to her and they laid there for a moment. "We need to leave."

"I know, are you okay?" He asked as he got off of her, he reached to help her up. She smiled and nodded, he smirked. He picked up her matching underwear set, knelt and help her put them on then he grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. "You look beautiful, Kitten."

"Thank you Siri." she blushed as he turned to get dressed. When he was done, they walked out of the room, down the stairs and to the fireplace. They Floo'd to Hogwarts, met James outside Dumbledore's office and the three of them walked to the Room of Requirements.

"So what took you so long?" James asked, laughing as Hermione laughed. Sirius hit him and he laughed harder, "Sorry Mya, You know we love you."

"I know. How is everyone?"

"Good." James said as he opened the door. Hermione walked in to see Lily, Remus and Harry on the carpet in the middle of the room reading, well Lily and Remus were reading to Harry. Severus was working on a potion, or so she guessed. Regulus was sitting in a chair across from him, he looked up when they entered. He stood, getting everyone's attention.

Sirius sighed, "Hello Reg."

"Siri, it has been a while. You must be Hermione, Sev let me read the notes. I hope you don't mind?" Regulus asked quietly.

"Of course not Regulus." Hermione stated, "You are more then welcome to read them all. How do you feel?"

"Good, thanks to you and Kreature I hear. He came to visit me this morning, asking if he had to be nice to the muggle-borns now. I told him yes." Regulus added with a smirk.

Hermione laughed, "Well thank you, I wish you had told him that the first time, would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"So I read. Sirius I think we need to talk, can you spare me a moment?" Regulus asked.

"Of course." Sirius closed his eyes for a moment then a small room appeared, "It is sound proof. Come." They walked into the little room, Hermione went to join Lily as Remus walked over to Severus.

"What are you working on?" he asked softly.

Severus looked up at him. "I was thinking about that potion, Mya mentioned. The one that helps you, I want to see if I can make it faster and stronger."

Remus looked shocked, "Anything you need help with?"

"I might need some blood, not now but later. You want to help?" Severus asked.

Remus nodded, James came over and stood with them, "Any way we can help, you name it."

"Thanks guys." Severus said, "Lil, Harry is sticking something into his mouth."

Lily, who had been watching them, gasped and turned to Harry. "Harry, no. Bad, give it to mommy." Harry frowned, stuck out his bottom lip and hid it behind his back, "Please honey, mommy just wants to see it." Harry pouted but handed it to his mother. Lily looked confused.

"What is it, Love?" James asked as Sirius and Regulus came back into the room. They walked to the boys but watched Lily, Hermione put the book she was reading down and turned toward Lily too.

"I don't know, it looks like a pin. It has S.P.E.W. printed on it." Lily spoke.

Hermione gasped, jumped up and grabbed it from her, "It isn't possible, how can it be. Unless..."

"Mya, what is it?" Remus asked as she closed her eyes. She shook her head and the room around them began to shift.


	19. Memories in a Room

**Chapter 18 - Memories in a Room**

Lily grabbed Harry and ran to James, everyone watched Hermione as the room stopped, she opened her eyes and looked around at the red walls and black and yellow couch and chairs. They all saw a small group of people, dressed in Hogwarts gowns. They were there in the room but not at the same time. "I don't understand, we didn't actually attend school this year."

**"Mya, please don't bring that fact up when it is time for your speech." a young man, who looked like James but with bright green eye said as he tried to fix his tie.**

**A young red headed woman came to help him, laughing and kissed his cheek, "Yea Mya, be happy. You made it through Hogwarts, I wish I was graduating with you but I will be next year. Now Harry don't mess up your tie."**

**"Yes, Love." Harry bent to kiss her.**

**A young red headed man gagged, "Hey knock it off, that is still my little sister."**

**"Grow up Ron. They love each other." said a young browned hair man, "They are happy, I want that one day."**

**A small blonde bounced to his side, "Don't worry, Neville, we will be happy to." she kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "Now Mya, how do you feeling? The Nargules aren't bugging you, are they?"**

**The other Hermione laughed as she messed with her hair, "No, Luna they are being well behaved today. I can't wait until you and Ginny graduate, so we can open up our multi-shop. My books, Ginny's fashion and your art. It will be amazing, I hope."**

**"Mya everything you do works out perfectly." Harry laughed.**

**"Not spew." Ron spat, everyone glared at him.**

**Harry shook his head, "For the last time it S.P.E.W., and who knows it still might work. Mya, the wizard world has been around forever and it is set in its ways but if you want to spend your time helping free the house-elves then I am right there beside you."**

**Hermione sighed, "Thanks Harry but as long as I am Hermione Jean Granger then no one will take it seriously."**

**Ginny sighed, everyone looked to her, "Sorry, it isn't the same without Siri here to say, No that's me."**

**Everyone but Ron laughed sadly, Harry thought for a moment then smiled. "Mya, with me being 18 and my parents and godfather dead, the Minister came to me and gave me a choice. I could continue being Harry James Potter or I could become Harry James Potter-Black, the last heir to the Black and the Potter line. I took that choice, you have always been my family become Hermione Jean Potter-Black. You will have the name and you will be apart of the wizard world, no one can take that from you."**

**Ginny jumped up and down, "Oh, Mya that is perfect. You should do it."**

**"You don't think Sirius or your parents would mind if I had their names?" Hermione whispered, not noticing Ron grow red in the face.**

**Harry laughed, "Sirius loved you, more then he wanted us to know so no he won't mind. As for my parents, I can't tell you, I don't know them but I think that they would trust me so they would be okay with it. So what do you think?"**

**Hermione thought it over, shrugged and smiled. "What do we need to do?"**

**Harry picked her up in a hug, "We will talk to Mr. Weasley after we graduate. Hermione, I would love for you to be my sister. I am glad you are a witch and that you came to Hogwarts."**

**"I am glad you locked that troll in the bathroom." Everyone laughed as Neville paled. "Then came to save me."**

**Luna bounced to them, "I think we should all where the S.P.E.W. buttons for the Graduation." she handed one to everyone as the door opened, revealing a tired looking young Weasley.**

**"Everyone ready?" he asked, they nodded.**

**"You should wear one too, George." Luna spoke as she handed him one.**

**He smiled, attached it to his robe. "Sounds brilliant. Come on Mya, mother is having a hard time settling Teddy down, his hair keeps changing every time he moves."**

**Harry and Hermione laugh as everyone walks out the door, Ron is the last. He looks down at the button in his hand and throws it away, "Stupid fifthly mudblood." Then the picture faded away.**

Everyone turned to look at Hermione as she glared at the door that Ron had just walked through, she walked to the chair and sat down. She looked down at the button in her hand, silent tears falling. Severus took a step to her, "Mya?"

"I can't believe I never saw how evil he was, how mad he was or how much he really hated us." Hermione whispered.

"I am sorry you had to see that. Is there a better memory you have with them?" Severus asked.

**Hermione smiled, "Yeah, a year later. We were back here, waiting for Ginny and Luna to Graduate. Ron wasn't there but Draco was." Hermione closed her eyes and focused, the room began to change again, this time the walls were pale silver and the chairs, couch and carpet were green. "Do you think we could convince everyone to change the Gryiffendor colors to green and yellow? Red is just so much." Ginny wondered out loud.**

**A young man with platinum blonde hair laughed, "Wow Weaslette. I never knew you liked Green. In fact, I remember you yelling one year that it was worst color ever created."**

**"Shut up, Draco. I said that to annoy you, it worked if I remember." she smirked.**

**"Yeah, worked so well, that he tried to hex you." Harry added, "That was they day we decided never to talk bad about another student's house colors."**

**Hermione laughed, "Decided? That's not how I remember it. What I remember was you slamming your way into the common room with a bloody noise, yelling at Ginny then turning to scream, 'ANYONE WHO TALKS BAD ABOUT ANOTHER STUDENT'S HOUSE COLOR WILL BE HEXED, IF NOT BY ME THEN BY HERMIONE!' Everyone nodded and backed off, including Fred and George."**

**"Hermione Jean Potter-Black! You are suppose to take my side!" Harry glowered.**

**"Sorry Harry James Potter-Black, but you know you were being a prat that day." Hermione laughed.**

**Draco held up his hands, "Man, no one would believe you two aren't related and to be fair to Harry. Professor Snape had just nailed him hard in the face with a door."**

**"WHAT?" Hermione and Ginny screamed.**

**"Oops, didn't I tell you that?" Harry smiled softly.**

**Hermione glared at him, "You know you didn't. Why didn't you say something? We could have told Dumbledore."**

**Harry and Draco smirked, "Snape got what was coming to him."**

**"What do you mean, Harry?" Luna asked, walking in with Neville at her side.**

**Draco beat him to the answer, "Two days later, when Snape was missing from his classes, Myself and Professor Dumbledore went looking for him. We found him in his chambers, glued to his toilet." Draco laughed, "He wouldn't tell Dumbledore that he knew it was Harry because he had hit Harry with the door. It was one of the times when I was sure if Slytherin hadn't had such a bad reputation for creating Evil wizards that Harry would have been a perfect Slytherin."**

**"Thanks Drac." Harry smiled, "Snape told me, I had channeled my father and Sirius perfectly, that they would have been proud of me."**

**Hermione was laughing so hard that she fell off the ledge she was sitting on, Draco caught her before she hit the floor, "Thanks Drac."**

**"No problem, Mya." he smirked at her. He set her to her feet when McGonagall came on it get them this time. They all walked out, laughing and smiling then the scene went black**.

Hermione sighed, "He had been the piece our group had been missing along but we were to blind to see it."

"Not this time, I promise." Severus stated, "And I hit him with a door, I am a evil little man but he got me back good."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah he did."

"A future Marauder." Sirius stated from the corner with his brother by his side. "Were you guys always like that?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, You guys want to see my favorite memory from this room?"

They all nodded, Remus smiled, "Anything to see you smile again."

"This one is with you and Siri." she smirked, she closed her eyes and the room turned black with purple accents. Everyone saw Harry and Ron sitting in the corner playing chess while Remus was yelling at Sirius.

**"What were you thinking? Do you not remember that the world Wizarding world is looking for you?!" Remus started, Sirius opened his mouth but Remus cut him off, "Oh wait, you are Sirius Black! You fear nothing and love to cause as much chaos as you can. Bloody Hell Siri. You are so stupid sometimes."**

**"I'm sorry Remy, I was going crazy at home alone." Siri stated but the door to the Room of requirements busted open to reveal a very pissed off and soaking wet Hermione. "Kitten, are you okay?"**

**"Siri? What are you... Never mind." she pointed her finger at Remus. "You should be shot! What is wrong with you? Sometimes you are the most observant person in the room and others you just don't see SHIT!"**

**"Wow, Mya. Calm down, now is not a good day to yell at Remus." Harry started but froze when she glared at him.**

**"Shut up, Potter!"**

**"Potter?" Harry whispered, clearly hurt that she called him by his last name.**

**She turned back on Remus, "You overgrown mutt! I screamed your name for five minutes, FIVE MINUTES!" her body began to shake, she could see the yellow in his eyes but she didn't stop. "Goyle and Crabbe had me floating in the air above the lake, then they would hold me under the water until my movements got slower which is when they would bring me back up! I could have die if Hagrid hadn't come along, he was just visiting the spiders but you. The great WEREWOLF with amazing hearing couldn't hear me because you were too busy staring at TONKS! God, I so want to kick you so hard right now! But you aren't worth the pain! I hate you!" she turned and began to walk away.**

**"Wow Kitten, that is a little bit harsh lov." Sirius whispered as she reached the door**.

**She turned to look at him with a frown, "I get that I am not the child of your best friend but I am still human, I still breath. I thought you cared for me, like family. Maybe Draco Malfoy is right and you just keep me around because I am the brightest witch of my age and you feel sorry for me." Tears fell from her eyes, "I can't take it anymore. If I don't mean anything to you, let me go."**

**She turned to open the door but it slammed shut, she turned to see Remus with very yellow eyes holding it shut. "You doubt our love for you, young cub? Why? Have I not shown you that you are part of my pack? I would kill for you, young one. I would die for you, as would Pads. I am sorry I did not hear you, my feelings for Tonks are strong and my denial of them is trouble. Forgive me, I will make it right again but you are not leaving me. You are stuck with me, with us young one. Those two idiots will pay for what they have done, I promise it. You are not just around because you are brilliant and we do not feel sorry for you. We love you, Young cub some of us more then other."**

**"It does not matter to us who your parents are, Kitten. We got to know you and you are who we care for." Sirius stated softly, not wanting to get to close seeing how close Moony was to losing it. "Please stay, get warm and dry. Let us show you that you matter to us, that you are part of us."**

**Hermione looked up at Remus, "I am sorry I yelled but I was scared and no one came to help me.** "

**Remus sighed, bent his head to lay it on her shoulder. "Forgive me dear one. I should have heard you. I promise I will always be there for you from now on. Just don't leave." he waved his hand and her clothes were dry, he pulled her away from the door over to a couch , sat down and pulled her into his lap. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his robe and handed it to her. "Here Dear one, Eat."**

"Wow, Kitten. You got him to share his chocolate with you." Sirius laughed softly as he sat down at their feet. "That is hard to do. Do you want to here some stories?"

Hermione nodded as she lend back against Remus, who smiled. "Tell her about the time Lily got so mad at James, she made him look like Severus for two whole days."

Sirius laughed as Harry came over to join them and they all sat around telling stories about James and Lily. The room became quite and faded, Hermione turned to everyone with a smile on her face. "It was the first time where you both made me feel like I belonged."

Remus shook his head, "Even without knowing, I knew you couldn't leave. I knew you were family."

"Kitten, that was dangerous. Please don't do it again." Sirius whispered as he pulled her to him. "I don't want to have to be scared like that again."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, I guess I can keep my temper."

"Crabbe and Goyle, what happened to them?" Severus asked, everyone could hear the hatred in his voice.

Hermione flinched and looked away. Sirius frowned down at her, "Kitten?"

"Remus gave them two months detention, with Hagrid but then Severus found out."

Severus groaned, "What the hell did I do?"

"You argued that it was to harsh, got them down to four detentions and fifty points each." she whispered.

Remus growled but everyone was more surprised when Severus cursed real loud and hit the wall. "Damn it! They could have killed you. Didn't I care? Was I that big of a monster? Did my hatred for James really turn me into my father? Why was I a teacher, why didn't anyone stop me? What the hell is wrong with Dumbledore?"

"Severus..." Lily began.

"Don't Lily, look at her. We both know if I was the person I use to be that she would have been my favorite student. I would never hurt her and I would have hurt anyone who tried. But I let them off, I made it easy for them, what kind of person does that? My father, that's who my future self reminds me of. If that is what I turn into, what I become then I should die." Severus yelled, Lily started crying. "I can't become like him, he nearly killed me Lily. I won't do it, I won't!"

"You're not like him." Hermione whispered, everyone looked at her. "Yeah you messed up alot but you never beat a child within an inch of his life, you never stood by and let a child innocence be forcefully taken. You are not your father, Severus."

"How do you...?" Severus whispered.

"How do I know?" Hermione laughed softly. "Bellatrix. She told me about you, told me that you were always meant to be on their side because of what your father did to you. She told me what you survived, what you had to endure and what you swore that you would stop if you knew it happened to a student."

Severus sat down in the chair behind him, dropped his head in his hands. "I still became something that disgusts me."

"So change." Hermione said. "It hasn't happened yet, the fact that you stand in the same room as James and not hate him is proof that you can."

Severus looked at her then to James, who smiled. "You know she is right. We can change this Sev. Don't hate yourself, I'll help you if you need it."

Severus laughed and nodded, he stood and held a hand out to James who shook his hand. As soon as their hands touched the room changed again, this time it was all red. Hermione gasped as she watched three figures appear a few feet away from them.

 **"Is it done?" a men with dark brown hair demanded as he turned toward a young Ronald Weasley**.

**"Yes, sir. I am her friend and she doesn't know anything. Are you sure she is the one?"**

**A women with blonde hair laughed, "Of course I am sure. She will bring my son over to Harry's side. We can not let that happen. If Draco becomes friends with Harry Potter, Bellatrix will learn the truth about Severus and that we cannot allow to happen. She is the Lord's best supporters, if she finds out that Severus would have loved her more then Lily, she will try to help him destroy the Lord."**

**"Calm yourself, Cissa. I will not allow my 'wife' to leave me. Just as you must not allow your 'husband' to leave you." the man said, "Now Love, give the boy something to remind him why he is on our side again. Weasley, remember this. You are friends with Potter and the Mudblood to keep them away from Draco, how ever you choose to hurt them while remaining friends is up to you. Now Love of mine, satisfy him then come to me before your dear 'husband' knows your gone." the men laughed as he left.**

**"Come here young one, I will show you how to love a women." Cissa drew Ron to a bed in the middle of the room and kissed him as the room faded away.**

Hermione screamed, fell to her knees and covered her ears. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it isn't possible. Please no."

"Mya, What was that?"

"Severus, would you have loved Bellatrix?" Hermione looked up at him, he nodded. She closed her eyes and began to cry. "Bloody Hell! I am going to kill Ron for this." she grabbed three pieces of paper and began to write, when she was done she stood up and turned to Regulus. "I need Kreature."

Regulus nodded. "Kreature, please come."

The house elf appeared before them, "Master?"

"Hermione..." Regulus pointed, Kreature sighed and turned to her.

"I know you hate me and that is fine but you are going to help me save these people. Now the first letter is to go to the same spot as the last one, the second and third are to go to Bellatrix Black and Lucius Malfoy. Now." she handed him the letters and walked away from everyone "No one attack them just leave them to me."

"And if Bellatrix tries to kill you?" Sirius demanded.

"I will handle it." Before anyone could talk, Kreature reappeared with Bellatrix and Lucius, they saw her and pointed their wands at her. She sighed. "Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Bellatrix looked from Severus to her, then lowered her wand, "You said it would change my life completely, it would give the way out that I am looking for. What do you know?"

Lucius lowered his wand and watched them, Hermione shook her head, "Not me, the room." she closed her eyes and the scene she had witnessed moments before replay before them. She heard Bellatrix gasp and fall to her knees, Lucius swore and tried not to throw up. When it was done Hermione walked to Bellatrix, "I have no kind feelings for you but if being with Severus could make you a better person, I am all for it. Your tortured me, more then once and I wished you dead."

"I tortured you?" Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione took off her jacket and showed Bellatrix her arm, "You carved that into me when I was 17, then a year later you cut me on my stomach and let Fenrir rape me before you were going to torture me to death. Draco Malfoy saved me and same time later you found us and had Lucius kill him. So yes Bellatrix, you tortured me. You are what I fear most."

"I can change, I will change." Bellatrix stood to her feet. "I am not Bellatrix Lestrange yet and if I can help I will never be. I am so sorry for what I have done to you."

"Don't Bellatrix, you haven't done it yet." Hermione stated.

"Trixie, not Bellatrix. I hate that name." she whispered, Hermione nodded and pointed her to Severus. Bellatrix stared at him, "Severus?"

He smiled at her, pulled her to him and held her, "We will work together to stop us from becoming monsters, Trixie. I promise."

Lucius smiled and turned to Hermione. "What do I do now, Young one?"

"Get Draco out of that house, he is your son. You are a Malfoy! Act it." she laughed as he hugged her and left the room with Kreature.

Everyone sat down, Bellatrix watched Harry and smiled when he waved at her, "He is quite smart for a little one, huh?"

"Yes Trixie he is." Lily smiled at her, Lucius carrying young Draco appeared with a very young looking Dobby.

They joined the others, Lucius smiled and looked at Dobby, "Dobby and Draco, these are the Potter and their son Harry, Sirius, Regulus, and Bellatrix Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. And that young women there, is Hermione. She is from the future and she is here to make sure everything gets better and we stay alive." Dobby smiled and bowed to everyone as Draco giggled and held his hands out to Hermione. She laughed and picked him up. "I think you guys will be great friends."

"Thanks."

"Um, Master Malfoy." Dobby whispered as he held up a red Howler letter. "This appeared on the floor."

Lucius took it, Hermione gasped. "It is from the future, open it." Lucius gulped and opened the letter.

 ** _"Hermione Jean Potter-Black! What are you doing back there?! Let me guess you heard that Severus loved Bellatrix and you invited her and Lucius to join! Not that I don't get it, I do but she tried to kill you! Twice! She killed Sirius! I don't know what she is like there but here SHE IS CRAZY! If she is there right now, I am sorry for this Bellatrix, I am but I only know the future you and for Lucius, did you forget he tried to kill my future wife!" Harry's voice called out_**.

_**Ginny yelled "Future Wife? You have to ask me first, Harry James Potter-Black and don't you yell at your sister. Mya girl, I love it. I think she will be amazing in the new future! I can't wait to meet her. Don't worry we will always love you. Oh! Hun one more thing, the Veil that Sirius fell into has been acting strange, I think you are already changing the future so I don't know how much longer you have. Give baby Draco a hug for me, he is the reason you and I are still alive! Love you girl!"** _

**_"We love you too!" Luna, Neville and George called out._ **

**_George laughed, "Tell the Marauder they are Gred's and I's Idols! and don't forget the Longbottoms! See you soon love, I hope. Oh and Sirius don't growl when I call her Love. I do it to annoy her, she would kill me if I actually loved her like that."_ **

The letter exploded before them, Hermione laughed as she hugged Draco. "Thank you little guy for all you did in the future."

"Why does it annoy you that George calls you Love?" Sirius asked with a smiled.

"The only people who got away with that are you and Draco." Hermione smiled, "You, well because you are you and Draco because the more it bothered me the more he did it so I just let it go until it became my nickname from him."

Remus smiled, "So Harry wants to marry Ginny?"

Hermione laughed, "She wants to marry him to, she is just making him wait because he pissed her off again."

"Smart girl." Lily laughed, James glared at her.

"I killed Sirius?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Yes but that was then, it wont happen again." Sirius stated before Hermione could say anything. "Now Hermione, the Longbottoms?"

"Oh yes, Dumbledore should be getting them." Hermione whispered, "They were tortured into insanity, they couldn't be fixed. Left their baby boy to be raised by his grandmother. He was awkward at first but he grows into himself around year five. He is a great friend of ours too. So everyone sit down, I have one day before I go back to the future and while the additions," she pointed to the Longbottoms that had just entered, then to Lucius and Bellatrix. "get caught up on the stories, I feel like now would the time for everyone to ask the questions they need too."

Lucius, Bellatrix and the Longbottoms began to read the notes, Lily turned to Hermione, "What do you know about Harry's home life that you haven't told us?"

"Harry's cousin was horrible to him. He used to beat him up, steal his food and get him into a lot of trouble. Dudley's friends were just as bad. It wasn't really Dudley's fault, his parents taught him to be that way, to hate Harry and anything that wasn't normal. He got his way or everyone would pay for it, most of the time it was Harry who paid for it. Broken bones, ruined clothes and glasses. Harry really was bright, he was good in school but Dudley forced him to do his homework and Harry had to dumb down his work so it would look like Dudley was smarter then him. In the beginning of Hogwarts Harry still did it on habit but soon he stopped and became one of the top students in our class. After Harry saved Dudley the summer before our fifth year, Dudley began to see Harry differently, treating him better even if his parents didn't. The summer before our seventh year, when the Durleys left for their safety, Dudley told Harry that he didn't think Harry was a waste of space, which according to Harry is like one of us saying that we love him. He didn't tell Dudley but it meant something to Harry. After the battle, Harry went to look for the Durleys, only to see if Dudley was okay. They write each other, without Vernon or Petunia knowing so Dudley has found out that the wizarding world isn't so bad. Before I came here, I met Dudley, he told me that he kinda hope that his child is a wizard, just so that his child could make friends like us and be apart of an amazing world." Hermione smiled softly.

Sirius laughed, "Well that is something."

James smiled, "Tell us more about the Twins."

Hermione laughed, "On my first Hogwarts trip, I over heard them promise to send Ginny a toilet lid. Mrs. Weasley had inadvertently given them the idea when she told them she didn't wanted an owls telling her that they were pranking people or blowing up toilets. Ginny never got it throw because they had given it to Harry after he defeated Quirell. It was quite funny, Minnie didn't know weather to laugh or to punish so she let it slide. Oh, the reason Ron is afraid of spiders is because Fred had turn Ron's Teddy Bear into one when he was younger, only after Ron had broke his toy broom."

James and Sirius laughed, Lily giggled. Remus coughed but looked at her, "Teddy?"

Hermione sighed, "He is amazing, he is a metamorphose like Tonks. He likes to keep his hair bright blue but when he let it go brown, he looks exactly like you. When either Harry or myself are upset, he get up in our faces, shifts his hair brown and his eyes yellow and growls at us. He looks like tiny mini you, hence the name mini-moon. He is too cute for our own good. Never can stay mad at him. He has Harry wrapped around his little finger, I think that is because he lost his parents and the last time you and Harry talked, He yelled at you and pissed you off." Hermione frowned at her hands, Remus looked confused.

James looked from her to Remus, "What happened?"

"We were hiding at Sirius' house after the wedding, Remus came to check on us. He told us that Tonks was pregnant but he wasn't happy about it. He loved her and the baby but he feared for them. Remus asked to join us on our quest, Harry said some things about how Remus was trying to be like Sirius, a daredevil. How Remus was just going to leave Tonks and his kid to help Harry, James' son. Harry took it a little to far, he knew it but he didn't want Tonks or Teddy to be without Remus. Harry said Remus didn't care, Remus got mad, real mad and threw Harry into a wall then stormed out of the house. We didn't see you after that until the final battle and Harry never got a chance to tell you that he was sorry and that he loved you, he just did what he had to do to keep your family together. It broke Harry so much when he saw Teddy for the first time, Teddy was crying for you and Tonks, no one could stop him. Harry knelt in front of Teddy, started crying and told Teddy that it was his fault that his parents weren't coming back. That he didn't keep them safe and he was sorry. Teddy looked at Harry, stopped crying, crawled into his lap and hugged him. They sat like that for hours. Teddy and Harry have been family ever since." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up to walk away from them but was stopped when Remus reached out for her arm.

"Harry did the right thing, I would have realized that when I calmed down. James would have done the same thing, if not worse. I would have forgiven him right away, Mya." Remus looked up at her. "It wasn't his fault that we died."

"It was the dark... Voldemort." Bellatrix stated as she set the notes down. 'For everything, the deaths, the hatred and the war but the death eaters are not blameless either, I am not blameless either. I know that some of the crimes I have done in the future are not here in these notes. I feel it but I can deal with that later. Harry isn't to blame, but he feels like he is. Because Voldemort made him the chosen one, he made him the main target of the war. Harry would feel responsible for every death, from his own parents to Severus'. He was the one Voldemort wanted so in his mind, everything that happened was because Harry."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that is how Harry felt. How did you know?"

Bellatrix looked down at her hands, "Because that is how I felt about Sirius leaving Regulus. I told Sirius that Slytherins were evil, made to be. Only the pure make it and once your in, you are never let out. You make it in to Slytherin and you are apart of Voldemort, It was what I believed but I was wrong. Sirius got put in Gryffindor, Regulus in Slytherin. Sirius stopped talking to Reg, it was my fault. Sirius moved in with the Potters, leaving Reg alone with his mother."

Regulus looked shocked at Bellatrix, he walked to her. "Trixie stop. It is not your fault that Sirius left, it is my mother's. You are not to blame for this. Besides, it will all work out this time. I promise, Trixie."

"I promise to Trix." Sirius smiled at her. "We get a new start and I for one am taking it."

The Longbottoms set down their notes and turned to Hermione, "Where were we?"

"You had been tortured into insanity, you couldn't of been fixed. You didn't remember Neville but he visited you all the time, he loved you so much." Hermione whispered.

"Who did it?" Frank asked, Hermione looked down at her hands and shook her head.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It wont happen now but I just don't know."

"Miss Hermione." Dobby whispered, she looked at him, he pointed to something behind her. She turned and saw the room beginning to change and a letter falling from the sky. She grabbed it,

 _Mya_ ,

 _It is okay. Show them. They need to know, all three of them. I love you. I love my parents_.

_Love Neville_

She sighed, handed the letter to the Longbottoms and turned to Bellatrix. "You wont like this but you need to know, Neville says to show you so pay attention." Bellatrix nodded as the Longbottoms took a deep breathe.

The room expanded, mirrors covered the walls and the floor looked gold. Students were scattered about as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville stood in front. Harry sighed. "Okay we are all here because that crazy women Umbridge has banned magic and our world is falling down around us. We need to be prepared, war is coming and I do not intend to be on the losing side. We are here to practice magic, and learn how to defend ourselves."

Hermione stepped forward, "Now most spells are easy to take and block, we have been practicing them for a week now but some... well some can't be overlooked."

Neville placed his hand on her arm, stopping her. Harry and Hermione looked at him and he nodded his head, they stepped back and he took a step forward. "Hey, most of you know that I am Neville Longbottom. Most of you know that I was raised by my grandmother. Most of you know that I am clumsy, awkward and a little strange but there is something that none of you know. Only Harry and Hermione, they found out be accident. I am going to tell you about my parents, who unlike Harry's are still alive."

The students gasp and start whispering, a young brown haired man stuttered, "But I have known you since before Hogwarts, I have never seen them."

"You wouldn't have, Shawn. They are at St. Margos. When I was real young a death eater came to my home, not any old death eater but one who truly believes in He-who... no his name is Voldemort." students gasped but Harry nodded at him. "I will not be afraid to say his name anymore. The death eater wanted information that either my parents didn't know or they weren't going to tell them. The death eater crucio'd them over and over, so much that when the death eater left, my parents were insane. They didn't remember me, they barely remembered themselves. I visit them every Christmas and summer but they have no idea who I am. Now I know Harry isn't going to like my next sentence but it is what I feel. It would have been better if the death eater had murder my parents." Harry frowned but nodded. "Crucio, when said right and with enough feeling behind it can be worse then the Killing curse. I will never be in a fight that I can't not handle but if by some chance I am, I will know how to fight. The Death eater that torture my parents into insanity was Bellatrix LeStrange. As much as I want to kill her, unless she is right in front of me trying to kill me, I will not attack her. I am not stupid. Harry was right when we began this, do not fight anyone you can't handle, if you can help it." Neville turned away and walked off to the far side of the room.

Harry took a deep breath, "Neville is a great man and he has suffered enough. What He and I have been through, we don't want anyone else to go through. That is why we are here. So split into pairs and practice." The students paired up as Hermione walked over to Neville, who was standing in front of a picture of the first Order.

"Neville?"

"It is okay, Mya." Neville smiled softly at her. "I know what people will say tomorrow but they needed to know. I wish I could save my parents, that one day I would wake up and they would know me but I can't. Mya, I know that this war is hard on you. You can hide it from Harry but not from me. You are muggle born, you know what is going to happen. You know one day, your parents will be attacked. I know you, you already have a plan don't you? Just make sure you can live with the reactions of what you do." He hugged her, "Harry lost his parents, he doesn't have many people left, don't make him lose you too." the room began to fade black.

Everyone was silent as Alice turned to Frank, Bellatrix fell to her knees as she cried. But what everyone noticed to most was Hermione, she was sitting on the floor, arms around her legs, rocking back and forth. Lily took a step forward but the room changed again.

It was the same room as before but only Harry and Hermione remained. Harry was practicing his patronus, Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror looking at a picture of her parents. Harry apparently had had enough of her silence. "Bloody hell, Mya. What is wrong? You haven't said anything since Neville talked to you earlier. What is going on in that big head of yours?"

"I am going to make my parents forget me." Hermione whispered as softly he almost missed it.

"What?" Harry stared at her, "You are joking right? Why? What would make you do that?"

"Do you honestly believe that Voldemort, Malfoy or LeStrange would let my parents live? I am Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter. He will go after my parents to get to me, we both know it. I am not like you or Neville, I can't handle it if they are murder by some stupid wizard who thinks he can play god. I won't be able to take it if they get torture by Bellatrix. I can't let myself get distracted with my fear for them. I love them Harry, I know what you are going to say but I love them enough to save them the pain. This summer before I head to the Burrow, I am taking their memories of me, all of them and sending them somewhere away from here. I have to." Hermione dropped the picture and looked up at him.

Harry knelt before her, "If this is what you want to do, be sure. I will back you up but just be sure, Mya. I am always here for you." The room faded back to black.

They all turned to Hermione, she shook her head. Lily hugged her. "Mya? Did you do it?" Remus asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes but it wasn't that summer. It was the summer after sixth year, after Sirius and Dumbledore were both dead. I wasn't going to but after Dumbledore died, I didn't trust anyone to keep them safe so I did. They left for Australia shortly after. After the war, I looked for them but when I found them, they had died." Slowly she stood and looked to them. "I told you that my coming here could in no way make my future worse, I meant it. Harry has lost everyone he loves besides Ginny, Neville hides himself so not to draw attention and I have given everything because it had to be done. I can't give up when I know what I have to go back to. My future is broken, maybe beyond repair. My family even though they didn't love what I was, they are gone. All I have now is Harry, Teddy and the Weasleys. I don't know what I am going back to, if we will still be friends. If we will know each other or even if everyone home will be kept safe but I know that I will never regret the choice to come here and change it in the first place. I love my friends to much to go back now."

Lily shushed me, "It will be okay, Mya. I promise we will make sure you know each other. Relax, you look worn out." she pulled me over to a couch and sat me down, Alice came to my other side as Bellatrix made some hot chocolate. They sat there with me as the boys pulled off and began to plan for a better future. Bellatrix was telling me stories of her and Sirius when they were younger when suddenly the room got real bright and someone landed hard in the middle of the room.


	20. Glimpses of a Better Future

**Chapter 19 - Glimpses of a better future**

Everyone stood and pointed their wands at them as the young man stood up. He looked like he had been living a hole for years, his blonde hair was now dirty brown with mud. When he raised his silver eyes, Hermione gasped and he smirked. "So you wait until after I die to come back and change the future, Love? Wasn't this my idea first?"

Hermione laughed, jumped up, run to him and hugged him. "How is this possible? You were dead."

"Yes Love, I was but you are changing the future. The ones that have died got a choice to go to the future right away or come and return with you. I thought you could use some friends."

"Some?" Hermione tilt my head in confusion.

A loud unmistakable laugh sounds out from behind him as he smirks and steps aside to reveal a young man with flaming red hair. "How have you been Kitty?"

She start to cry, he steps forward and wraps her in his arms. "I can't believe it is you. We have missed you so much."

"I know, everyone loves me besides he isn't as funny without me there to finish his jokes." the man laughs.

"Alright enough! You hugged her now get your own Kitten." came a deep voice beside them, Hermione gasped, turned and saw those deep grey eyes.

"Siri!" she laughed as he picked her up and held her to him. "But the Veil?"

"I have no doubt Kitten that Harry will be writing you soon enough." the older Sirius laughed as he set her down.

"Um... I know who he is but still can someone explain." Lily asked, we all turned to her. Sirius stared at her before turning to James then to Regulus, he opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. He began to cry.

"Padfoot? You okay?" James and Remus asked him.

Young Sirius laughed a little, "Guys!" They all turn to him. "He comes from a future were Lily, James and Regulus are dead. He is seeing you for the first time since all of you have dead. No, he is not okay. When have you ever seen me cry over something small?"

The red haired man laughed, "When Mya locked you in your brother's untouched room because you hid her homework from her." Hermione giggled and the older Sirius laughed.

"He is right, I did cry then. I hadn't been in that room since, well since before I moved out. It was hard on me." the older Sirius stated but then he look back James, "Prongs, Lily and everyone, the red head is the other half of the Weasley twins, the future Marauders. Fred Weasley or Gred as he calls himself."

"The better half, you mean." Fred corrected, Hermione laughed.

"And the blonde one is well the last living member in the House of Malfoy." Hermione stated as she picked up baby Draco and walked over to the older one, "Meet Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked at himself as a baby, "This is really weird, Love. I look so cute, how did I grew you to be so disturbed?" He picked himself up and frowned. "Our father and us are going to have to have a talk, okay mini me. We can not spend four years of our lives hating the best people we ever met and the next three pretending that we don't care. I will not be going crazy this time. It sucks."

Hermione smiled and hugged him, Draco smiled. Fred laughed, "Okay, so we only have a day. Lets get to work on righting the future and convincing my Idols to teach us everything they know."

Sirius laughed and gave Fred a one armed hug. "You know most of it but you don't the best weapon." Fred looked worried. "A know-it-all genius who can keep track of everything you do and plan to do. One to help work out the kinks in your plans. You don't have your own Moony."

Fred laughed, "You're right. We must fix this."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, smirked and nodded. Draco handed younger him to his father then got behind Sirius as Hermione got behind Fred. The two were not paying attention, Hermione and Draco knelt down, tied their shoe laces together, silently high fived each other then walk in front of them. Draco smirked, "Hey Snuffles, Gred. You lose something?"

They both looked up confused as Hermione held up their wands. Confused they reached for them but as they took a step they tripped and fell. Draco and Hermione did a happy dance as everyone laughed including younger Sirius. "It worked twice, Dray."

They got their shoes untied and sat up. "Twice?"

"Yeah, we pulled the same trick on Forge and Charlie. They were bumming us out one day, so we fixed it." Draco said as he tossed his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah, after the war and graduating, I relaxed a lot. I mean I didn't have to study, I had a great job and had no one to annoy me about what something meant. So Draco and I played pranks and got into a lot of trouble." Hermione sighed.

Draco smirked, "You remember that time we meant to prank Ginny and Aunt Minnie stepped in the way? She was so upset at Forge but he insisted he didn't do it."

"We would have gotten away with it if Ron hadn't ratted us out. Prat." Hermione imputed.

Fred got to his feet, "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that after I died, You and Draco took over pranking and causing chaos?" Draco and Hermione nodded, Fred laughed and hugged them both. "I am so proud. Oh, you guys just grow up so fast."

Sirius had gotten to his feet, pulled Hermione to him for a hug. "So when I got thrown out of the Veil, I tripped over this tiny little cat. You know anything about that Kitten?"

She smirked, "Nope I wasn't there." Draco laughed, Sirius mocked glared then began to tickle her. "Okay, Okay. It was one of Crook's babies."

"Oh, well that is sweet. No wonder it kept following me." Sirius sighed.

Hermione tensed, "Sirius Orion Black, What did you do with that kitten?"

Both Sirius' flinched at their full name but the older Sirius seeing that her eye were turning yellow held out one of his hands. "Calm down Kitten, he is right here." He reached into his coat and pulled out a little orange Kneazle, he was asleep. Hermione took a deep breath and bit her lip looking at Sirius. "It is okay, Kitten. I know I haven't had the best opinion of cats but this one seems to like me just like Crooks. I couldn't leave him there."

Hermione smiled, "See I told you they weren't that bad."

Draco laughed, "Mya love, show me the bottom of your foot again?"

She glared at him, "That is totally different. That wasn't a cat, it was a monster!"

The older Sirius smirked, "What monster might this be?"

"After we graduated, Ginny found this cat. Molly brought home, every time I went over there it attacked me. It would hiss and scratch me, it was evil. It didn't bother anyone else, only me." Hermione pouted.

"One day it got so bad that she kicked it. Now I know from experience that Mya can hit but I never want to be at the reserving end of one of her kicks, that thing flew for like forty feet. It was awesome." Draco laughed.

"Shut up Dray." Hermione snapped.

Draco laughed, "You are only upset because Molly yelled at you from like two hours then made you go find it."

"Stupid little cretin." Hermione whispered, the older Sirius laughed as he hugged her to him. "It is not funny, it tried to kill me."

"Sorry Kitten but you normally always get along with all animals when you first meet them." Sirius pointed out.

She smirked, tilting her head sideways toward him. "I didn't with you."

Draco and Fred began to laugh as he stared at her, shocked. He laughed, "Well you thought I was going to kill Harry. If I remember correctly, you step in front of him and stated, 'If you want to kill Harry, You'll have to kill me too.' Brave little Kitten."

"Brave? She isn't brave... She is insane!" Draco laughed. "She befriended a Giant, smacked a Troll and kicked a Werewolf. She argues with Centaurs, pets big spiders, rides Dragons and plays fetch with Buckbeck and his friends. Bravery crossed over to insanity a long time ago for that witch."

Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head. She growled, "Shut up Dray or I'll tell you Daddy about your pretty little secret!"

Draco glared at her, "You wouldn't. If you did, it would out you too!" She shrugged and smirked. Draco sighed, "Damn it, fine."

"What just happened?" Fred demanded, looking between the two. "No one gets Draco Malfoy to shut up, No one."

"That is only because you don't have the right blackmail on him." Hermione pointed out as she walked past the boys to the couch behind them. Draco shook his head and went to sit beside her as the older Sirius laughed and sat a her feet.

Fred stared at her for a moment, the walked over the sit in front of Sirius, "Who are you and what have you done with My sweet little Bookworm?"

Draco laughed, "Sweet, she was never sweet. She punched me in the nose in third year!"

"You deserved it! Quite complaining. And Fred darling, relax. I am still Mya, just more relaxed and unrestricted." Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

Younger Sirius smiles and sits down with the rest of the people from the past, he watches himself play with the kitten in his hands. "So what can you guys tell us about the future?"

Fred laughs, "Harry there get into so much trouble that even if he didn't do, no one will believe him because normally he is always involved."

"In our second year everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin because he could talk to snakes, it was funny. Didn't help much that the Twins would yell 'Make way, Heir of Slytherin coming through' but it is what they do. They are the comic relief in our time, even thought I never got to tell you that Fred. Sorry mate." Draco smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it, we can make it write this time around." Fred shrugged, "Oh did Hermione tell you about her first crush?"

"Fred, don't..." Hermione whispered but Fred smirked and shook his head.

"It was Draco himself."

"What?!" Draco yelled as he turned to look at her, "Mya Love, after how I treated you, all those things I said. Why?"

Hermione shrugged, "You were the bad boy type, you didn't care and even though you were mean you still saw me for me, not my brain. Trust me, I didn't plan on it. Besides thanks to McGonagall I got a dance out of you."

Draco smirked, "I remember that. It was after Ron made you feel ugly and worthless at the Yale Ball in our fourth year. I said something stupid, you turned to hit me but Minnie stepped in and told us that as Prefects we had to help show House Unity. She made us dance three songs together. You weren't that bad, didn't step on my feet at all."

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself. Although I must admit I thought you would hex me before it was over." Hermione laughed.

Draco shook his head. "I was a teenager dancing with one of the most beautiful girls in our school, you might have been what my father raised me to hate but I was still a boy. I wanted nothing more then to forget who we were and kiss you right there."

"Really?" Fred gaped at him.

Draco nodded, "The only thing that stopped me was her date. Krum was glaring at me so much, I was afraid I would catch on fire."

Hermione blushed as she remembered how Krum had acted when he had gotten her back. "Oh well, it was probably best if you hadn't. Might have cause a war the next day."

"Oh I know it but for one night, three songs, we were equal and I wanted nothing more then to remain that way. It is when I started to change myself on the inside and begged to be free." Draco whispered. Lucius looked at his future sin.

"What have I done to you?"

Draco looked up and smiled softly. "You made me a mini prat. I was rude, evil and didn't care. I was spoiled rotten and always got my way. I stepped on anyone who got in my way and didn't look back. I had no real friends because I didn't trust anyone. The one time I needed a friend, guess who was there. Hermione. Even after all I had done to her, she just wanted to make sure I was okay. After the pain I had caused her and Harry, Harry still saved me from dying. My seventh year of Hogwarts, I was going to help them, I was but they didn't come back. I was alone with them. I was going insane, I hated myself, I were purposely get into fight hoping that one student would take it to far and kid me." Draco sighed, "Then Harry, Weasel and Mya got caught by Greyback." Remus growled as Hermione flinched. "They brought them to Malfoy Manor, Mya had hexed Harry in the face so he didn't look like him but I knew it was him, so I lied when Bellatrix asked me. She had Weasel and Harry thrown in the dungeons with Luna Lovegood, Olivander and Griphook but she kept Mya. She wanted to ask her some questions, then she started torturing her, I tried to leave but Bellatrix told you to spell me in place so I couldn't move. I was forced to watch as Mya screamed, cried and flinched in pain. I watched and begged Mya to say something but I knew she wouldn't, she is a Gryffindor. She took it all and when she realized her screams were causing Harry pain, she bit her lip and didn't utter a sound." Draco reached for her arm and pulled up the sleeve. "I tried to stop her, to make her stop but I couldn't move. I tried to curse her but I couldn't get to my wand. After Dobby helped you escape, I laughed. She heard me and became angry. She attacked me and father just stood there as she did it. I knew then at that moment that either Harry was going to kill me or she was. I ran, came back to Hogwarts and waited for Harry."

Hermione pulled him to a hug, "It is okay Dray, we will make it better this time."


	21. Changes and Things Left Unsaid

**Chapter 20 - Changes and Things Left Unsaid**

"Miss Granger?" Dobby walked up to her and handed her another red envelope. Draco sat up as Hermione took a deep breath and opened it. Harry's voice called out,

_**Don't worry Mya, no danger. This is a last minute, I forgot to tell you letter. Couldn't find paper and was forgetting things so Sorry. Things are starting to change. The veil broke. I hope you are okay. I forgot to tell you that I love you! Not like I do Ginny or Siri and Remy but like I love my parents. I love you, you're truly my sister. I wish if everything else change for that to remain. I don't think I could make it through life without you, Mya. I know that I didn't say it enough but, Godric, I love you.** _

_**I could do without the Weasleys, Neville and Luna if I had to chosen between them or you. I love Ginny but without you, there is no me. I know that I was stupid and sided with Ron on most of the fights, Godric if I could take it all back. I should have never him let you hurt so much. You, who have given everything for me. I know you didn't want people to know but I need to say this. You gave your parents up for me, you gave up your peace of mind for me, you gave up perfect record for me, you broke the law many times for me. I don't know what to say but you are the greatest thing in my life. I know you stayed with Ron when he hurt you to keep him at my side. I know that you broke it off with Viktor because Viktor called me a fool. You gave up your happiness for me and I failed you so many times. Ron beat you and I looked away because I was to focused on what I had lost. I thought that I could make it up to you by stupid flowers and an apology.** _

_**I love you Hermione, You are not alone. I know that even with my family that you feel in the dark but you are never alone. I hope you know this. I know that you have sacrificed so much for me but just a little more then I will give you the friendship that you deserve. Don't give up, don't... don't give in to the darkness. I wish I could bring you back but I am not there."** _

_**With all my love, Harry James Potter-Black** _

Hermione stared at the letter as it fell to the ground. She had always though of Harry first, she never really thought about it but now when she heard it, it broke her heart. She laughed and ran her hands through her hair, "Harry, you idiot." She began to laughed and fell back into the couch, closing her eyes.

Fred stood there shocked, "RON HIT YOU!?"

Hermione sat up, opened her mouth but then closed it and frowned. "Um... I... don't remember...." She looked to Draco, "I... don't remember... Ron at all..."

"Mya love?" Draco turned to her, "You remember Hogwarts right?" She nodded, "Hogsmead?" She frowned and shook her head. "Harry?" She smiled and nodded, "Remus?" She shook her head. "Sirius?" She pouted and shook her head.

The younger Sirius whined as the older one knelt before her, "Mya?" Hermione looked at him confused. "Do you remember who gave you that scare?" He pointed to her arm, she looked and gasped.

"Who... who would do that to me?" Her voice was small.

Sirius growled, "Someone who was lost, Mya?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you remember Your parents?" She smiled and nodded, "Professor Snape?" She nodded slowly. "Hagrid?" She shook her head. Sirius sighed and stood up, "Her memory is disappearing, the future is changing. She will disappear soon."

"I thought we had one more day." Younger Sirius cried out, Lily hugged him tightly.

"Fate seems to think we had enough of her." Draco stated.

"How long?" James asked.

"Seconds." Fred answered, everyone looked to him, he was crying. "She is disappearing."

Everyone turned to her and saw her begin to fade. James walked to her. "Mya? I'm James. I will find you again, Harry will find you again. We will find you. You are not alone."

"What is happening to me?" Hermione cried.

"You are going home, Kitten." Sirius answered. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath and relax."

Hermione did as he asked, she didn't remember him but she trusted him completely. She relaxed and felt her body vanish before landing in a different place. She opened her eyes and looked around at the library on Hogwarts but it looked different. She looked around and spotted four people standing there watching her, she squeaked and backed up. "Hello."

One of the men chuckled, "Hello Miss Granger, please sit. We have have much to discuss and little time." She sat down at the table in front of her, "Miss Granger, we have intervened with Fate to give you a choice. You see I am Salazar Slytherin, this is Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor. We are given a choice that will be the hardest you have ever had to make. And we are holding your memories so you can make the choice with your heart, not your mind."

"What choice, Salazar?" She asked.

Godric sat down across from her. "You have changed the past as well as the future for life to be balanced, someone must change. Fate seems to think that since you changed it that you should change. The choice is between your family and your magic."

Hermione looked confused, "What?"

Helga smiled softly, "You must choice. You can be with your family, your parents and maybe siblings but you will be a muggle, no magic at all."

"Or you can keep your magic, your unique gifts but your family will abandon you after your third year, making you a ward of the state. Bellatrix and Severus Snape took you in to their home." Rowena finished.

Salazar set down a picture of her parents and her wand on to the table before her. "This is your choice, Hermione Granger. You must make it with your heart because there is no going back after. So think about it."

Hermione sat there staring at the picture of her parents then her wand. She loved her parents but every since she got her letter, they distanced themselves from her. She turned to her wand, it had always been there for her, when she was sad her magic cheered her up, it brought her happiness. Even now she wanted to hold her wand. Then it hit her, she had already chosen, it was never an option for her. She grabbed her wand and looked up at the four before her. "What now?"

Godric smiled as he took her hand, "I give you gift of strength, you will always be able to handle what is thrown at you."

Rowena smiled, "I gift to you, Knowledge. May no one force in to anything you don't understand."

"I gift to you fortune." Helga stated. "You will always be set in life, no matter what you do." He kissed her forehead. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

Salazar knelt beside her, "I gift to you, family. You will be my descendant, my house will live through you, Lady Slytherin."

She nodded as they pointed their wands at her and shot her with four bursts of light. She closed her eyes as the world spun around her, she felt pain run through her body but she also felt the memories return to her. She pushed them aside for the new set of memories that invaded her mind. Her parents look of fear at her letter, the Potters, Blacks, Mafloys, Longbottoms and Snape finding her on the platform. Ron and Harry fighting over Ron's insults to her, Fred and George protecting her from older students, Draco and Harry being sorted into Slytherin while she was Ravenclaw. James taught Charms, Sirius and Remus taught DADA, Lily and Severus taught Potions, Bellatrix and Regulus taught Magical History while Alice taught Herbology and Frank handled detentions and help Hagrid with gamekeeper. Lucius was the Minister while McGonagall was headmistress and Albus Dumbledore was just an old fool, running from the law. Severus and Bellatrix adopting her when her parents disappeared while she was at Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie had taken in the twins when Molly had disowned them for standing in between Harry and Ron, Ginny was set on marrying Harry but Harry didn't love her, Molly had tried to force Harry love potions. Hermione was friends with Luna but nervous about the others, even though Harry was always there for her. Sirius watched her but never made her uncomfortable. She landed on the ground, she grunted as she opened her eyes to see she was in the headmistress' office. She sat up, looked around to see no one. She saw the green ring on her finger and smiled.

She got up, walked out, down the hall until she came to the main hall. She walked inside and smiled at the Halloween decorations. She looked around until her eyes settled on Harry, who was sitting Draco, Neville and the Twins. She made to walk toward them when she noticed that Ginny was pointing her wand at Luna, who was walking to the boys with her face in a book. Hermione glared, ran over, grabbed her hand spun her around and punched her in the face. Ginny cried out and everyone turned to them as Hermione glared at her. "If you ever try to hurt Luna again, I'll beat the bloody ginger off you." She took a step closer, "Got it?"

James stood up, "Miss Snape?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Professor Prongs?"

James looked shocked as Sirius stood beside him. "Kitten?"

"Padfoot?" Hermione smiled. "How long are we going to do this?"

Remus laughed, "You remember?"

"What gave you that idea?" Hermione smirked, "Now I'll be with you one moment." She turned back to Ginny, who had stood up and pointed her wand at her. "Oh dear, I'm so scared." Hermione flicked her wrist and Ginny's wand flew out of her hand, "Get lost little girlie, You'll never win this one."

Ginny growled before turning to run off, "You'll regret this."

"I doubt it!" Hermione shouted after her. Hermione turned to Luna, "You okay?"

Luna smiled brightly, "Yes Hermione."

"Oh please, just call me Mya." Hermione waved her off, she held her arm and walked her over to the boys. "We are friends, I am glad you are okay but I think that I about to get into trouble." She winked and turned back to James, Remus and Sirius. "Professors?"

Sirius began to chuckle, "I... I just... I can't... James." James held up his hands up in defeat.

Remus shook his head, "Mya... Miss Snape, fighting is not allowed. Twenty points from Ravenclaw. Do not do it again."

Hermione smirked, "I won't..." She giggled, "Where you can see."

James laughed, "Miss Snape I believe you are going to be a problem."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so Professor, you see. Tomorrow is the last day of school." Hermione smirked, "And I am at the top of my class, I think I am going to be just fine." She winked before turning to Luna. "I have to talk to Hagrid about something but I'll see you around, you as well boys." She began to walked out of the Main Hall but Ron Weasley stopped her, she sighed, "Ron."

"You hit my sister, you stupid mudblood." Ron growled before he went to punch her, she grabbed his hand, flipped over him and twisted his arm until it snapped.

"You really should have learned after the last time, Ronald. Do not touch me!" Hermione growled as her eyes flashed bright yellow, "I am not your pet, you can not use me for your release nor will you ever have me. I have more self respect then that." She pushed him into the ground and glared at him. "Pathetic."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Miss Snape." Hermione tensed as she heard his voice behind her, she looked and nodded to Charlie Weasley. "Ronald, I believe that Minerva told you to stay in your room until I arrived to escort you to your trial."

"Trial? What trial?" Ron snapped, "She is a mudblood, no one cares about to her. She should be thanking me for what I have done!"

Hermione growled, "Thanking you! Thanking you for raping her!" Hermione took a step toward him but Charlie held her back, "You stupid waste of magic! You are disgusting! You will suffer! Suffer for what you did to her! Do you hear me!"

Ron looked terrified and Charlie laughed, "Calm down Little Dragon, he will pay for it. I promise you."

Hermione nodded, relaxed her body and dusted off her clothes as she turned to Charlie, "Thank you. I am sorry if I scratched you."

"It is not a problem." Charlie nodded before grabbing Ron and dragging him out of the school.

Hermione took deep breaths, stood tall and walked out of the school after them. She made her way to Hagrid's hut, trying not to cry at the monster that Ron had become. She walked up to his door, knocked and waited. She smiled as she heard Fang and Hagrid opened the door. "Hey Hagrid."

"Hermione, come in." Hagrid moved aside and let her in. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione walked inside and sat at his table. She scratched behind Fang's ear, "How is Buckbeak?"

"Good, still a little shook up after yesterday." Hagrid smiled. "Never thought that Fluffy would do that."

"Some animals are meant to be free Hagrid." Hermione nodded as a memory of Fluffy attacking Buckbeak ran through her head. "So I was wondering..."

Hagrid laughed, "Yes, it is finished." He stood up, walked over to his cupboard, pulled out a jar and handed it to her. She smiled as she saw a beautiful pink and black flower, she sighed. "It bloomed this morning and I did exactly what you told me to."

Hermione shrunk it, put it in her bag, stood and hugged him, "Thank you Hagrid, it is perfect." He hugged her and she smiled, "I have to get this to Severus, thanks again for being one of the best people ever." She giggled as he blushed and she ran out of his hut. She made her way back to the school but saw everyone outside, talking. She laughed, knowing that they were waiting for her. She ran to them and jumped on Fred's back, "Hey Forge, what are you guys doing?"

Everyone turned to her and stared, Fred laughed, "Looking for you."

"Boo!" Hermione giggled as she slipped down his back, walked around him and up to Severus. "So I have a gift for you."

Severus lifted an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Hermione pretended to think, "I don't know. I don't think you should have it now." She shrugged, "Never mind, I'll keep it, Wear it in my hair." She pulled out the jar, resized it and held it up, "What do you think, will it look good?"

Severus and Regulus gasped as they stared at the flower, "Where did you get that?"

"I grew it, behind Hagrid's." I smiled brightly.

"But how did you..." Regulus asked.

"I asked Viktor, his mother sent me some seeds." I told them, Sirius growled lightly. "Siri, if you are going to growl at every guy I talk to, I will never kiss you again." I snapped and he pouted.

"But you love me." He stated, Harry and the boys looked shocked.

"That may be but don't push me." I smirked before turning back to Severus, "So, should I keep it for my hair?"

Severus fell to his knees, "Mya, please. I have done everything you asked of me, haven't I?"

I smirked, "Well that's true. Fine." I handed him the jar and suddenly I was lifted into the air by Regulus and spun around. "Wow, okay. Put the Mya done, Reggie."

He laughed as he set me down, "Sorry."

"Why do I feel like we missed something?" Harry whispered out loud.

I laughed, "Harry, that is because you have. Don't worry, it will be okay."

Harry stared at me for a moment before nodding, "Okay, good enough for me."

"How dare you hurt my children? You filthy mudblood." Molly screamed at me as she walked to us.

Sirius began to growl but I stopped him. I smirked, "You should watch what you say to me, Molly. I am not just some powerless mudblood."

"Oh really, what can you do? You little whore." She sneered.

I began to laugh. "A lot considering the fact that I am Lady Slytherin." I held up my hand to show off the Slytherin ring as the Bloody Barron and Peeves appeared beside me. "I gave you so many chances to change but you took none of them. Now you have tried to ruin my house and I can not except that. Can I, Barron?"

"Of course not, my lady. Salazar would be very angry." He answered me slowly.

I nodded. "As he should be. Now Molly, shall we continue?"

"How can you be Lady Slytherin? You are just a mudblood!" Molly shouted.

"I am more then that but all you need to know is that from this day forward, the Slytherin house has a blood feud with Molly, Ginevra and Ronald Weasley." I stated clearly.

"No name, not Weasley. They have been disowned, Lady Slytherin." Arthur Weasley commented as he came to stand beside me.

"Very well, Molly,Ginevra and Ronald No-Name." I correct myself. "And seeing as how you owe me for saving Ginevra's life back in fourth year, I want the three of you, well two of you since Ronald will be either going to Azkaban or through the Veil, out of England, never to return."

"No you can't do that." Molly shouted.

"Actually she can." Lucius stated as he walked over to them. "It is her right, so I would suggest getting out of England now or you'll join Azkaban."

Molly grew red in the face before turning and walking away. I sighed, "Thank Minister Malfoy."

"Please just Lucius, Mya." He smiled. "Welcome back."

Severus stepped forward, "How did you become Lady Slytherin?"

"It was a gift from Salazar himself." I looked down at the ring and smiled, "The gift of family."

"How did you get a gift from Salazar?" Regulus asked.

"I got a gift from all the Founders, when I choose to come back to the wizarding world even though my parents would leave me." I tell them. "It was a choice I made and I made it with my heart."

"You knew your parents would leave you?" Sirius asked.

"Not back then, but when I made the choice, they told me it would happen." I tell them. "But enough of that lets have some fun."

Harry laughed, "How about a game of Quidditch?"

"I'm in." James smiled.

"When are you not in?" I ask and he smirks. "Well go on, get your brooms. I help Remus keep score."

They raced to get their booms and flew into the air. Remus and I sat in the stands as they divided into teams. Regulus, Lucius, James, Sirius and Severus on a time and Harry, Draco, Fred, George and Neville on the other. Harry and James were the seekers, the brothers on each team were the beaters, the Malfoys were the keepers and Neville and Severus were the chasers.

They began to the game, it was fun to watch them play, Neville scored three times, Severus scored four but Harry caught the snitch, ending the game after four hours. The sky had begun to turn dark, "I think it is time for everyone to head to bed, tomorrow is a busy day." Remus suggested after everything was put away.

"It sounds like a good idea." Severus nodded. "Everyone to your rooms."

"Alright, good night guys." I smiled as I walk toward the castle.

"Hey Hermione, wait for us!" Harry called out as he, Draco and Neville ran after me. The Weasley twins headed off to their shop in Diagon Alley and Lucius headed to his home. The professors followed us at a slower pace. Once Harry was next to me, he slowed. "So can you tell us what happened?"

"I went back in time, to change the future." I state softly. "The original future I am from is darker, a lot of people died and Hogwarts was destroyed. To give us a better future, Minerva and Kingsley sent me back in time to help end the war before it ever got this far."

"You went back in time. I thought that was illegal." Draco stated.

I smiled, "It was but we didn't care."

"Nice, you're a bigger Marauder then we are." Harry smiled.

"You have no idea." I laugh, we walked into the school and reached the stairs.

"Good night guys, Hermione. See you tomorrow." Neville said before heading up the stairs.

"Night Neville." I wave to him as Draco, Harry I head down the stairs. The boys head to the left and I go right, "See you tomorrow boys."

"Later Hermione." Harry called out as they left.

I made it to the Ravenclaw door. A voice asked, "What do an Island and 'T' have in common?"

I smile, "They are both in the middle of water."

The door swung open and I walked inside. Luna was waiting for me, "Hi Hermione. Thanks for helping me earlier today."

"It was nothing, you are my friend Luna, I'll always help you when you need it." I smile, "Come on, lets go to bed."We head up the stairs and to the right, toward the girl's dorms. Once in there she heads to the sixth years room as I head to the seventh year room. The other girls looked at me as I came in, I nodded to them all before moving to my bed, climbing inside and closing the curtains. I magicked the curtains to stay closed and keep out the noise before laying back down and falling asleep.


	22. To The Future

**Chapter 21 - To the Future**

I woke up the next morning, stretched my arms above my head and yawned before canceling the spells on the curtains and opening them. The other girls were still asleep, I quietly made my way to my trunk, grabbed a clean uniform and walked to the bathroom. After a shower, I combed my hair and got dressed. Walking out of the bathroom, I noticed the other girls starting to get up. I put my dirty clothes in my trunk, grabbed my wand and headed out of the dorm. I made my way to the common room and waited for Luna. She came down about five minutes later, together we walked to out of the common room, up the stairs to the main hall where Harry, Draco and Neville were waiting for us. We all sit down at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat.

Headmistress stood up after everyone was sitting down. "Today ends another year at Hogwarts. To the seventh years, it was an honor to teach you and I look forward to hearing about your futures. To everyone else, I'll see you next year. Now enjoy your day and be at the train station in two hours." She smiled, "Now to award the House cup. In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-four, in third place we have Gryffindor with three hundred and seventy-nine, in second place we have Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-four and finally in first place we have Slytherin with four hundred and thirty-six." The Slytherin table broke out in cheers, along with half the Ravenclaw table. She clapped her hands and Slytherin decorations appeared all over the Main Hall.

"Congrats Harry and Draco." I smile.

"I still don't know how we did it, with all the pranks we pulled." Harry whispered.

I laughed, "It helped that I kept getting in trouble for staying in the library after hours and I kept turning in Ravenclaw student for bullying."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, that helped a lot."

"So what is everyone doing now that school is over?" Neville asked.

"Draco and I are trying out for Quidditch teams and until that works out we will be helping Fred and George at thier shops." Harry smiled.

"I'm going to take over my father's newpaper." Luna said dreamly.

I smiled, "I'm going to help work at Grimmauld place and council those who what it with Lily and the Marauders. That way I can help people while they are at scchool, teaching. I was thinking about opening another location as well so we can help more people. What about you Neville?"

"I'm going to help Professor Sprout teach Herbology and one day take it over when she retires." Neville smiled.

"That is amazing Neville, you'll do great." I smile.

"Thanks. I'm kind of nervous." Neville sigh, "So do you have a location do yoou have in mind?"

"I thought about somewhere in France, or somewhere near a cliff, over looking the ocean. I haven't decided. I have to look into it more. Do research as always." I tell them.

Harry nods, "I can help looked for locations while traveling to try-outs. It would help two have more then one person looking."

"I think that is a great idea." I smile, "So what teams are you going to try out for first?"

"Puddlemere United, Montrose Magpies, Egypt, Ireland and Romania teams." Draco states.

"Also Norway and Scotland." Harry finished.

"Well I hope you both get teams that you want." I smile as I take a drink. "Is everyone packed already?" They all nod, "So let's head out to Hogmeads so we are there when the train gets there."

We all get up and head out to Hogmeads. We slowly walk through the shops until an hour and half had passed. We made our way to the train and climbed on. We found a empty room near the end of the train, we locked the door and settled in to our seats.

"I have a question." Draco said suddenly, "What is with you and Sirius?"

I smile brightly, "I'm his mate. We found out when I went back in time."

"So he has had to go without you ever since, wow that's had to suck." Harry commented.

"Yeah but we'll be together now." I smile. "When he is not teaching, of course."

The train started and we settled into our seats,each reading a book that we had grabbed from our things. There was a knock on the door, I got up and opened it, it was Blaise Zambini. "Sorry to bug you but you left before Professor Black could give you this." He held out a letter.

I took it, "Thank you Blaise." He left and I shut and locked the door behind him. I sat down and opened the letter.

_Dear Mya,_   
_We didn't talk much last nightbut I wanted you to know that I don't expect anything. We don't have to rush into anything. You just got back and graduated, it is okay to take some time for yourself. I understand, I promise._

_Just know that I am here for you and can't imagine my life without you in it. Let Harry and Draco know that James and Lucius expect them at Potter Manor when they get off the train._   
_Love Sirius_

I smile as I fold the letter and put it in my bag, "Harry, Draco. Your dads want you at Potter Manor once we get off the train."

"Okay thanks." Harry smiled as Draco nodded.

I sat back against the seat and closed my eyes, giving in to rest. My life was finally normal and had a great future in front of me, with my friends and mate.


End file.
